


【JS】Sho的三分钟厨房

by yesterdayrain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: 反正就是一个萌货带着8个角色3对CP直播做饭秀恩爱的故事，已完结。浴室厕所女装厨房玄关各种play都有，请自行避雷！松本润x樱井翔深山大翔x影山二宫和也x相叶雅纪
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki, 润翔
Kudos: 11





	1. 你们是直播做饭还是秀恩爱啊

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 是当年出本二改后的版本，但不含特典

“大家晚上好。欢迎来到Sho的三分钟厨房。”

相叶雅纪最近迷上了一个人气主播。

这几年直播行业发展迅速，各种主播多得如雨后春笋般八仙过海各显神通。有直播游戏的，直播唱歌的，直播跳舞的等等。要说相叶最近迷上的这个，其实也就是直播做饭而已。你可能会觉得这么无聊的东西估计只有家庭主妇们喜欢看，那你就错了。这年头直播什么都不是关键，重点就是两个字。

看脸。

不过作为近期人气暴涨的热门主播，吸引人的也不单单是那张帅脸。这个自称Sho的男人，即使是简单随意的家居服也挡不住由内而外的精英气质。就是这样一个人，走进厨房后居然成了半个天然，十足的厨房杀手。他的直播间叫“三分钟厨房”且最初的目的是教大家做一点简单便捷的菜肴，但每次三十分钟能做出来就不错了，做完以后战场那更是一片狼藉。

可就是这种反差萌和他手忙脚乱的动作外加人长得帅吸引了大批粉丝。尽管Sho只在每周五晚上直播，还是有无数迷弟迷妹准时蹲点围观。至于你说他做的东西好不好吃？他的粉丝会告诉你Shoちゃん做的就算是焦炭也是好吃的。

不管你信不信反正我信了。

迷弟相叶雅纪也信了。

“雅纪，你在看什么呢。”刚洗完澡的二宫和也擦着头发从浴室走出来，看见相叶在沙发上捧着平板一脸期待就出声问道。

“ニノ，快过来！”相叶朝他招招手，“我在看人直播做饭。”

“哈？你是有多无聊……”二宫趿拉着拖鞋走过去抬手就给了他一记手刀。

“Shoちゃん超可爱的！”相叶揉了揉额头忍不住反驳道，“看他直播一点都不无聊好不好。”

二宫看着那个气鼓鼓地冲着他瞪眼睛的人，喉咙动了动。

在我看来全世界你最可爱了。

可惜相叶现在满脑子都是Shoちゃん，没有感受到自家竹马的浓厚爱意。二宫忍不住朝天翻了个白眼，默默拿起了3DS开始大战三百回合。

“这周也收到了大家不少来信呢，老样子我随机抽了一个，来看看究竟是谁那么幸运。”

屏幕那头的Sho打完了招呼，终于进入了正题。

相叶雅纪双手合十，嘴里一直在碎碎念。他已经连续好几周都给Sho的邮箱发邮件，但幸运之神始终没有降临到他头上。

“恭喜这位来自千叶的‘N的竹马’さん。”Sho展开了一张纸念道，“‘我们家的炒饭非常好吃且容易制作，即使是Shoちゃん也可以完成哦。’”

“什么叫即使是Shoちゃん也可以完成嘛……我哪有那么弱？”他趴在流理台上嘟着嘴，指了指准备好的食材，“看来我必须用实力来证明一下。”

“哇啊啊啊——”相叶雅纪听到这里激动地一跃而起，“终于抽到我了！”

“笨——蛋！你给我安静点，想要被投诉么。”

他俩的话音还未落，屏幕里就传来一声“我回来了”。

“诶？你今天怎么那么早？”Sho抬眼望向了玄关，脸上挂着藏不住的笑意。

“谈得很顺利，就想早点回来陪你。”来人走到Sho身后搂住了他的腰，下巴架在他本就有点溜的肩上。

“这么好？”Sho扭过头在他的脸上亲了一口，“可我正忙着呢。”

“这是什么啊？”打扮时尚的男子疑惑地盯着眼前的平板。

“我在做直播呀，之前跟你提过了。”Sho朝着摄像头挥了挥手。

“好像是有这回事，不过你在直播什么？”

“做饭！”

“你——做饭？”男子笑得合不拢嘴，“你不怕把咱们家厨房烧了啊？”

“喂喂、你有意见？”Sho不满地眯起了眼，从怀抱里挣出来拧了一把他的腰。

“当然没有，你开心就好。”男子吃痛，后退了小半步连忙摇头。

“那我真烧了啊。”

“不怕，烧了我们换新家。”

这一下整个直播间都炸了，包括屏幕外的相叶雅纪。

「啊啊啊啊啊——我疯了不要救我！」

「Shoちゃん他是谁啊啊？」

「两个人都好帅啊！！！」

「你为什么有男朋友男朋友男朋友……」

「我是女的啊！岂不是一点希望都没了！」

「前面的我是男的好像也没希望了……」

满屏幕的弹幕飞快地刷过，一时间激动的、心碎的、尖叫的人数不胜数。

相叶雅纪扔掉了手中的抱枕，一把拉过二宫和也的手臂使劲摇着。

“ニノ！Shoちゃん居然有男朋友！”

“我说……”被晃得没法继续的二宫啪的一声关上了游戏机不爽道，“你到底喜欢他还是我啊。”

“我当然最爱小和了！”相叶毫不犹豫地说着，“我只是觉得他们好配啊。”

“这还差不多。”心里终于舒坦的二宫凑了过去看屏幕，“哪个是你偶像？”

对二宫和也来说，Sho只是一个长得很好看的陌生人。但他边上的男子却越看越觉得眼熟，仔细回想了一下身边的朋友但又对不上号。

“嗯？你们问我后边的人谁？”Sho看着弹幕笑得像个偷食的仓鼠，“你们猜？”

「男朋友！男朋友！」

“猜错了哦，他不是我男朋友，他是我的darling。”说完拿起了为了做饭特意摘下放在一边的戒指戴在手上，然后拉过不知何时又环住他腰的手举到屏幕前。

两枚样式精巧的白金对戒在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“大家好，你们可以叫我Jun，感谢大家对Sho一直以来的支持。”Jun笑着朝屏幕打了个招呼。

如果说刚刚的直播间是行星撞地球，现在直接是地球爆炸了。

「结婚了！居然结婚了！！！」

「以为是恋人的我们还是太天真……」

「救命这两人真的配一脸！！」

「你们一定要幸福啊！」

「Shoちゃん你就算结婚了我也爱你啊！」

“Jun……润……”二宫和也喃喃道，突然一拍沙发站了起来，“松本润！”

“诶？ニノ你认识他？”

“是啊，高中时候J是我社团里的学弟。”二宫和也没想到，以前总跟在自己身后跑进跑出的润包子已经长成了一个浓眉大眼的帅哥，“后来他大学没读几年就去美国继续深造，算起来真的好多年没见了。”

啧，回来了不说一声也就算了，居然还结婚了？！

弟控非常不开心。

撇开二宫和也不谈，屏幕那头的主播也终于想起了这其实是个做饭直播间来着。

“哎招呼打完了，我们还是赶紧开始正事吧。”Sho把Jun往边上推了推，“你去客厅等我啦，别在这碍手碍脚的。”

“不要，我就要在这看着。”

“那不准你添乱。”Sho一脸不信任地警告他。

“好好好，我保证。”Jun看起来十分无奈，但也一口应道。

“跟以往一样，我提前准备好了食材。”Sho卷了卷袖子拿起几样示意了一下，“就是大家看到的这些。”

“Sho，把这个穿上。”离开屏幕不到十秒的Jun又凑了过来。

“好麻烦……这什么啊？”Sho嫌弃地看着他手中的布料。

“围裙啊这是……你以前都不穿的？”Jun的嘴角抽了抽。

“谁、谁说我不穿的。”Sho的脸红了红，一把夺过围裙就胡乱地往身上套。

「傲娇的Shoちゃん超卡哇伊！」

「Jun我们作证他以前真的没穿！」

“还嘴硬，你看你的粉丝都说了。”Jun扫了一眼屏幕，“油溅到你了怎么办。”

“我——”Sho奋力挣扎着从围裙里钻出来小声嘟哝道，“一直都很小心的。”

“好啦，又没怪你。”Jun细心地替他系好带子，顺便整理了下被弄乱的头毛，“继续吧。”

「不行了我觉得我撑不到直播结束了。」

「前面的你要顶住！」

「我明明是来看Shoちゃん做黑暗料理的，为什么被塞了一嘴狗粮。」

「刚刚点进来的路人一脸懵逼。」

「那个路人别跑我也是！路转粉了！」

“咳咳，我们继续。”Sho拿起了一根大葱放到砧板上，“首先，先把葱切碎。”他操刀切菜的样子虽然不至于笨拙，但也足够让一旁围观的Jun满脸胆颤心惊。

“呃——”只见Sho一个用力，刀尖带翻眼前装调料的小碟子，胡椒粉飞出来洒满了大葱。

「来了来了，黑暗料理开始了。」

「这才是我熟悉的Shoちゃん啊。」

「哈哈哈哈笑死我了这个主播好可爱。」

“你们懂什么，这个叫同步调味。”Sho瞥了眼屏幕，一边淡定地解释道，一边用刀尖又带翻了一碟盐。

屏幕前的二宫和也震惊地问身边的人，“他真的会做饭？”

“当然不会啊，Shoちゃん就是这样才可爱嘛。”相叶倒是看得一本满足。

“呵、你们这群人类没救了……”

最后Jun估计是真的看不下去了，重新往碟子里加了点胡椒和盐，然后制止了企图把整根大葱都切了的人。

“亲爱的，这些应该够了。还有你这不是切碎，是切圆片吧！”

“你管我啦，我就是想切成这样。”

“我真的不敢想象你以前是怎么做直播的……”

“哼！”Sho朝他做了个鬼脸，拿起了纸念着，“下一步就是把葱翻炒一下。翻炒的话——”当他还在思索翻炒需要哪些步骤的时候，那边Jun已经替他点着火了。

“哦对，我们要先放油。”说完他就准备把油沿着锅边缘倒进去。

“慢着慢着——这样靠边放很危险的啊。”

“哪里危险了？”Sho眨着大眼睛不解道。

“会容易点着火的。”

“噢，原来是这样……”他恍然大悟般点点头，随即话锋一转，“不对，你不是说烧了也没事么。”

“烧一百个厨房我都不心疼，我是怕伤到你了。”

“嗯，满分。给你个奖励。”主播凑上去亲了下他的脸颊。

直播间持续爆炸中……

“等油锅开了，就把葱放进去翻炒一下。”

Jun等Sho把葱潇洒地丢进锅里后，从他手里接过了炒勺翻了几下。

“这个只要一下就好，接着就是把准备好的米饭加进去。”

Sho右手拿起食谱看了看，左手举着一大碗饭，大概是在犹豫要怎么倒进去。思考了几秒钟后，他直接用手当勺子伸进了饭中。

“等一下！”Jun的声音像是快崩溃了，“不要用手啊。”

“诶？不用手？那怎么弄？”

“直接倒进来。”

“还蛮方便的嘛。”Sho把碗往锅里一扣，然后准备找纸巾擦手。

“拿过来，别浪费。”Jun一边熟练地翻炒着，一边凑过去一粒粒舔掉了手指上粘着的米粒。唾液微微打湿了他的指尖，Sho的脸骤然红了起来。

「手手手Shoちゃん的美手！」

「Shoちゃん害羞起来好想让人扑上去啊啊！」

「某エロ主播直播做饭月入百万……」

「话说只有我一个人注意到从刚刚开始都是Jun在做饭吗？！」

「你不是一个人！男友力——不对老公力爆表！」

「我心中的谜题终于解开了：Shoちゃん不吃外卖为什么还没饿死。」

“那是，我怎么舍得让他饿死，对吧亲爱的？”

“啰、啰嗦……炒你的饭啦。”

“等到炒到米粒都分开了以后，就可以加入盐、胡椒和美乃滋了。”

“喂喂，好像我才是主播？你别抢我的活啊。”

“乖，我们速战速决，时间不早了。”Jun笑得一脸暧昧，“你来放调料。”

“滚——”意识到他在说什么的Sho抄起桌上的大葱就朝他扔去，但被轻松侧身闪过。他心有不甘地举起了另一盘食材，犹豫了一会儿还是放了下来，“嗯……就像那个变态说的，加入调料后就剩最后一步了。这是我们家里常有的下酒菜，有干年糕片，花生，鱿鱼干，香肠，爆米花。这些因人而异，大家也可以挑自己喜欢的放。”说完豪迈地往锅里一倒，不少散落在了外面。

“我说……你就倒个东西也能弄得到处都是啊。”

“你今天不吐槽我会死啊？”Sho伸手夺过锅勺，“走开啦，我来炒。”

“来，我教你。”Jun绕到他身后，握住了他掌勺的手。“左手翻一下，轻一点，对。”

“这个好有意思！”

“好玩吧？这个叫颠勺。”Jun看了一下锅里的成品，“差不多了，盛出来吧。”

“啊，好香。”装盘后，Sho迫不及待用勺子舀了一点饭，“超好吃啊！”

“给我尝尝。”Jun凑过去吃了两口，“嗯，不愧是我做的。”

“要脸么你，抢我风头还好意思说啊。”

「啊啊啊仓鼠嘴巴出现了。」

「有生之年我居然看见Shoちゃん做出了能吃的东西。」

「那分明就是Jun做的好嘛23333。」

「夭寿了我居然坚持到了最后！」

「单身狗活生生被从头虐到尾……」

「以后这个直播间还是改名叫‘Sho的三分钟秀恩爱’好了。」

“再一次感谢来自千叶的‘N的竹马’さん，今天的厨房也是大成功呢。”Sho擦了擦嘴，朝着摄像头摆摆手，“时间差不多了，我们下周再见啦。嗯？你们问以后Jun会不会再出现？他很忙的啦，有时间的话……”

“我以后会尽量陪他直播的。你们也知道，他这人四肢不勤五谷不分，我不在他真的——唔！”Jun话没说完就被Sho飞扑上去捂住了嘴巴。

“直播呢！给我留点面子！”

“贿赂我？”

“没钱。”

“有色就行。”Jun瞥了一眼怀里的人耸耸肩。

“像这样？”Sho伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的米粒。

啪，直播信号被硬生生切断。

“诶——没了啊。”相叶雅纪一脸意犹未尽地看着暗掉的直播间，“嘛，今天还是超开心的！Shoちゃん做了我推荐的炒饭，还见到了他的爱人。”

“对吧ニノ？”相叶拍了拍身边的人，“诶你去干嘛？”

从中途开始就一直沉默的二宫和也突然一跃而起，冲向了书房开始翻箱倒柜。好不容易翻出了高中同学录，刷刷刷地找着松本润的联系信息。

“我说J怎么回国了也不说一声，原来是被个男人迷得七荤八素。”

“ニノ，你是不是要联系松本润啊？如果你们见面了，我是不是就可以见到Shoちゃん了？！”相叶激动地一把抓住他的手。

好你个Sho，拐跑了我的学弟也就算了，还把我家大兔子也变成了迷弟。

“那个Sho就是恶魔，你给我离他远点！”

“Shoちゃん才不是恶魔！他是天使！！”相叶龇着牙拔高声音反驳道。

完蛋了，他家笨蛋居然为了外人吼他。

是可忍孰不可忍！

二宫和也扔掉同学录一个翻身，把相叶压在了身下，狠狠地吻了上去。

“是吗？我觉得我们需要深入地讨论下这个问题。”


	2. 今天我们来直播打情骂俏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生田斗真实力躺枪

昏暗的房间，柔软的大床，到处弥漫着一股欢爱后的气息。

松本润坐起身，亲了一下身边睡姿豪迈的人，顺便往上拉了拉被子，盖住了斑驳的痕迹。

俗话说，事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。松本润猛地吸了一口，吐出几个烟圈，觉得回国以后的日子的确比做神仙都有意思。

床头柜上的手机突然震动了起来，他拿过来一看，是陌生号码。再一看时间，快十二点了。

现在的人都流行半夜打电话？。

他默默吐槽着按掉了来电，可这个号码居然开始锲而不舍地一个接一个轰炸他的手机。松本润的嘴角抽了抽，想了下还是接了起来。

“喂？”男人低沉的声音夹杂着几分性感。

“诶？请问是松本润吗？”电话那头的二宫和也突然有点不确定了，说好的小奶音呢？

“是我，您哪位？”

“好你个J啊！什么时候回来的也不说一下！我看你是日子过得太逍遥了。”

独特的小尖嗓透过电波传了过来，和松本润印象中的声音渐渐重合。“ニノ！好久不见啊。我三个月前才回来的。”

身为合格的弟控，看见学弟第一时间认出了自己，二宫和也什么火气都没了。

“我说你明明没换电话，都不知道跟我联系啊，居然还偷偷摸摸结婚了。”

“啊抱歉，我回来后用回了老号码，但太久没用联系人都没了。”松本润换了个姿势，让怀里的人靠得更舒服一点，“你怎么知道我结婚了？”

“是这样的，我家的笨蛋是你家的那个恶——Sho的粉丝，非拉着我看直播，所以就知道咯。”二宫为了忍住冲口而出“恶魔”两个字，差点没咬到舌头。

“没想到那么巧啊。他叫翔，樱井翔。”

“可不是么。你最近怎么样啊？”正准备跟亲爱的学弟好好联络下感情时，听筒里传来一声呢喃。

“润，你在跟谁打电话呢。”

“吵到你了吗？马上就好了，你先睡，明天告诉你。”松本润连忙放轻了声音。

马上？！二宫和也的小宇宙爆发了。

樱井翔是吧？你不让我好过我也不会让你好过的！

“J，下周我安排一个同学会，大家都很想你的。记得带上你的那位。”

“好啊，到时候告诉我时间地点，一定去。”

“那就这么定了。”

“ニノ！我们真的要和他们见面了吗？！”一旁围观了整通电话的相叶雅纪激动地在床上滚来滚去，“终于可以见到可爱的翔ちゃん了啊啊啊！”

“是啊。”二宫和也的嘴角划过一丝诡异的弧度，“会很有意思的呢。”他拿起手机，再次拨通了一个号码。

“哟、斗真。告诉你一个消息，J 回来了。”

以上就是那天直播秀恩爱后发生的事情。你说我为什么写了这么长一串跟题目毫无关系的废话？毕竟后面发生的所有事情，都是因为这通电话啊。顺便我想教大家一个道理。

千万别惹弟控属性点满喜欢打游戏的头脑派死宅。

一周后，松本润带着樱井翔准时出席了二宫和也发起的同学会。

两小时后，樱井翔摔门出来，怒气冲冲地驾车离开。

十五分钟后，发现人不见了就赶快追出来的松本润看着空荡荡的车位一脸懵逼。

四十五分钟后，“Sho的三分钟厨房”直播间准点开启。

其实当天相叶雅纪因为临时被安排去和客户谈判，没能参加同学会，忙活到华灯初上回家路上还被大雨淋了个透心凉。好不容易收拾好准备蹲点时又想起翔ちゃん去同学会了，今天估计没有直播。

“啊啊啊，今晚真是糟透了。”相叶狠狠地抓了抓自己的头发。

挂钟敲过八下，原本漆黑的屏幕突然亮了起来。

“大家晚上好。欢迎来到Sho的三分钟厨房。”

“诶？”相叶盯着屏幕正中的身影，是翔ちゃん没错啊。同学会那么快结束了？

其他粉丝可不知道相叶的疑惑，纷纷开始刷弹幕送礼物。

「Shoちゃん抽我抽我！求你赐我一次做欧洲人的机会吧。」

「前面的非酋走开啦！不要玷污我们神圣的直播间。」

「我不要看做饭我要看秀恩爱！！」

「怎么只有Shoちゃん一个人啊？」

「我就上周有事没来，怎么就看不懂了……我错过了什么？」

「前面的你错过的何止一点！我劝你做好心理准备（微笑）。」

相叶正想打个电话问问，就听见大门被打开的声音，二宫和也走了进来。

“ニノ 你们那么早就结束了啊？”

“嗯，直播开始了么？”二宫拿过一条干毛巾擦了擦身上的雨水。

“开始是开始了，但翔ちゃん脸色好像不太好诶。”

这才是我要的效果啊。

二宫心中窃喜，走到沙发上搂过相叶，“好好看戏——我是说看直播。”

屏幕里的Sho淡定地看着大家刷着弹幕，打完招呼后抛出了今晚的第二句话。

“今天我们变一下，不抽幸运观众了。”他伸手拿过边上的一个大袋子，“我打算只做跟番茄有关的东西。”

「不要啊！我们要尊重惯例啊!！」

「前面的闭嘴，Shoちゃん玩什么我都喜欢！」

「Shoちゃん你是突然爱上番茄了吗？」

“爱上？”Sho左手拿过一个番茄，右手拿起刀，“猜错了呢。”

狠狠往下一剁，汁水四溅。

“我今晚刚跟它结仇。”

「救命啊好暴躁好可爱！！」

「我赌五毛，Shoちゃん一定是被番茄砸到头了！」

「Shoちゃん别怕，你还有Jun！让他给你揉揉。」

「对啊对啊，Jun呢他怎么没来？」

“你说Jun？”Sho冷哼一声，“大概吃番茄噎死了吧。”

没等围观群众反应过来这句话的意思，大门被打开，Jun匆匆跑了进来，“你怎么不说一声就回来了，我很担心啊。”

“你谁啊你，私闯民宅懂不懂。”Sho继续手起刀落，头都不抬一下。

“我——Sho你别开玩笑了好不好。”

Jun有点慌了，向前走了几步，终于走进了镜头。

“站住！不准过来。”

“好好好，我不过来。”Jun看着他焦急道，“你先把刀放下，别等下伤到自己了，你有话好好说。”

“你管我啊！”Sho终于放过了那个被切得惨不忍睹的番茄，把刀狠狠往砧板上一拍，“你居然还知道回来啊？”

这几分钟信息量太大，吃瓜群众表示跟不上节奏了。

「啊啊啊怎么回事，我穿越了吗？！这个男人是谁？」

「前面的你是有多out……」

「我基友跟我说这是个两个帅哥秀恩爱的直播间啊，画风好像不太对？」

「天了噜甜到齁的这俩人居然吵架了？」

「哪里吵架了？这分明是Shoちゃん单方面在傲娇好嘛。」

「讲真你们谁看懂了帮我解释一下，跪谢！」

其实比粉丝还一头雾水的大概就是Jun本人了。去同学会前还好好的，怎么才几个小时他家宝贝就开始发飙了呢？同学会……同学会挺正常的啊……

“亲爱的不管发生了什么，都是我的错。”Jun怂得毫无原则，小心翼翼地看了眼屏幕讨饶般凑到Sho边上，“你正在直播呢，这么多人看着。等结束了，随便你怎么罚我，好不好？”

“……哼。”Sho看着这个半边身子都湿透的人，嘟起的嘴角飞快地松了一下，语气也不像刚刚那么暴躁了，“怎么淋成这个样子。”

“我……你把车子开走了，我等了好久都没打到车，就——”

Sho拿起一旁用来擦手的干毛巾，往他身上一甩，“擦干净，别弄脏了我的厨房。”

「果然这两个人是吵不起来的。」

「才几分钟啊，Shoちゃん心软得也太快了点吧！！」

「啧啧，保不准是Jun的苦肉计啊……」

「Shoちゃん和他拌个嘴极限了，不然我直播XXX！」

“那你最后怎么回来的？”Sho嘴角撅起的弧度更加小了一点，拿起杯子准备给他到点热水，说到底还是心疼这个落汤鸡一样的人。

“哦……Toma送我回来的。”Jun擦着头发随口应道。

啪——杯子被重重地放在了桌上。

“Toma是吧？”Sho转过身，扬起了笑脸，眼里却闪着无比凶狠的目光，“你给我出去！”

“啊？我？不是、Toma他——”Jun觉得自己真的要崩溃了。

“不准你再提这个名字！”

“你是不是对Toma有什么误会啊？他这人——”

“他那么好你找他去啊！”Sho一把摘下戒指，往Jun身上一扔，“我要跟你离婚！！”

「我的妈这下真的玩脱了！」

「前面那个要直播XXX的你别跑我看见你了。」

「Shoちゃん离婚吧！让我来照顾你一辈子啊！！」

「前面的情敌拔刀吧，Shoちゃん是我的！」

「你们打吧，我抱起Shoちゃん就是一个百米冲刺。」

「话说只有我一个人在担心要是真的离婚了怎么办吗……」

「啧，你是不是傻，明摆着小两口打情骂俏呢。」

屏幕外的相叶雅纪惊得目瞪口呆，而二宫和也则是看热闹不嫌事大。

“诶、ニノ！”相叶担忧地从沙发上跳了起来，“同学会到底发生了什么啊？”

“生田斗真是J高中时候的好兄弟，家里开餐饮连锁的。”二宫伸了个懒腰，拿过一个抱枕把玩着，“这么多年没见同学会上难免相聊甚欢啊。”

“松本润怎么这样啊！害翔ちゃん现在那么难过。”

“哈？难道不是樱井翔太小心眼了吗？”

“关翔ちゃん什么事啊，都是你那学弟的错！”相叶愤愤地撩了一把袖子，看这架势如果松本润在这儿他肯定会冲上去就是一个左勾拳，“要是真离婚了我就跟他拼了。”

“笨蛋啊你！拜托、怎么可能真的离婚啊……”二宫无语地望向天花板，迷弟什么的真没原则。

让我们把视线再转回直播间。

“Sho！”Jun手忙脚乱地接着戒指，“求你别吓我，这话能随便说吗？！”

大概也是意识到自己说错了话，Sho上前一把夺过戒指戴回手上。

“我要做直播，不准进入我一米范围内。”

“好好好，只要不离婚你说什么都行。”

“抱歉，让大家见笑了。我们继续——”Sho压下满腔委屈做了几个深呼吸，准备好好直播，“今天要教大家做番茄汁。”

“很简单，先把番茄洗干净后去皮。”Sho拿过两个番茄用水淋了一下，然后用指甲在那里剥了半天，番茄被戳得千疮百孔，果皮依旧纹丝不动。

“那个……用热水泡一下会比较容易一点。”Jun的声音从边上传了过来。

Sho皱了一下眉头，决定跟他对抗到底。你让我用我就用岂不是很丢面子！

“我们不去皮了！番茄皮营养丰富就这么切开就好了。”他拿过刀用力一剁，把几个番茄一分为二往榨汁机里面一丢。

“亲爱的……”Jun的声音透着浓浓的无奈，“你切那么大等下会卡住的。”

“你不说话行不行？”Sho扭过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“鬼才信你。”

说完盖上盖子，按下了启动键。看着那堆番茄从块状被打成了糊状，Sho的眼里透露出异样的快感。

哼，让你跟我抢男人！

「Shoちゃん终于记起来这是个做饭直播间了。」

「但是我还是觉得吵架比较精彩啊！」

「前面的你是抖M吗？肯定是秀恩爱好看啊。」

「你懂什么，他们打情骂俏也是秀恩爱的一种表现方式啊！」

「番茄……Tomato……Toma……我好像明白为什么Shoちゃん和番茄杠上了。」

可惜没等Sho高兴太久，榨汁机就传来喀啦喀啦的声音，坚挺了最后几秒后直接罢工。

喂！你要不要这么折我面子啊！他说卡住你还真就卡住了啊！

Sho眨巴眨巴的大眼睛里闪着难以置信。接下来的几分钟内，在经过敲打、拆装、拔电源等方法并皆无用后，他干咳了一声选择放弃。

“呃，那什么。就像大家看到的，等到榨完了番茄汁也就做好了。我就不在这演示了。”

「果然啊！没有Jun的Shoちゃん是做不出能吃的东西的……」

“谁说没他我就做不出东西的！”Sho精准地在众多弹幕中捕捉到了这一条，他气得把碍手碍脚的围裙脱下摔在地上，“我做个番茄炒蛋给你们看看。”

「看来今天Shoちゃん真的打算跟番茄奋战到底了。」

「你觉得他真的会做番茄炒蛋？」

「这不重要，我关心的是直播结束前他们能不能和好。」

「必须能啊，就他们上周腻歪的样子，哄哄就好了。」

在一旁长蘑菇的Jun叹了口气。他也不是傻子，看见Sho对番茄那么反感，再想了想晚上的点滴，已经能猜个八九不离十了。

不过亲爱的……真的不是你想的样子啊……全是误会啊！

他恨不得马上解释，但是他家宝贝跟个炸毛的仓鼠一样完全不给他机会……

思前想后了半天，他拿出手机在搜索栏里面输进了“怎么跟一个正在直播的人道歉？十万火急在线等”。

要说网络真是个好东西，立马有人回复。

“送礼物，最贵的那种。百试百灵！”

好办法！行动派的Jun立马找到了“Sho的三分钟厨房”直播间，从价值最高的礼物开始挨个点了一遍。钱他有的是，没了也可以再赚，但爱人只有一个。

很快直播间的系统消息开始一条条刷礼物信息，每条后面都跟了一句“亲爱的我错了！给我一个解释的机会好不好”。

不出所料围观群众又炸了，同时炸的还有二宫和也。

“J你的脑子呢！那都是钱啊！！男人没了可以再找，钱没了怎么活啊！”二宫一副恨铁不成钢的样子指着平板喊着。

旁边相叶一把捂住他的嘴，“ニノ！你轻一点！想被投诉吗？”

得，风水轮流转，苍天饶过谁。

「我就说Jun看起来就是撩妹——不是撩汉大手。干得漂亮！」

「Shoちゃん，别生气啦！给Jun一个解释的机会嘛！」

「对呀，如果解释了你不满意，咱们再离婚也不迟。」

「前面的你怎么说话的！不满意也不能离婚啊。」

「就是，Jun上得厅堂下得厨房，配Shoちゃん这种生活三级残障多好啊。」

正在和番茄奋斗的Sho，看着一条条口径统一的弹幕，觉得自己被世界抛弃了。自家粉丝都胳膊肘朝外拐，让他上哪儿哭去。

“你到底想怎么样啊！我在直播啊！！”

“我知道啊，所以我现在是你的头号粉丝。”

Jun指了指屏幕右上角粉丝排行榜，他的名字遥遥领先，狂甩第二名十条街。

“你非得现在说是吗？那我们来好好算一算帐，让大家评评理。”Sho也干脆放飞自我了，抱着胳膊面无表情地看着他，“我问你，你今天晚上介绍我的时候为什么不说我们结婚了。”

“是Nino不让我说的，他说大家知道了一定会来灌酒。”Jun忙不迭地解释道，“我觉得他说的有道理啊，你之前胃不好，医生说了你不能过度饮酒。”

“老大、他们是你同学不是我同学啊，要灌也是灌你啊！”

“我——没想那么多……光担心你身体了。”

“好，这条算你及格。那Toma那朵烂桃花你怎么解释？”Sho语速飞快得像是在说Rap，连珠炮似的话语噼里啪啦就蹦了出来，“你知道你一晚上凑在他身边多长时间么刚见面就跟着他走得没影了把我一个人丢在原地你想过我的感受没有？”

“那什么……”Jun踌躇着犹豫了半晌，终于咬咬牙下定了某种决心，“Toma是烂桃花没错，但不是我的，是你的。”

「我去这个走向你们谁想到了？！」

「套路啊都是套路！！」

「这个剧情比月九还月九啊23333」

“哈？”Sho觉得自己怕不是出现了幻听，他伸手掏了掏耳朵，“你这个理由编得敢再离谱一点吗？”

“是真的……”Jun叹了口气，一脸我就知道你不会信的表情，“Toma和我认识那么多年，两人的喜好都很接近，所以才是好兄弟。”

“然后？”

“Nino去之前告诉我说，Toma最喜欢你这种类型的了。这家伙从小就喜欢跟我抢东西，你没发现他一来就往你的地方凑吗？”Jun烦躁地抓了抓头发，声音也越来越委屈，“他现在做餐饮生意，你又那么喜欢吃，我怕你被美食勾引走了，所以只好把他带得离你越远越好……”

“你——”Sho显然没想到会是这个样子，“这种东西早说出来啊。”

“我怕我说出来了你对他更有兴趣了。”

“我真的服了你了！”Sho哭笑不得地揉了揉太阳穴，“我怎么可能因为吃的跟别人跑了啊……”

“不得不防，觊觎你的人太多了。”Jun警惕地指了指平板。

围观群众表示中了一箭。

既然事情说开了，Sho觉得胸中的郁气终于吐出来了，向他勾了勾手指。

“怎么样？我的解释还满意？”Jun走过来，把人拉进怀里。

“勉勉强强吧……给你59分，少一分怕你骄傲。”

“乖，那以后不准再说离婚了。”

“不说了。”Sho偏过头嘟哝着，“那也是气话。”

“快被你吓死了。”

“活该……”

“是是是……都是我不好，没说清楚，让你白白生气。”

“哼，知道就好。”

「我说什么来着，结束前肯定和好！」

「讲道理，这个直播间还是改名叫“Sho的三分钟花式秀恩爱”算了。」

「我开始期待他们下周用什么方式来虐狗了。」

「你们都变了，只有我一个人还想看Shoちゃん做黑暗料理吗？」

「前面的你就是一个人。」

「其实他说的也没错，一边做饭一边秀恩爱才是这个直播间的精髓啊。」

“好了，今天的直播就到这里……不好意思也没做出什么东西。”Sho看了看死在榨汁机里的番茄汁和没有蛋的番茄炒蛋，尴尬地吐了吐舌头。

“今天都是我不好，害他什么都没做出来，希望大家以后能继续支持Sho的直播间。”Jun朝屏幕欠了欠身。

「最后一个问题！Shoちゃん你以后真的不会跟别人跑路嘛？」

“唔、我觉得全世界没有比他更好的人了。”

「那要是Jun跟别人跑了呢？」

“永远不可能，Sho是我的唯一。”

“满分，这是奖励。”

直播间的信号再一次切断，漆黑的屏幕挡住了无数遐想。

“啊！太好了！翔ちゃん他们和好了！”

“切！没劲啊！这两人怎么就和好了！”

相叶雅纪和二宫和也同时发出了感慨，当然了内容完全不一样。

“J到底看上他什么啊……还花那么大本钱去哄。”二宫一面碎碎念一面打开了游戏机，“嘛，不过也值了，至少最初的目的达到了。”

虽然声音很小，但是没能逃过相叶的耳朵。结合直播中的点点滴滴，一个答案呼之欲出了。

“二宫和也，请你老实交代，今天发生的这些是不是你干的好事？”他伸手拿过了二宫的游戏机，合上放在一边。

“没、没啊……跟我有什么关系啊。”二宫不自在地移开了视线。

“同学会是你安排的，生田さん是你喊来的，松本さん也好几次提到了你的名字。”虽然平日里是个天然，但此时相叶犹如侦探附体，要说偶像的力量就是强大，“就是你对不对！”

“呃……”二宫饶是伶牙俐齿，但面对自家竹马的一连串指控也没处辩驳。

“你！！都是你害得翔ちゃん难过了一晚上！”相叶雅纪气得没收了他的游戏机，朝房间走去，“晚上你睡沙发！”

“不是——雅纪你听我解释！”二宫和也慌了，急忙追上去。

“我不听！”相叶隔着门喊道，“你去给翔ちゃん道歉！”

“好好好，道歉道歉，但你先开门啊。”

“你不去我就不开。”

“我——”

趴在门上的二宫和也再一次在心里呐喊。

樱井翔你果然就是个恶魔啊！！

其实写到这里，我又想教大家一个道理。

就算你惹到了一个弟控属性点满喜欢打游戏的头脑派死宅也没关系。

只要你把他的竹马收做迷弟就好了。

噢，前提是你得有个愿意陪你直播胡闹一辈子的人。

END


	3. 打情骂俏后的那些事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷弟的准则就是没有准则

“雅纪亲爱的，你开门啊！”

二宫和也觉得自己最近衰爆了。从相叶雅纪开始迷上那个天杀的主播Sho开始，他的生活就注定充满了戏剧性。在他看来，樱井翔除了一张帅脸以外其他一无是处。傲娇、生活三级残障、动手能力为零，怎么看都是该被社会抛弃的人。明明只会做焦炭还开了个直播间，美其名曰教人做饭实则疯狂秀恩爱。但是偏偏有一大群人把他当宝，为首的就是他家笨蛋和好学弟松本润，都瞎眼了啊！

为了证明自己是仅剩的正常人（其实就是报复樱井收了相叶做迷弟，收了松本做老公），二宫·强行拖生田斗真下水·和也设计了一连串计谋， 成功让樱井翔当着几万粉丝的面和松本润大吵一架。虽然最终还是低估了松本润“什么都是我的错”的原则，好歹膈应了樱井翔一晚上，二宫觉得还是很值得的。

只不过后来一时太过喜形于色被相叶发现了自己内心的小九九，迷弟一怒之下没收了他的命根子游戏机，还把他关在了门外。啧啧，典型的杀敌八百自损一千。

“不开，除非你去给翔ちゃん道歉！”

“我——我是不会给那个恶魔道歉的！” 相叶雅纪的声音冷得像南极寒冰，冻得二宫和也打了个哆嗦，但还是极力反抗着。

“是吗，那我来看看你这个3DS，好像是新买的哦？”

“相叶雅纪！我警告你要是敢动它，我就——”

“你怎样？把我变得和这个一样？”

清脆的咔嚓声一响，门缝里滚出断成两截的触控笔。

二宫完全没想到相叶下手如此干脆，现在恨不得抽自己一大嘴巴子，让你多嘴！

他新买的游戏机啊！攒了好久的私房钱啊！樱井翔都怪你啊！

他家笨蛋完全变了，可爱又天然的大兔子为了一个外人居然化身成了小恶魔。

“先是笔，然后就是整个机子了。从哪里下手好呢……”

相叶的声音听起来慢悠悠的，像是真的在思考怎么拆分手上的筹码。二宫和也求了半天都不见他松口，小宇宙也是熊熊燃烧了起来。既然游戏机已经炸了，不能连面子也一起炸了。

作为一个有志气的人，要坚守自己的底线。

“雅纪！我现在就道歉！求你放过它吧！”

呵呵。底线是什么？能吃吗？

不就道歉么，谁规定之后不能再继续搞他的？

樱井翔，你给我等着。

“阿嚏，阿嚏——”

东京的一个豪华公寓中，樱井翔靠在流理台前一连打了好几个喷嚏。

正在厨房收拾满桌子番茄的松本润停下了手中的动作，急忙走到他身边。

“怎么了？感冒了？”

“你以为我是你啊，这么大的人还能把自己淋成那个样子。”樱井翔揉了揉鼻子，“一定是有人在想我了。”

“除了我还有谁会想你啊。”松本润转身给他倒了一杯热水。

“难道是斗真……”

“亲爱的，咱们不是说好了么。”松本一个踉跄差点把水洒了，“不提他了好不好。”

“那可是你好兄弟，以后总会见面的。”

“不见了！”

开玩笑，见面等于把你送入虎口，我才没那么傻。

“做你兄弟也是不容易。”

“兄弟哪有你重要，是吧翔。”

这话要是让弟控二宫和也听到，难免又是一阵血雨腥风。

“哼，我可是难受了一晚上。你要怎么补偿我啊。”

松本润把人拉进怀里，不由分说地吻住，可比在直播镜头前大胆多了。“这样补偿好不好？”他的手沿着衬衫下摆伸了进去，摩挲着腰间的敏感地带。

“唔，才几点啊你就发情。”

“和你在一起我每时每刻都想做。”

“不要脸……”樱井翔嘴上虽然矫情着，还是扭动着纤细的腰肢渴望更多的触碰。

“都老夫老妻了，就别害羞了啊。”

松本润一用力把人抱起来放在流理台上，心情大好地准备来个厨房play。没想到樱井翔长腿一伸阻止了他的下一步行动。

“先洗澡去啦。”樱井把人往浴室推，“淋雨不洗澡你是想生病吗？”

“不要，大不了感冒。”

“松本润，你生病了谁给我做饭吃！”主播一不小心就喊出了心声。

“原来不是担心我的身体啊——”松本眯起了眼睛，“那我要是和荞麦面一起掉河里你先救谁？”

“当然是先救你了。”

“真的啊？！”松本润的眼神亮了亮，正为了打败一盘荞麦面而沾沾自喜。

“因为荞麦面会浮起来。”樱井翔瞥了他一眼理直气壮道，“换成寿司就不好说了。”

如果他们在直播，有个弹幕一定能表达此时的气氛。

「场面一度十分尴尬。」

看着那张俊脸由哀到喜再转哀，小恶魔樱井翔觉得好玩极了，晚上积攒的最后一丝郁气也终于烟消云散。

“好了，不说笑了。你赶紧去洗澡。”他伸出舌尖舔了一下爱人的嘴角，“洗完我们继续，darling。”

松本润发现自己是个只会说好好好的废人了。

东京的另一头。

相叶雅纪终于打开了门，趴在门上的二宫和也一个不（故）小（意）心（地）摔进了房间。

“好痛——”相叶整个人被扑倒在地上，后脑和地板来了个亲密接触。

“啊笨蛋你还好吗疼吗我帮你揉揉脑震荡就早点休息吧。”二宫努力减少“道歉”这个事情的存在感。

不过追星的迷弟哪有那么好忽悠的。

“ニノ, 我数到三。你要是再不打电话，这一个月都得睡沙发了。”

好看的菱形嘴唇上下一碰，直接把惩罚从一晚变成一个月。二宫觉得再这么下去说不定要连着禁欲一年了。他只好认命地拿起手机，翻出了学弟的电话。

好不容易把松本润推进浴室，等里面传来哗哗的水声，樱井翔终于松了口气，回到厨房继续收拾自己留下的烂摊子。

这么多番茄，得吃到什么时候去啊……

樱井翔一边摇头，一边随手接起了放在流理台上的手机。

“喂，请问哪位？”

低沉的声线通过电波传到那头，二宫和也没有仔细分辨，反正他的好学弟早就没了小奶音。

“J，是我。我有话要跟你——不是，跟你家恶魔——也不是，嗯……”

“哈？”

樱井翔听得一头雾水，看了眼来电显示，才发现他拿错了手机。这也不能怪他啊，谁让他们手机是定制的情侣款来着。

“J？你有没有听我在说啊？关于你家那位——”二宫在那絮絮叨叨半天，听筒里始终没有什么反应，这让他更加烦躁了。

“二宫さん，我是樱井。润くん他去洗澡了，你找我有事？”

“没有！我找J，不是找你——”二宫惊得差点把手机摔了，下意识直接否认。

我是想道歉，但不是跟你直接道歉啊！

“ニノ！是不是翔ちゃん在接电话啊啊！”

相叶雅纪听到这里情绪一下子高涨十倍，伸手就去抢手机。

“快给我！我要听他的声音！”

“你别闹，等下摔坏了再买一个要好多钱啊。”

“给我！”

“不给！”

樱井翔就听见手机里传来乒乒乓乓的嘈杂声。一个是二宫和也，另一个是谁？管他呢，反正是找润的，把电话给他不就好了。樱井边想边大大咧咧地推开了浴室的门。

热水从花洒降下，流过松本润的脖颈，腰身，直至脚踝，衬托出他完美的身材和高涨的男性荷尔蒙。

你觉得樱井翔会看呆？想什么呢，在一起这么多年了什么没看过啊。

樱井嘟了嘟嘴，反正他是不会承认松本润的那里比他大的。

“翔？想跟我一起洗早说啊。”

“你洗个澡都能想到那里去啊。”

“洗澡而已啊，是你想歪了吧？”松本润笑得不怀好意。

“变态！二宫さん找你。”樱井白了他一眼，递过了手机。

“ニノ找我？”松本闻言关小了水流，“什么事那么急啊。”

那头相叶雅纪好不容易凭借手长脚长的优势抢过了手机，激动得难以思考。所以当听筒里传来人声时，他甚至都没有分辨到底是谁就开口了。

“翔ちゃん！很、很高兴认识你！我真的好喜欢你的直播！”相叶上来就是一句对偶像的表白，完了觉得好像少了点什么。

哦对，他还没自我介绍呢。

“我叫相叶，相叶雅纪，是二宫和也的男朋友。之前有一次——”

“呃，相叶さん，你好。我是松本润。”

世界上最窘的事情莫过于跟偶像表白然后发现认错人了。

相叶雅纪的脸刷一下红了起来，恨不得时光倒流十秒钟。他嘟着嘴把手机扔给了二宫，嫌弃道，“是你学弟啦。”

“J……”兜兜转转一个圈子终于找到了正确的人。

“ニノ，发生什么了吗？”

“相叶氏他……算了说正事。”二宫和也深吸了一口气，“今天晚上……嗯、是我……那什么……”他支支吾吾了半天也没个完整的句子，道歉的话卡在嗓子眼怎么都说不出来。

松本润略一思索，大概猜到了他想说什么。虽然不知道ニノ为什么要开这个玩笑，没准有什么误会在里面，还是见面说开了比较好。

“ニノ，明天带上相叶さん，来我们家吃饭吧。”

“诶？”

“就这么定了，有什么话明天再说啊。”

“等等，J！”等二宫反应过来时电话已经成了忙音。

“我喊了ニノ和他的男朋友明天来吃饭。”松本润按掉了手机，随手往架子上一扔。

“好啊。”樱井翔点点头没有异议，反正又不用他做饭，“你慢慢洗，我先出去了。”

“翔，你觉得你还走得掉吗——”自己送上门的仓鼠，不吃是傻子。

松本润眼疾手快一把抓住准备开溜的人，手腕一用力拉到身边，猛得增大的水流把樱井翔淋了个透。

“啊——我的衣服！这件迷彩是限量版啊，很贵的！”

“没事，我再给你买十件。一周每天换一件，剩下三件我们扔着玩。”

“限量版！”

“在钱面前，这都不是个事。”

“喂，哪有你这么花钱的？”

“我乐意，只要是为了你。”

“哼……明明说好等你洗完澡做的！”

“我忍不住了。”松本润三两下扯开樱井湿透的衣裤，按住了有反应的那处，“其实你也想要不是吗？”

“我——”樱井翔撅起了红润的双唇，“那你倒是快点啊，磨磨蹭蹭的……”

“等下你可别喊让我慢点。”

撇开那边满室春色不说，这边可是完全不一样的氛围。

二宫和也放下手机，叹气，这都是什么事儿啊。看起来是要登门道歉的节奏啊！

他心疼地捡起了在地上躺尸的游戏机触控笔，觉得有必要找点柚子叶洗洗，再找个神社拜拜，去去霉运。他二宫和也出来混这么多年，从来没有过像今晚这样赔了夫人又折兵。

唯一让他欣慰的是，晚上大概不用睡沙发了。

自从得知明天要去偶像家，相叶雅纪整个人进入了一种极度亢奋的状态。他一遍遍地从房间这头走到那头，来回重复，嘴里还在不知道碎碎念着些什么。

“别转了好不好？相叶氏！雅纪！笨蛋！”二宫和也被他晃得脑壳疼。在喊了几声没有回应后，他终于忍无可忍把人按住往床上一带，“你冷静一点啊！”

被压住的相叶雅纪终于恢复了正常，当然神情还是难掩激动。

“小和！明天我们真的要去翔ちゃん家里了吗！”

二宫原本是打算明天找个理由不去的，但看着那宛如宝石般璀璨的笑颜，还是把这个想法拍回了脑海深处。嘛，既然他那么开心，还是去吧。恶魔樱井翔说到底还是没有眼前的天使重要。

“是啊。”二宫顺了顺他的头毛，“早点睡吧，为明天养足精神。”

“嗯嗯！”相叶忙不迭地点头，飞快地洗漱后拉灯睡觉。

半小时后。

“呐、ニノ,”翻来覆去很久的相叶推了推身边的人，“我睡不着。”

“又怎么了啊……”好不容易有点睡意的二宫迷迷糊糊地问着。

“我有点紧张，你说我明天穿什么比较好？”

“相叶雅纪你要是真睡不着我们来做点成年人该做的事情啊！”

让我们再次回到东京的这一头。

“禽兽……不懂得节制两个字怎么写。”樱井翔嘟囔着，被松本润从浴室抱到床上安顿好。

“明明是你让我不要停的。”松本润理直气壮地反驳道。

“你！”话是这么说没错，他也确实是有爽到，可现在好累啊。樱井翔拉住被子一滚，把自己裹成了一个热狗卷。

“翔，头发都没干，会生病的。”松本润急忙把人挖出来。

“我没力气。”樱井在床上赖着不动。

“好好好，我帮你吹。”松本拿过来吹风机把风力调小，微热的风仔细地吹过每一缕湿发，让他舒服地呜咽了一声。

“怎么，还疼啊？”

“还行，就是累。都怪你，我这样明天还怎么招待客人。”

“明天你只要坐着就好了，又不用你做饭。”

“那不行，不知道的人还以为我是生活残障呢。”

你本来就是啊……松本润在心里默默吐槽。不过这话要是说出来，仓鼠估计要亮爪子了。他家爱人什么都好，就是傲娇了点。

“没事，ニノ的男朋友相叶さん是你的忠实粉丝，之前那次……”

“噢？就是那个炒饭的投稿人啊！”樱井翔这才反应过来。

“据说相叶さん可喜欢你了，他们还因为你吵过架。”

“你吃醋呐？”他翻过身戳了戳他的脸颊。

“怎么会，反正不会有人比我更喜欢你了。”

“你就这么肯定啊？没准生田さん——”

“再提他我就让你三天都下不了床。”

“你敢！”

“我有什么不敢的？”

“废了你！”

“你舍不得的。”

“睡觉！”

“那能请你不要把腿架在我的小兄弟上面吗？”

半小时后。

“润，我有点紧张……”睡不着的樱井推了推身边的人。

“怎么了？”

“我从来没有见过粉丝，活的！”

“我不就是你的头号粉丝啊。”

“你的脸皮敢再厚一点么？”

第二天一大早。

睡梦中的二宫和也被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，他想努力说服自己在做梦，还是失败了。他认命地掀开被子坐起来，看了眼挂钟，才七点。

“雅纪，一大早的你干吗……逃难吗？”

衣柜门大开，相叶雅纪正在把里面的衣服一件件拿出来比划着。

“早啊，我在考虑今天穿什么。”

“你有毒啊？随便穿一件不就好了。”

“不行！要去翔ちゃん家里诶，怎么可以随便。”

“你只是去做客，不是去开会。”

“开会？明明是朝圣。”

二宫和也朝天翻了个白眼，他是真的不能理解迷弟这种生物。原来以为自己弟控病已经很厉害了，迷弟病看起来更加可怕啊。

“ニノ你快起来，我也要帮你好好打扮打扮。”相叶雅纪强行把二宫从床上拉起来。

“别，你自己折腾不要拖上我。”

“是嘛，我记得你说过你学弟很时尚的哦。要是穿得太简单的话会不会……”相叶笑得一脸高深莫测。

“我穿，我穿还不行么……”

他好像被抓住了什么了不得的把柄。

折腾了两小时后，相叶终于满意地定下来了要穿的衣服。没等二宫和也喘口气，相叶像是突然想到什么一把抓住他的领子拼命晃。

“啊啊啊我们还没有准备见面礼啊！ニノ，怎么办！”

“你放开我先……要窒息了……”

相叶一惊连忙松开手，眼巴巴地看着二宫缓过气来后从角落里拎出一套遥控飞机。

“就这个吧，本来打算昨天聚会给J的，忘了。”

“这个……玩具？是不是太幼稚了点啊？”

“J他以前就喜欢玩这种东西，送这个正好。”

“可是翔ちゃん要是不喜欢怎么办？”

我管他喜不喜欢……二宫和也腹诽着，却装得一脸信我没错的样子，“他们都结婚了，J喜欢的他肯定也喜欢，安了。”

“对哦。”

这种前后没什么关联的理由也就相叶会相信了。

再看看主播家这里。

因为惦记着粉丝要上门的事情，樱井翔同样早早就醒了过来。平时双休日不睡到日上三竿不会起来的人，今天竟然主动走出了房门。

“早啊，润。”

正在厨房处理食材的松本润诧异地回头，“你怎么不多睡一会儿？”

“饿，睡不着了。”

看着睡眼惺忪正揉眼睛的人，松本润凑上去就是一个早安吻。

“乖，先去洗漱。我帮你准备早餐。”

二十分钟后，神清气爽的樱井翔走进了厨房，拿起三明治啊呜就是一口。

“怎么穿得那么正式？”松本润给他倒了杯咖啡。

“见粉丝嘛，当然要正式一点。不然怎么维持我的光辉形象。”

“本来是有的，就昨天你那个小醋坛爆炸，形象早没了。”

“松本润，需要我提醒你罪魁祸首是谁么。”樱井翔端着咖啡皮笑肉不笑地看着他。

“都怪斗真。”

“哼。”樱井冲他做了个鬼脸。

“都快三十岁的人了，稳重点。”松本不甘示弱。

“我就是幼稚，你咬我啊！”

“哪里？上面下面？”

“……我真是瞎眼了才跟你这个流氓结婚。”

“我怎么就流氓了？”

“一大早讲エロ段子还不流氓？”

“这叫情趣好不好。”

其实这样子的对话每天早上都在这个家里发生。没什么营养，吵吵闹闹但又简单温馨。等他们老得走不动了，大概还是会在这样的清晨互相拌嘴，找个人过一辈子不就是这样嘛。

吃完早饭，樱井翔在厨房里面给松本润帮（捣）忙（乱）。

“你昨天不是喊累么？去客厅休息好不好。”松本被闹得没法继续，只好把人往厨房外推。

“不要，你让开。”樱井死命扒拉着流理台的一角不肯挪动半步，“我要做番茄炒蛋。”

“我来做就好了啊。”

“我可是热门料理直播间的主播，粉丝好不容易来一趟我怎么说也得大展身手一下。”

“行了吧……你做出来的那叫番茄炒焦炭还差不多。”

“我警告你，你要是在客人面前折我面子——”

“你就让我睡沙发。这么多年我都会背了，也没个新意。”

“你管我！”

就在他们推推搡搡的时候，门铃响了。

“应该是ニノ他们来了，我去开门。”松本润擦了擦手，走向了玄关。一拉开门，就看见眼前的人一个标准的九十度鞠躬，差点撞到他身上。

“樱井さん！很高兴认识你！”

“呃……相叶さん，请进。”

如果说认错一次还情有可原，认错两次真的是没救了。

相叶雅纪觉得自己一定把脑子忘在了家里。

“我早就说了，开门的不会是他，你偏不信。”一旁的二宫和也恨铁不成钢。

怎么办？他现在是不是应该找个洞钻进去？相叶急得团团转，一双大眼睛求助似的不停看向二宫和也。

“抱歉啊，J。”二宫果然还是靠谱的，“他出门没带脑子，让你见笑了。”

“没事没事，相叶さん很可爱啊。”

“什么很可爱啊？”听了一半的樱井翔走了过来。

相叶雅纪看着平日里只存在于屏幕上的偶像此时正活生生地站在他面前，十分想尖叫一下。当然这么做也太弱了，所以他只是腿软了。要不是二宫一把拉住他，只怕已经跌倒在地上。

“这位一定就是相叶さん了吧？润くん和我提过你，快进来吧。”樱井翔露出了温和的笑容，伸手拉过了他。

这一个月都不洗手了！相叶雅纪的脑海里只有这一个想法。

“翔——啊不对，樱井さん。”相叶慌忙改口。毕竟第一次见生人，礼貌是必须的。

“没关系的，叫我翔ちゃん也行啊。”樱井毫不在意地冲他眨眨眼。

“啊！真的可以嘛？”相叶雅纪激动得不行。

“当然了。你们平时不都这么叫我的嘛。”

“翔ちゃん！我真的好喜欢你的直播！”

“抱歉啊，昨天都没有好好做饭，净直播吵架了。”

“不是的！不管翔ちゃん直播什么我都喜欢。”

“唔，其实我每次都只会做黑暗料理诶。”

“会做黑暗料理也是一种本事啊！”

樱井觉得眼前的人实在是太可爱了，大眼睛菱形嘴还带点天然。相叶则是觉得他的翔ちゃん真的是天使！他要做一辈子脑残粉！

明明见面才五分钟，两个人却聊得像是相熟多年的老朋友，这大概也是难得的缘分了。二宫和也和松本润面面相觑，看到了彼此眼中的无奈，当然还有对恋人的宠溺。

“呐，这个给你。”二宫递过了手中的礼物。

“ニノ！你还记得我喜欢玩这个啊！”松本润激动了，出国多年他已经很久没碰遥控飞机了。

“是啊，之前逛街看到的，昨天忘了给你。”

“好兄弟！谢了啊！”

“咳咳，你喜欢就好。”弟控二宫和也此时一本满足。

这份意外的礼物唤起了学生时代的记忆，松本润迫不及待地打开了包装。

“你们在干吗？”樱井翔好奇地凑了过去。

“啊，翔ちゃん！这是我和ニノ送给你们的礼物。”

“诶？谢谢啦！”樱井拿起遥控器跃跃欲试，“我还从来没有玩过这个呢，这个要怎么弄？”

“噢，像这样。”作为一个游戏死宅，遥控器之类的他见得多了。这一看就跟游戏手柄长得差不多，二宫觉得应该没难度。他轻轻推动操作杆，直升机的螺旋桨转动慢慢地飞了起来。

“哇，好厉害。”樱井翔拍着手感慨道。

等等，这个飞机怎么离他越来越近了……

“翔！后退！”

“翔ちゃん小心！”

松本润和相叶雅纪的惊呼声几乎同时响起。

可惜还是太晚了。没等他反应过来，直升机就和小樱井翔来了个亲密接触。

“痛——”樱井翔一瞬间疼得不会走路，捂住那里像个袋鼠一样蹦进了卧室。

“翔！”松本润吓得赶紧追了进去。

“二宫和也！你你你——”相叶急得团团转，连话都说不清楚了。

“天地良心我真的不是故意的！”二宫急忙解释，“我也没想到这么难操控……”

“你知道你打中哪里了吗！”相叶朝他吼道，“那关系着翔ちゃん下半生的幸福！”

“你的翔ちゃん一看就是下面那个……”二宫嘟囔道。

“你说什么？！”

“我说都是我的错！”

这下好了，是真的要道歉了。不过也确实是自己的过失。

“你知道就好。”相叶瞪了他一眼，“要是翔ちゃん有个三长两短，我跟你没完。”

房间里。

“唔，痛死了——”樱井翔摔倒在床上缩成了一个球状。

“让我看看有没有伤到。”松本润柔声安慰道。

好在现在天气尚冷，衣服都比较厚。看似很凶猛的接触，除了有点疼以外并没有什么实质的伤害，算是不幸中的万幸了。

“可是还是很痛诶……”樱井翔靠着他的肩膀，眉头紧蹙。

“我给你揉揉啊。”

“嘶——轻一点儿啊。”

“好好好。”松本润控制着手上的力道，“你这样都能有反应啊？”

“喂！”樱井的脸红得像个诱人的苹果。

“有反应就说明没事了。”松本笑道，“还疼吗？”

“好多了……”

“出去吧？ニノ也不是故意的，现在估计也在着急呢。”松本润把他从床上拉起来，再理了理打皱的衣物。

“这我知道的啦。”

看见两人走出来，相叶连忙拉着二宫冲了过去。

“翔ちゃん！你没事吧？”

“没事没事。”樱井翔安抚似的冲着相叶摆摆手，“已经不疼了。”

“樱井さん，真的很抱歉。”二宫和也认真地道了个歉，“是我大意了。”

“没关系的，二宫さん不必介意。”樱井温和地笑了。

一旁的相叶看得两眼冒星星，他家天使翔ちゃん果然长得好脾气好什么都好。

“等下就开饭了，先坐一会儿吧。”松本润招呼大家在客厅坐下。

“润，我突然想吃扇贝了。”樱井拉了拉他的袖子。

“嗯？翔ちゃん我去给你买！”相叶一跃而起，头也不回地冲出了大门。

“相叶さん！等等——”樱井翔一推松本润，“你快去找他，等下迷路了。”说完对他不动声色地使了一个眼色。

在一起这么久，两人早就培养了难得的默契。松本润知道他大概是有了什么想法，应了一声就出门找相叶去了。

偌大的公寓里只剩下了两个人。

“二宫さん想喝点什么？咖啡还是茶？”樱井率先打破了沉默。

“茶吧，谢谢。”二宫不动声色。虽然不知道樱井翔葫芦里卖的什么药，反正肯定不会是真的想吃扇贝了。

樱井翔一边倒茶一边悄悄打量着这个昨天才见面的人，第一眼看过去二宫的脸上就写着精明两个字。

其实昨天听完松本润的解释，樱井就发现他们的吵架应该和二宫和也脱不了干系。不过他也不是什么斤斤计较的人，不会为了这种无伤大雅的玩笑生气。他只是好奇为什么二宫会对他存在若有似无的敌意，才会想趁着这个机会弄清楚。

“我听润くん说过，二宫さん和生田さん的关系也很好呢。”樱井翔把茶递给他后也坐了下来。

“嗯，我和他还有J高中时候都是一个社团的。”

“难怪你会拉他下水，原来都是好兄弟。”樱井翔笑着点点头，“啊、请别误会。我不是来兴师问罪的，只是单纯很好奇二宫さん为什么要开这个玩笑。”

二宫和也没想到樱井翔还是个直球boy，上来就正中红心。不过既然说开了，他也不是什么做了不敢承认的人。

“昨天发生的事情的确有我在背后推波助澜，斗真那家伙可以说是被我坑了。”二宫站了起来，朝樱井翔认真鞠了个躬，“害你和J吵了一架，对不起，樱井さん。”

“真的没关系，我和他都不会因为这个生气的。”樱井翔连忙摆手，请二宫重新坐下，“我提起这个只是担心里面是不是有什么误会。我的事小，要是影响你们兄弟情谊就不好了。”

二宫和也发现他好像有点明白了为什么松本润会这么爱眼前这个男人。有些东西确实是自己先入为主了。

“我可以叫你翔さん吗？”

“当然可以，ニノ。”樱井翔笑了。

“其实说出来也不怕你笑话，”二宫有点不好意思，“我最初针对翔さん只是因为雅纪实在太喜欢你，再加上J多年没有音讯突然和你结婚了，让我一时没能释怀。”

“原来是这样。”樱井松了口气，幸好不是什么大的误会。

“现在想想真的挺幼稚的。”二宫自嘲般笑笑。

“其实要是换做我，估计也会干同样的事情。”言下之意有些小事真的不必介意。

误会解开了，两人也渐渐熟了起来，相谈甚欢。二宫和也暗自感慨，樱井翔除了傲娇和生活残障，其实更是个聪明、独立、情商满分的人，配他的学弟正好。唉，他们都结婚了，可是自己什么时候能有出头之日啊……

“ニノ，你是不是有什么难言之隐？”樱井翔发现二宫和也正盯着他手上的婚戒出神，便出声问道。

“嗯……倒也不是——”

“我猜猜看，想跟相叶さん求婚？”

“哇，这你都知道？”二宫惊得跳了起来。

“我的表哥影山以前摆过算命摊子。”

“算你说对了，雅纪他——虽然是个天然，但是脸皮薄。我不知道怎么样才合适。”

“有时候，直白一点可能效果比较好。”樱井想到了自家那位当年的求婚，拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，我会助你一臂之力的。”

“要是成了，你就是我偶像。”二宫喝完了最后一口茶，把杯子放回茶几上，“不过话说回来，你是故意支开他们来跟我说这些的吧？”

“哦，其实我是真的想吃扇贝了，这个是顺带。”

“咳咳——”二宫和也差点没把茶全喷出来，连忙拿过一张纸巾按住他那不停抽搐的嘴角。

樱井翔，你这人真的有毒啊！

很快，出去买扇贝的两人回来了。

松本润发现了二宫和也与自家亲爱的之间变得融洽的氛围，不由看了眼樱井翔，发现他正在对自己比小树杈。

他的爱人果然有一套。

之后的故事也无甚新意，松本润的手艺没得说，四个年轻人饱餐一顿，一直疯玩到了晚上。期间有相叶进了厨房就不肯离开，说要朝圣；有二宫大展身手玩纸牌魔术，看得两个刚回国的人目瞪口呆；有樱井在三角钢琴上即兴演奏，弄得迷弟非常后悔没带口琴出来；也有松本润在抽鬼牌游戏中每次第一个赢，被冠以欧皇润的名号。

华灯初上，二宫和也拖着恋恋不舍的相叶雅纪走到门口，准备离开。

“翔ちゃん！”相叶不开心了，“时间怎么就过得这么快啊。”

“雅纪以后再来玩啊，我们可以一起直播。”

“啊啊啊真的可以吗？！”

“笨蛋，人家直播秀恩爱，你过去当电灯泡吗？”二宫和也毫不犹豫地给了他一个烧栗。

“对哦……”

“来，我跟你说个事。”樱井拉过相叶，到一边说悄悄话去了。

“我说J，你真的捡到宝了。好好珍惜。”二宫和也靠着门框，对松本润说道。

“我会的。你也是啊，再不动手相叶くん跟别人跑了怎么办。”松本润挑挑眉。

“唉、我知道呢……”

等送走了两人，松本润好奇地问樱井翔。

“你刚刚跟相叶くん说了什么了？我怎么感觉他脸有点红。”

“噗——”樱井翔笑得像个恶作剧成功的小恶魔，“我跟他说啊……”

“哇？这样合适吗？”

“安啦，是为他们好。明天就会来感谢我的。”伸了一个懒腰，樱井翔朝房间走去，“今天真是累死了，睡觉！”

“这才几点睡什么觉，我们来做点有意义的事情啊。”松本润追上去从后面抱住他。

“走开啦你！”樱井努力挣扎，“昨天才做过的！”

“你的小兄弟今天受伤了，我要检查下他的状况。”

“呵呵，我怎么不知道你什么时候还兼职医生了。”

“你不知道的多了去了。”

“反正就是不要！我累！没力气！”

“没事，这种事情一般出力的都是我来着。”

“松本润！我诅咒你总有一天精尽人亡！”

“乖，你才不舍得呢。”

“谁说的——唔、别在客厅啊……”

这边两人一到家，相叶雅纪就先去洗澡了。

二宫和也则是一直在想今天樱井翔和松本润对他说的话，他拉开床头柜翻出了一个小盒子，里面静静躺着两枚样式简单但很精致的白金戒指。这对戒指他已经准备了很久，只是一直没想好要怎么跟相叶说。

樱井翔建议他直白一点，但是直白了会不会把那个脸皮薄的兔子吓跑啊……就在他胡思乱想的时候，背后传来了相叶的声音。

“ニノ，你在看什么？”

“没、没什么！”

他连忙把盒子关上并用身体挡住，转头就见相叶不信任地瞄着他。

“啊——对了，翔さん最后跟你说了什么啊？刚刚一路回来你都不肯说。”二宫拿起水杯喝了一口，努力转移着话题。

相叶雅纪挑挑眉，一脸你确定要知道的表情。

“翔ちゃん说你今晚要跟我求婚。”

“噗——”二宫嘴里来不及咽下的水喷了相叶一脸。

樱井翔！算你狠啊！有你这么帮忙的吗？！

不过话都说到这份上了，不如就顺其自然吧。二宫和也深吸一口气，拿过了小盒子打开，里面的白金戒指在灯光下散发着柔和的光芒。

相叶雅纪捂住了嘴。他原以为樱井翔只是跟他开了个玩笑，没想到竟然是真的。

没有玫瑰，没有烛光晚餐，甚至没有单膝下跪。

二宫拿起一枚戒指，问他。

“雅纪，以后我的钱都归你，你愿不愿意和我结婚？”

相叶眨眨眼，没有说话。

二宫和也觉得自己紧张得心跳都快停止了。樱井翔你看看你干的好事，非要玩直球，把人吓到了吧？

“雅纪，你——”

“我在想，你为什么到现在才说。”

“你、你愿意？！”

“小和那么好，我干嘛不愿意啊？”

这四十八小时内发生的事情太多太多，作为旁观者的我都觉得太跌宕起伏了点，但好歹皆大欢喜不是吗？结了婚的继续你侬我侬，没结婚的这不马上要结了嘛。

“走！买机票！我们明天就去荷兰。”

“去干嘛？”

“干嘛？结婚！”

“诶？！”

END


	4. Balneary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室play

樱井翔觉得事情一定是哪里不对。

他不过是走进来递个手机罢了，为什么现在会被人堵在浴室里进退两难？觉察到不对时他就该一脚把人踹进玻璃间里面。然而从小踢球的黄金左脚瞄准的部位不太对，眼见着要和小松本润来个亲密接触。樱井翔意识到踢坏了苦的还是自己，于是只能临时改变了落脚点。当然下场就是整个人失去了平衡，同时也失去了最后一丝开溜的机会。

松本润把人拖进玻璃间内，又顺便打开了花洒开关。温热的水从头顶的花洒中如雨般兜头浇下。

他引以为傲的限量版迷彩家居服瞬间湿透。

“喂！干嘛啊？”樱井翔后退三步，转身想要出去。松本润眼疾手快拦住了他的退路，随手拉上了玻璃门。

“干你。”

“神经。”樱井想要推开他，“好好的衣服都被你弄湿了，这套迷彩是限量版，很贵的。”

“没事，我再给你买十件。”松本润瞄了一眼已经被热水烫得不成样子的衣服，满不在乎道。

“限量版！你听不懂日语？”

“能用钱解决的，都不是个事。”

“呵呵，万恶的有钱人……”

“我乐意，只要是为了你。”

樱井翔心中一直有个谜团，就是这个看起来狂霸酷炫拽的人到底在情话上投入了多少技能点。而自己也确实吃这一套，每次他的情话都能让自己丧失思考能力。就跟眼前的情况一样，松本润在升腾的雾气中在他耳边轻轻说出那句话，让他整个人都变得晕晕乎乎。

等他反应过来，衣服和裤子早就被脱下像扔破布一样被丢在了一边，浑身上下只剩一条内裤。哦，那是十秒钟前，现在他身上他妈的连条内裤都没了。

热水持续从花洒中汇集成水帘直冲而下，在大理石的地面溅起一朵朵水花。热气弥漫，加剧了本就紧紧贴合在一起的两具年轻身体的温度。

“所以这就是你在浴室里装一个瀑布的理由？”樱井翔把湿掉的刘海甩到脑后，伸手抹去了脸上的水。

“这是买来就自带的。”松本润笑了，“这个问题可以等我们做完了再慢慢讨论。”

“那你还在这磨磨蹭蹭干嘛？”

樱井翔转过身，两手撑住微冷的瓷砖，腰部微微下压，水珠顺着完美的背筋流下，消失在臀缝中。舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，低沉的声音在哗哗的水声中若隐若现，“快点干我。”

松本润心里一直也有一个未解之谜，就是平日里傲娇得像个没长大的孩子的人为什么在情事上会如此妖孽。巨大的反差让松本润甚至一度怀疑过他家爱人是不是人格分裂。当然了，没有一个正常男人会拒绝这样一个尤物，他也不例外。

自己只是比所有男人幸运了那么一点点。

樱井翔一直很喜欢和松本润做爱的感觉，那种属于成年人的疯狂，让人不免上瘾。太多次的性爱经历让身体早已记住了那种被贯穿的快感。就像现在，他不用回头也知道松本润正在用一种什么样的眼神盯着他。

看猎物的眼神。

他能感觉到松本润炽热到饥渴的目光沿着脊柱逐渐向下，然后停留在自己的屁股上。其实屁股也没什么好看的，他想看的大概是藏在里面的那个地方。樱井翔按捺不住体内滋生出来的愈来愈浓厚的性欲，伸手轻轻掰开了自己的臀瓣，露出淡粉色的穴口。

“你还不进来么？”

松本润的眼睛看得都快出血了，他其实爱死了樱井翔那圆润挺翘的屁股，手感细腻不说还很有弹性。像雪白的棉花糖，稍微遇热一点就会软化的那种。而那个诱人的妖精居然还掰开了屁股故意引诱他，那微微收缩的粉穴仿佛在说来操我吧。

妈的，他现在恨不得把肿得充血的男根塞进那个销魂的小洞里，然后顶得他只会求饶。

摧毁美好的事物是人类的天性。

虽然也不是没这样做过，但他今天不打算这么干。松本润觉得自己今晚受到的惊吓也不小，先是莫名其妙被ニノ摆了一道，然后樱井翔居然敢用离婚来出气，不管怎么说要点补偿应该不过分吧。

“怎么，等不及了？”松本润贴了上去，故意用性器在臀缝里磨蹭，时不时顶顶穴口，但就是不进去。

“呃——混蛋——你倒是进来啊。”樱井翔被他这种折腾人的套路弄得浑身难受。

“那可不行。你看、都没有好好扩张过，伤到你了我可是会心疼的。”松本润带点邪魅的声音在他耳边响起，然后还顺便舔了舔他的耳廓，让他浑身都起了敏感的小圆粒。

“可惜我有点累，翔自己来怎么样？”

“松本润！你别太过分了！”虽然做了不知道多少次，但这么羞耻的事情他从来没干过。

“你不愿意？那我们不做了吧——”

“等、等一下……”

樱井翔发誓，他今天一定要把这个混蛋榨干，到他没东西可以射为止。

我说翔ちゃん，我敬你是条汉子。不过你确定先倒下的那个一定是他？

松本润看起来是打定主意要好好折腾一下这个小妖精，谁让他先勾引自己来着。他伸手抓住那个不情愿的手，移到了穴口附近。同时另一只手绕到胸前，轻轻弹了弹已经有点挺立的乳尖。突如其来的刺激让樱井翔把注意力全部集中在了胸前，放松了对后面的警惕，松本润趁机把他的中指塞进了穴口。

“呃啊……”

因为热水冲刷了很久的关系，穴口早就已经湿润，这样放一根手指进去倒也没有多难受。只是如果那是自己的手指就另当别论了。樱井翔忍不住想要退出，却被松本润的手死死扣住，慢慢抽送起来。这种自己给自己扩张的感受实在不好受，樱井能清晰地感受到手指被层层包围上来的穴肉挤得动弹不得，纹路分明的指节一下下顶开火热的内壁，伴随温热的水流在甬道内进进出出。

该死，以前松本润一直喜欢在操他的时候说他里面热，他还不以为意，现在看来是真的热。樱井翔只觉得他体内有一股热流在乱窜，灼热的温度随着手指传递到了四肢百骸，迫切地找寻一个突破口。然而身后的人并不打算这么轻易地放过他，大抵是感受到了进出没了什么阻碍，趁樱井翔不注意把他的食指也顶了进去。

穴口猛地被撑开，樱井翔疼得倒抽了一口气。松本润还很恶意地握住他的手腕，让两根手指从不同角度突破媚肉的封锁，进入更深的地方。由于力道不受自己控制，微长的指甲时不时刮过敏感的内壁，轻微的刺痛感让他的神经不由自主集中在了那一点上。如果早知道松本润要玩得这么大，他肯定会在进浴室前把该死的指甲剪了。

“亲爱的，你后面的小穴真的很贪吃呢，连自己的手指都不放过。”

“嗯啊……哈、你真好……意思啊……”

“我有什么不好意思的？”松本润的指尖在撑开的穴口附近打转，偶尔把那圈肉环挑得更开，“都流了那么多水了，你的粉丝要是知道他们的Shoちゃん这么淫荡，会不会疯啊？”

“你——给我……呃哈……闭嘴！”

“可惜，这样子的你只有我可以看到。”松本咬住了小巧的耳垂反复吮吸逗弄。

随着他手上的动作加快，一阵阵快感沿着脊柱慢慢上爬，冲击着樱井的神经。手指进出带起的淫靡水声在淋浴的遮盖下并不明显，却刚刚好能让他听清。樱井翔觉得再这么下去，他大概会变成第一个被自己手指弄到高潮的人。

指腹按过某个凸起时，樱井翔的身体不可控制地抖了一下，嘴角蔓延出的呻吟声也变得格外甜腻。原本半勃的性器更是有了反应，兴奋地吐着前列腺液。知道肯定是碰到了敏感点，松本润挑了挑眉，反而是让手指退出了体外。

这下樱井翔不乐意了，原本以为松本润只是想来点情趣，现在看来这人绝对是故意的。这种不上不下的感觉比让他吃香菜都难受，所以愤愤地扭头瞪他，“你干嘛停下！”

松本润看着嘟着嘴、脸上沾染着情欲的潮红、正恨不得用眼神在他身上戳几个洞的爱人，觉得自己的老二已经要硬得发疼了。这人到底知不知道这种表情根本起不到示威的作用，反而让人更想弄坏他？不过既然到了这一步，不捞个够本都对不起他今天受的惊吓。

“想要继续啊？”

“……废话。”

“那求我呀。”

“你——做梦！”

樱井翔觉得不能再被这个人吃得死死的了。男人么，除了后面还有前面。自由的那只手想要抚慰他那已经完全挺立的男根，却被松本润再一次抓住，按在瓷砖上动弹不得。这人的力气本来就比他大，毕竟他身上的肌肉是实打实的，而不像自己的是装饰用的。

身后的男人一边制住他企图挣扎的身体，一边在后颈上留下一个又一个红印。那里本就是樱井翔的敏感点，现在松本润时而舔舐时而吮吸，周身的欲望被撩拨得更加明显。

既然已经可以肯定这个混蛋就打算这么一直吊着他了，那么只剩一个选择。

“润、求你进来……”樱井咬着下嘴唇讨饶道，“好想要……”

好汉不吃眼前亏。

“说清楚点，你想让我进来哪里？”松本的声音明显更加低沉了，像是在极力克制着什么。

“进、进来我的小穴……”

如果这周我还让你碰我，我就跟你姓。樱井翔在内心咬牙切齿。

“噢？是像这样吗？”松本润故意用手指戳了戳微张的穴口。

“不、嗯哈……不是这个。”后面的空虚已经不是手指能填补的了，想要更粗更大的……

“那你想要什么？”

“想要你的肉棒……进来操我——唔！”

樱井翔的话还没说完，身体就被火热的肉刃破开。松本润扶住自己的阴茎，先是让龟头在穴口处抽插，然后一点点深入，慢慢磨平每一层褶皱。最后才一口气贯穿，把整根硬挺送进了柔软的内壁中，两人同时发出了满足的喟叹。

这个地方，无论进来多少次，还是让人上瘾。

松本润整个人压在了樱井翔的身上，两个人之间几乎毫无间隙可言。他的一只手扣住那个随节奏律动的细腰，另一只手则是在胸前玩弄着红肿的乳头，时而拉扯时而揉搓。肿胀的性器撑开嫩肉把温热的水流顶进来又带出去，一波波冲刷着每一个细小的敏感点。最初那一瞬的疼痛过去，仅剩酥麻的快感从交合处散开。

“呃啊……嗯、哈——”

樱井翔被大力的抽送顶得浑身发麻，光滑的瓷砖几乎已经要撑不住他的身体，他只好抬起自己的手肘抵在墙上做支撑。这并不是他们第一次在浴室里面做，但今天的松本润似乎格外卖力。身后的每一次撞击，他都能清晰地感受到自己的穴肉是怎么样紧紧包裹住那处火热吮吸的。手肘被顶地在墙面上来回滑动，磨得生疼，却也只是平白为这场性爱增添一丝快感。

“继续、”樱井翔大口地喘着气，蒸腾的雾气让他有了窒息的感觉，浑身的毛孔打开拼命汲取着氧气，“别停……”

“如你所愿，我的宝贝。”

松本润边说边退了出来，没等人发飙，让他转了个向面对自己。随后用力把人托起，让那两条雪白的大长腿夹住自己的腰身，重新贯穿了他。为了防止自己掉下去，樱井翔只好紧紧搂住松本润的脖子。这个姿势实在过于刺激，全身的重量都被集中在了两人连接的部位，每一次顶送都有失重的感觉。视线被水帘模糊，渐渐看不清事物，身体的快感被无限放大，让人恨不得抓心挠肺。

“太快……啊——慢、慢一点。”

“这可不行。”松本的动作更加用力，“舒服吗？”

“舒服……嗯哈、好棒……”

“再快一点怎么样。”

“不行！呃啊啊啊——要坏了……”

等到男根又一次重重碾过前列腺时，樱井翔忍不住抬高了声音，眼前似有白光飞快闪过，到达了高潮。一股股精液从挺立的性器中喷涌而出，洒在了松本润胸腹一带。

该死，怎么又是我先射了。沉浸在高潮余韵中的主播非常不高兴。后穴还在不停地痉挛收缩，樱井翔突然挑起了嘴角，用力夹紧了内壁。而松本润也完全没有料到会来这么一下，突如其来的紧致舒爽让他也跟着射了出来。粘稠而滑腻的液体从穴口流出，顺着腿间滴落在大理石地面上，很快被水流冲走。

松本润黑着脸抬起头看着虽然被干得浑身发软却依旧挂着小恶魔般笑容的爱人，知道自己又着了道了。啧，这个小妖精。果然欺负狠了就会反击啊。不过无奈归无奈，也只好认命地替他细心清理欢爱后的痕迹，樱井翔满足地在他唇上留下一个吻。

“乖，给你的奖励。”

等把两人里里外外都洗干净了，松本润给樱井翔换上了睡衣，抱着他放到床上安顿好。

“喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢谁跟你做啊。”樱井拉住被子一滚，“真的是……”

“可是我刚刚还没有爽到诶。”松本润揉了揉他半干的头发，想要把人从被窝里挖出来，“再来一次吧？”

“禽兽啊你！”樱井翔一把掀开被子坐了起来，“你知不知道节制两个字怎么写啊？”

“是你让我别停的。”

“我说的是这个意思吗！”

“那你是什么意思？”

“我——”

樱井翔痛苦地发现，还真他妈没有别的意思……

“不行！明天还有客人要来！你这样我还怎么招待他们？”

“没事，你只要负责坐着吃就好了。”

“放开——我不要被人当作生活残障。”

“得了吧，所有人都知道了。”

“松本润！我要跟你离婚！”

“等我们做完再说。”

我不信你到时候还有力气瞎折腾。

END


	5. Double Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表哥表弟组上线~

“大家晚上好，欢迎来到Sho的三分钟厨房。”

“我是你们的新朋友Masaki。”

宝生丽子最近心情很好。东京的犯罪率似乎一下子低了很多，没有大案件就意味她不用依靠管家影山的力量。每天白天扮刑警，晚上继续做她的大小姐，玩得不亦乐乎。由于日子过于悠闲，她也开始追赶平民的潮流。比如今天在警局听见有人在说最近风头正劲的直播间，是两个大帅哥一边做饭一边秀恩爱。宝生丽子被勾起了好奇心，一听就觉得很有爆点。

于是在用完晚餐后，宝生丽子就坐在客厅里用超大电视看起了直播，顺便品尝影山给她泡的顶级花茶。说实话，她家的执事除了腹黑毒舌基本就只剩优点了。长得帅、会做饭、有责任，还很有钱。毕竟是给宝生集团做管家，赚的钱远远多于普通人了。

「哇！又来一个帅哥！」

「Shoちゃん你出轨了吗？！你觉得我有没有机会？」

「来人把前面的那个拉出去暴打一顿。」

「我的妈我觉得这位更符合我的审美啊！」

「Jun呢！！让我看看你绿了没！」

果然很精彩啊！感觉信息量非常大。宝生丽子在沙发上选了一个舒服的位置看戏。

“Shoちゃん……我搞不定啦！”Masaki似乎招架不住弹幕的各种轰炸，求助似地看向身后那个从开始时就一直背对大家没有露出正脸的人。

“嗯？怎么了？”Sho放下了手中的食材，走了过来。

“他们问你是不是出轨了还有Jun是不是绿了。”Masaki机械地重复着弹幕，那叫一个生无可恋。

“哈哈哈哈——”Sho笑得直不起腰，拍了拍Masaki的肩膀，“还是我来吧。”

“今天Jun他有事出去了，所以是Masaki陪我直播。他可是非常非常可爱的。”Sho朝着屏幕挥了挥手。

「原来如此！害我白激动了半天……」

「Shoちゃん为什么你身边都是帅哥？？」

「这位Masaki名草有主了吗？真的很可爱啊！」

直播间的弹幕又炸了，可是宝生丽子一条都没看进去。她的全部注意力都集中在了那张不能更熟悉的脸上，这个世界太玄幻了！宝生想要拿起茶杯喝一口压压惊，手一抖杯子从指间滑落，和大理石地面碰撞发出了清脆的响声。

“大小姐？您没事吧？”影山闻声赶到，动手开始收拾起了碎片。

“影山。”宝生丽子严肃地看着这个突然出现的男人，“问你一个问题。”

“您请说。”

“你其实是会影分身术的忍者对不对？”

“大小姐，恕我失礼。”影山深吸一口气，弯下了腰，“请问您的脑子里装的都是水银吗？”

又来了……宝生丽子反复做着深呼吸提醒自己要忍耐，指着他身后的屏幕问，“那你怎么解释这个？！“

影山回头，一眼就看见了被放大的和自己至少有九成相似的脸。画面上的人他认识，是他表弟樱井翔，之前一直在国外工作，到底是什么时候回来的呢。

“大小姐，我建议您以后少看一点漫画。”影山推了推自己的眼镜，“有个更好的解释就是他是我亲戚。”

“我记得你不是双胞胎啊。”宝生丽子不信，“哪有长那么像的亲戚。”

“那我只能用家族基因强大来解释了。”影山耸耸肩，“他就是我的表弟樱井翔，只是我们很久没见了。”

“噢——原来是这样。”宝生丽子拖长了语调，她想起了刚刚看到的弹幕，突然有了主意，“影山，我放你几天假。你不是很久没见你的表弟了嘛，去叙叙旧吧。”

“嗯？可是您——”

“去吧，说不定有什么意外的惊喜呢。”宝生挥挥手。

“那么，我会安排好临时接替的人选。”

影山离开后，宝生丽子继续看着屏幕上正在打闹嬉笑做饭的两人。她家毒舌执事的表弟，好像是个很有意思的人呢。

毕竟是自家人，影山联系上樱井翔比二宫和也联系上松本润容易多了，方式也很简单粗暴。

樱井翔做完了直播，送走了相叶雅纪，正好松本润也回来了。手机轻微震了一下，拿起一看是一条来自陌生号码的信息。

「明天下午三点来这里碰面。如果你不来我就把你小时候穿女装的照片发到网上去。」

后面附上了一个地址，没有署名。

樱井翔的嘴角抽了抽，心里已经有了一个人选。唉、怎么就被发现了呢……

正在厨房里忙着收拾残局的松本润抬头看见爱人正拿着手机一脸严肃。

“翔，怎么了？”

“呃……没什么。”樱井翔连忙否认，一想到是谁他的头就有点疼，还是先不让润知道好了。

“真的？”

“真的！对了，明天下午我有点事，电影我们改天再去看吧。”樱井随手拨弄了两下手机放在桌上，“我先去洗澡了。”

“诶？你不是想看很久了么——”

什么事那么重要啊……要说最了解你的除了对手那就是枕边人了，松本润觉得这里面一定有猫腻,。等到浴室传来水声，他拿起了樱井翔留下的手机，居然还上锁了。稀奇了，这可是头一回。

松本润的怒气值积攒50%。

密码密码……他试了自己生日、翔的生日、交往纪念日、结婚纪念日，甚至“我爱松本润”这种一看就有毒的答案，结果一直提示错误。

松本润的怒气值积攒100%。

嘿呀，好气啊！我不会被绿了吧……

虽然心里一直胡思乱想，第二天下午他还是一脸正常地目送着一看就精心打扮过的樱井翔走出家门。但是等关上门，松本润立马黑下了脸，拿出手机直接下达了命令。

“大翔，出来喝酒！”

影山坐在空无一人的咖啡厅里，拿出了怀表打开一看，两点五十九。还有一分钟，要是还不出现，那就只好发照片了。是贴那张旗袍的呢还是女仆的呢？影山喝了一口红茶，慢条斯理地思考着怎么对付自己表弟。

随着门上的风铃叮铃作响，一个人踩着点进来了。

“这一片明明那么热闹，这家店居然一个人都没有，真是难以置信。”

樱井翔拉开凳子坐了下来，摘掉了墨镜口罩还有帽子。

“稍微动用了一点宝生集团的力量。”影山放下了茶杯，镜片后的眼睛闪过一丝无奈，“倒是你，打扮成这样想干嘛。”

“最近出门总能被人认出来，这样能省很多麻烦。”樱井翔耸耸肩，自顾自地倒了一杯红茶，眼神还一直朝影山面前的芝士蛋糕上瞄。

“我看你做主播玩得很开心啊。”影山把蛋糕往前推了推。

“哪能啊……这只是我的副业。”樱井翔尴尬地笑笑，吃了口蛋糕就放下了叉子，嘀咕道，“好难吃，还是润手艺好……”

“还是什么？”

“没什么。哥，你怎么知道我回来了？发短信还不署名，虽然一看就知道是你发的。”

“我家大小姐看了你直播以为是我。”影山瞪了他一眼，“你回来了也不说一声真好意思啊？”

“那什么……”樱井翔望了望天，拿出了来之前想好的说辞，“太忙了，所以没跟你说。”

你知道等于整个家族都知道了，我才没那么傻把自己往枪口上送呢。

“你这次回来好像有哪些地方不一样了。”

“我能有什么变化啊？”

“有种要煮红豆饭的感觉。”

樱井翔一口红茶全部喷了出来。看吧！这就是为什么我不肯告诉你了，要不要这么准。

“你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

看着手忙脚乱找纸巾擦嘴巴的表弟，影山推了推眼镜。

“没有、绝对没有！哥，我们晚上去吃什么啊我知道有家烤肉店不错——”

“我亲爱的表弟，你以为所有人都跟你一样是瞎子么？”

“你无名指上虽然没有戒指，但那圈印子难道是凭空冒出来的么。”

“你以前从来都不挑剔食物的口味的，现在居然还会嫌弃东西难吃了。”

“你知不知道你都有双下巴了啊？就你那动手能力会自己做饭才有鬼了。”

“还有那个直播间，所有人都在说秀恩爱，那么高调还指望别人不知道？”

影山的语调很平稳，但速度一点都不慢。樱井翔觉得自己的神经越来越疼…….这么多年过去他的表哥还是那么可怕的一种存在啊！

“我知道你以前摆过算命摊子，但你现在明明是个执事啊！”

“我的副业一直是侦探啊，我没有告诉你么。”影山喝了口茶，轻描淡写地说道。

“必然没有啊！”樱井翔崩溃了，手肘撑住桌面低下了头，“哥、你到底想怎么样啊……”

“老实交代。”

“好吧，我在美国登记结婚了。”樱井翔撇撇嘴，“而且……是跟个男人……”

随后把他和松本润从相遇到恋爱到结婚一五一十说了一遍，深吸一口气坐正了身体，准备迎接暴风雨的到来。

没想到影山只是一脸我就知道的表情，撩了撩眼皮。

“所以你就这样把自己卖了？”

“怎么能叫卖了呢……”樱井翔眨了眨眼睛，“你好像不是很生气？”

“我看着你长大的会不知道你其实早就弯了？”影山身子前倾，“但是我没想到你竟然是下面那个，你知不知道我们家只能是攻？”

“下面就下面，他对我好就行了。”

有本事你做上面那个。

“是不是真的好不是你说了算的。你爸妈他们知道了么？”

“还没想好怎么说……”

“我可以帮你去说点好话，但是有个条件。”影山的嘴角微微挑了挑。

听了影山压低声音的一番话，樱井翔头痛欲裂，只想趴在桌上哀嚎一下。

苍天啊……能不能赶紧来个人把这个妖孽收了啊！！

“我就想看看他到底对你如何。如果不好的话你趁早跟他离婚。”

“可是有必要这样？？我喊他出来不就好了。”

“那就没意义了，”影山摘下眼镜擦了擦，重新戴上，“当然你可以选择不答应，下场自己考虑。”

“哥，算你狠。”

樱井翔现在无比后悔自己没事开什么直播，这都是什么事儿啊……

东京的另一边，一个颇有格调的酒吧里。

松本润坐在吧台前喝着闷酒，周身的低气压又一次逼退了企图接近他的男男女女。他仰头又喝下了一大口波本，肩膀猛地被人搭住。扭头一看，是张和自己无比相似的脸。

“动作这么慢。”松本润扫了他一眼。

“还慢？我可是丢下案子就过来了。”深山大翔放下了自己的包，跟酒保要了杯酒，“你今天怎么会找我喝酒？失恋了啊？”

“翔他——”

“不会吧？真被我说中了？”深山大翔摸了摸耳朵，不等他说完就在一边碎碎念，“哥，你看我早就告诉过你了。婚姻是人生的坟墓，更何况还是个男人。”

松本润和深山大翔是一对表兄弟，因为强大的家族基因，他俩也长得几乎一模一样。这两兄弟从小关系就好，松本润的厨艺更是师从深山大翔，结婚也好回国也好他都第一时间告诉了这个表弟。只是因为各种奇怪的原因和顾虑，松本润并没有让樱井翔知道自己有个双胞胎似的兄弟。

“你说够没有啊。”松本润拍了一下他的后脑勺，“我没有失恋。”

“嘶——那你在这里装什么忧郁啊……”深山大翔揉了揉头，无语道，“哥，我是个直男，不是很懂你们这些基佬的想法。我以后要找对象肯定也要找个直男。”

松本润一口酒呛在了喉咙里，我那愚蠢的欧豆豆啊……

“呵，没毛病。你开心就好。”

“合着你没什么事还火急火燎地找我来喝酒。”深山大翔觉得自己被耍了。

“也不能说没事，”松本润的手指转动着杯中的冰块，把昨晚的事情说了一遍，“我就觉得翔他有点奇怪。”

“嗯，我这里有两个猜想，都是坏消息你想先听哪一个。”

“……那你就一起说吧。”

“你没事找事或者你绿了。”深山大翔咬着嘴里的糖块，一脸遗憾的样子。

“不太可能吧……明明昨晚才做过。”松本润若有所思，在一边自言自语。但是怎么解释他的反常呢……

“你想知道直接去问他不就好了。”律师深山表示直球什么的最有用了。

“那不行，万一弄巧成拙了翔肯定会不开心的。”松本润连忙摇摇头，“前段日子好不容易才哄好的。”

深山忍不住望天，我的哥你说出来的话都对不起你的总裁身份和酷炫的外表啊。啧，爱情真是让人盲目。

不过毕竟是自家哥哥，深山觉得还是要帮他一下的。

“那我们可以这样——”

“你确定这样有用？”松本润怀疑地看着他，“不会玩脱了吧？”

“必须有用啊，你是当局者迷，我就不一样了。”深山大翔挑挑眉，“我可是律师，发现蛛丝马迹是我的强项。”

“你行不行啊……”松本润始终觉得哪里不太对。

“安了，哥。不会有事的。”

深山大翔喝了一口酒，冲淡了嘴里的甜味。那就让我看看到底是怎么样的人能让大哥他如此牵挂。

这个世界就是这么玄幻，樱井翔被那个和自己长一样的表哥胁迫准备一项计划，松本润被那个和自己长一样的表弟忽悠也准备进行一项计划。现在两个计划的当事人装作没事一样正在手牵手逛着街，不过都有点心不在焉，各自思考着等下要进行的事情。

要是被穿帮了的话……润/翔他会炸了的吧……两人都忍不住各自打了一个冷颤。

等走进一个商场后，樱井翔突然提出要去洗手间。松本润暗自松了口气，当即表示你快去吧我在这里等你。看着樱井消失在拐角，松本润三步并成两步冲进了一个试衣间，在里面等待他的是表弟深山大翔。两个人飞快地交换了一下衣服，唯一不一样的发型也被帽子完美挡住。

“记住，翔说什么都是对的。他特别讨厌吃香菜但喜欢吃荞麦面，还有贝类也喜欢，你等下可以带他去吃——”

“哥，这些话你已经说了至少二十遍了。”深山大翔打量着镜子中的自己，满意地点点头。

“千万小心啊，我可不想下半辈子睡沙发。”

“知道了知道了……”

另一头，樱井翔快步走进了挂着“清洁中”牌子的洗手间，和等在里面的影山交换了衣服。

“哥，你的衣服永远都是这么一板一眼的么。”樱井翔戴了戴那副金边眼镜，“居然是没度数的？”

“我是个执事。”影山抹了点发胶在头上，“那你非得用这么奇怪的发型？”

“大风吹，这个很流行啊。”樱井看着镜子中两个几乎一模一样的人影，“润他是个处女座强迫症患者，大多数情况下他都听我的，除了某些时候……”

“比如？”

“咳咳、你懂的啊……还有就是他有时候喜欢在大庭广众下亲我。”樱井翔不忘最后提醒一遍，“你打探归打探，千万别暴露了！不然我就惨了。”

“……禽兽。”影山看着表弟不由自主地捂住了屁股，直接在心中的小本子上给松本润扣了二十分。

影山最后整理了下衣服，确定自己和樱井翔没什么区别后，走了出去。朝等在外面的松本润挥了挥手，笑得灿烂。

影山的计划其实很简单，他想要扮成樱井翔的样子和松本润相处一段时间，看看他是不是真心实意对自己的表弟好。一个人在不知道的情况下流露出的才是最真实的，影山一直以来都这么觉得。

深山大翔的计划也很简单，他想要扮成松本润的样子和樱井翔相处一段时间，从细节上来考量他是不是真的绿了自家表哥。如果真是那样，作为直男的自己以后就更有理由去FFF那些同性恋了。

不过当樱井翔朝着他跑过来的时候，他突然开始怀疑起了自己的性向。虽然照片上见过，但是真人明显更有活力与朝气。尤其是当他笑的时候，深山竟有点被晃得睁不开眼。这样灿烂得如樱花般的人，真是便宜大哥了。

影山看着松本润突然不说话了，只是怔怔地盯着自己看，心里也有点忐忑。难道是被发现了？再三肯定自己的外表没有出错，影山思考着这时候樱井翔会怎么做。好吧，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手与松本润十指交错。

“怎么不说话？傻了？”

“因为翔太好看了，看呆了。”深山被手上的温度一惊，才发现自己竟然出神了，连忙调整心情。

这个倒是实话。

“讨厌……”影山表面上装得一副害羞样，实际在心里又给松本润记上了一笔。嘴巴很甜，自家表弟应该很吃这一套，就是不知道是好是坏。

真正的松本润在不远处的货架前偷瞄这边两人的动态，暗中观察。不看不要紧一看就炸了。好你个大翔，居然还吃翔的豆腐。他家爱人的手只有他能碰！这下是真的失策了……松本润现在满脑子都是如何把自己表弟暴打一顿，看他出的都是什么馊主意。

“啊，你一定饿了吧？中午想吃什么？”深山突然觉得背后有股凌厉的目光扫射着他，觉得不能在这继续待下去了。

“随便啊，你挑吧。”影山知道樱井翔是个吃货，只要他多吃点至于吃什么都不重要。

“周围好像有家新开的荞麦面店，要不去吃那个？”

“行啊，就那个好了。”影山满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

深山大翔一愣，不是说是荞麦面的狂热爱好者么？怎么会这么平淡……不过疑惑归疑惑，他还是拉着樱井翔朝那家店走去。毕竟多说多错，作为一个合格的替身是不会自讨没趣的。

另一边真正的樱井翔放下了手中的报纸，目送着两人走出商场。看来是一切顺利，但总觉得有什么事情忘了说了，是什么呢？想了半天也没有思绪，看来不是什么重要的事情，应该不会出大乱子才是。

荞麦面店里。

影山仔细地掰开筷子，夹起一点点荞麦面，等上面的热气散去一点，略微吹了吹，然后送进嘴里轻轻咀嚼着。有时候人可以伪装外表，却伪装不了下意识流露出来的一举一动。如果说今天对面是真正的松本润，影山这从容优雅的吃面方式早就暴露了他不是樱井翔。

深山大翔虽不是松本润，但也发现了樱井翔的异常。他还记得表哥再三跟他强调樱井翔喜欢吃荞麦面，碰到自己喜欢吃的东西的时候更是恨不得把腮帮子塞得满满的，就像仓鼠一样。虽然眼前之人和传闻中反差很大，但深山不得不承认这个一派从容的樱井翔更符合他的品味。该死，自己怎么开始胡思乱想起来了。

如果他不是樱井翔的话……

内心深处有个声音一直在蠢蠢欲动。善于追求0.1%真相的他突然有了一个极其大胆还有点荒谬的猜测。既然自己可以和表哥长得很像，那么樱井翔会不会也有一个长得很像的亲戚呢。深山记得松本润告诉他因为自己手艺太好了，把樱井翔都喂出了双下巴。可是眼前这个人明明是个尖下巴，这一点更进一步验证了深山的猜测。不过作为一个律师，他还有最后一个证据要确认。

“翔，要不要来点香菜？”

“好啊。”

好了鉴定完毕，这个人绝对不是樱井翔。

影山可不知道自己已经暴露了，他还在尽力扮演着表弟的角色，然后顺便考察松本润这个人。一顿饭下来，他发现松本润对他是百依百顺，什么事情都抢着来，看来平时是真的对翔很好了。除了爱讲冷笑话这点让他难以接受，其他方面倒是挑不出什么毛病，勉强给个及格分吧。

深山大翔看着面前这个吃完饭还不忘优雅地擦嘴巴的人，觉得自己的直男设定在这一刻分崩离析。

不管你是谁，只要不是樱井翔就行，我还不想让和自家大哥抢男人这种狗血情节发生在自己身上。

深山的内心像上紧发条的八音盒正在弹奏欢快的乐章，他甚至都懒得去思考为什么会有真假樱井翔两个人。这些都不重要，他现在满脑子都只有怎么把人搞到手。

“吃饱了吗？”

“嗯，好撑啊……”

吃饱了就好，这样才有力气应对接下来的事情啊。深山摸了摸自己的耳朵，挑起了嘴角。

深山大翔带着吃饱喝足的“樱井翔”重新逛回了商场，看见立着“维修中”牌子的洗手间不由分说就拉着人进去。这下可苦恼了尾随其后暗中观察的两个正牌货。

松本润一边假装挑衣服，一边恨得牙都要咬碎了。混蛋大翔你到底想干什么！要是你敢动他一下，我一定把你大卸八块。顺便在心里祈祷，翔你可千万争点气，一定要发现那个不是我啊！

樱井翔则是担忧地望着远处的洗手间，他原来以为松本润最多和自己拉个小手亲个嘴，没想到竟然玩得那么大吗？不会真的想要大庭广众之下玩厕所play吧？可他也不觉得腹黑表哥会乖乖被怎样，反而是开始担心真相暴露后的自己了。

松本润一定会让他三天下不了床的吧……

洗手间内。

“润，你想干嘛？”影山不知道松本润葫芦里卖的什么药。

“来跟你好好聊聊。”深山一步步把人逼到墙角，手臂一撑，挡住了他所有退路。

“在洗手间里？”影山的嘴角抽搐一下，觉得有必要重新给他打个分。

“这样你的秘密才不会泄露啊。”

“你在说什么啊润——”

“其实，你不是樱井翔对吧。”

这句话扔出去后，深山看见原本不安的人突然站直了身体，脸上慌张的表情也在一瞬间消失得无影无踪。

“你怎么发现的？”影山淡定地理了理衣服。

深山便把之前自己的怀疑挨个说了一遍。

“……”这么重要的事情竟然不说？影山深深地替自己表弟的智商感到捉急。

“所以你到底是谁？”

“我叫影山，是翔的表哥。”影山推了一把松本润，“现在能请你让开吗？”

“当然不能，因为我还有一件事情要告诉你。”深山凑近他的耳朵，“其实我也不是松本润，我是他的表弟，深山大翔。”

“呵，你以为这种玄幻的东西我会信？请恕我不能奉陪了。”

“你不信也没事，以后总会相信的。”深山的笑容里带着努力抑制的渴望，“现在只需要知道我对你一见钟情就可以了，这位影山さん。”

说完便把他的手按在头顶，然后把影山所有想要脱口而出的嘴炮都堵在了他的吻中。

时间一分一秒过去，洗手间里的两人就是不出来。樱井翔有点急了，想要走近点再看。光顾着看前面，好像不小心踢到人了。

“啊、不好意——”樱井翔连忙想要道歉，但是看见蹲在地上的人回过头后他有种活见鬼的错觉。

“翔？！”

“润？！”

两个人在原地大眼瞪小眼，都不敢相信自己看到了什么。但是在一起这么多年，眼前这个人是自己的爱人肯定不会错。如果外面这个才是真的，里面那个到底是谁？！

“我表弟深山。”

“我表哥影山。”

松本润率先反应过来，决定先下手为强。

“亲爱的你不仅没告诉我你有个跟你长得一样的表哥，还联合他来骗我？”

“不是的！我也是被他逼的……”原本就提心吊胆的樱井翔被松本润这一长串指责弄得忘记了一个很重要的事实。

“知道错了？”

“润我们回去再说好不好，表哥他还在里面——”

“你有功夫管他不如担心下你自己！”

等到樱井翔趴在另一个没人的厕所的洗手台上被松本润从后面进入时，他才发现好像有哪里不对。妈蛋明明他也玩了偷天换日，自己都还没找他算账呢！！可惜现在想起来也晚了，他只能承受着源源不断的快感以及忍耐溢出嘴边的低吟。

这也太不公平了啊喂！

至于后来樱井翔有没有找松本润秋后算账，看他们家沙发有没有睡过的痕迹就知道了。而且自那以后好几天，樱井翔都没有自家表哥的任何消息。直到下一周直播的时候，他发现自己的直播间被人黑了，里面贴满了他小时候的黑历史。用脚想想都知道是谁干的了。

为什么倒霉的总是我啊！！

樱井翔哀嚎一声缩在松本润的怀里求安慰。松本一边咽着口水把照片偷偷存下来，一边安抚炸毛的仓鼠，“乖啊，我帮你报仇。”于是转手就把影山和宝生丽子的信息发给了深山大翔。

哥只能帮你到这了，剩下的你自己加油。

几天后。

正在出外勤的宝生丽子遇见了一个背着双肩包嘴里嚼着糖块的年轻人。

“我叫深山大翔，是您的执事的表弟的爱人的表弟，美丽的小姐。”深山朝宝生丽子行了一个礼。

“噢，你找我有事？”

“影山さん他拿走了原本属于我的一样东西，想找他拿回来。”

我的心。

躲在暗处的影山自然是看到了这个让他恨得牙痒痒的人，多亏了他自己的屁股到现在还在隐隐作痛。但作为一个合格的执事，影山不可能无视宝生丽子对他的召唤。

“大小姐，为了您的安全着想，请不要理这种只会用下半身说话的混蛋。”影山努力无视着在一旁的深山大翔。

宝生丽子看着两人之间的暗流涌动兴奋极了，终于有人要收了这个腹黑毒舌的妖孽了啊！

“影山，回去准备一下，晚上我要邀请深山さん共进晚餐。”宝生大小姐朝深山眨眨眼。

“是，大小姐。”影山深吸一口气，“但以后的推理就只能靠您自己了。”

“没关系，我很乐意为您这样高贵善解人意的小姐效劳。”深山大翔微微一笑，“忘了自我介绍，我是个律师。”

你到底想干吗？！

追求你啊。

END


	6. Love or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厕所play

这年头不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友。

影山听完松本润的一番分析，真的想让樱井翔把这句话抄一百遍。都说恋爱中的人智商是零，那么结了婚的人智商一定是负数。如果换做是别人，影山肯定会用优美并不带重复的语句向对方的全家献上最诚挚的问候。但是鉴于这个人是自己的表弟，全家什么的真的不好出手。

好了就决定贴那张女仆的吧。

影山虽然一脸淡定，可墨黑的眼珠里闪过的一丝紧张并没有逃过深山的眼睛。像被人盯上的猎物努力维持着最后的镇定，慌乱又不失优雅。

他现在的防御真的很脆弱，是一鼓作气还是徐徐图之？

松本家祖传的直球基因在这一刻发挥了关键作用。

“所以你到底是谁？”

“我叫影山，是翔的表哥。”

“影山……跟我的名字很配啊。”深山吹了声口哨。

“松本さん，请你自重。”影山皱了皱眉，想要推开他，“现在能麻烦你让开吗？”

“当然不能，因为我还有一件事情要告诉你。”深山凑近他的耳朵，“其实我也不是松本润，我是他的表弟，深山大翔。”

影山愣了一下，随即嗤笑一声。如果自己跟表弟长一样是只有1%可能性的事实，现在再来一对长一样的表兄弟？而且自己的表弟跟眼前这人自称的表哥是一对，这算什么？平日里管理着宝生集团庞大资产帝国的执事影山开动了他的金头脑，只一秒便得出了答案。

1%*1%=0.01%

很好，没准宝生家可以去投资拍一部叫99.99的电视剧。

“呵，你以为这种玄幻的东西我会信？请恕我不能奉陪了。”

“你不信也没关系，现在只需要知道我对你一见钟情就可以了，这位影山さん。”

当影山那好看的眼睛带着嘲讽瞥向他时，深山大翔觉得自己的心跳停了半拍。他现在算是知道为什么自家大哥会对樱井翔百依百顺了，这家人的魅惑绝对是深入骨子里的。碰到这样的人，如果还有哪个男人敢说自己是直的，那他一定是瞎了。

我说小律师……抖S执事明明是在鄙视你，不是在诱惑你啊……

不过这些念头只在刹那间一带而过，比他的想法更快的是他的动作。深山大翔把影山不停想要推开他的双手抓住按在胸前，低头狠狠地吻住他的唇。

深山记得松本润有次跟他说樱井翔的唇饱满得像个快熟的樱桃，影山虽然和他长得很像，但唇似乎薄了一点点。可他就是喜欢这种的。面对影山的极力抵抗，深山也不急，只是慢悠悠地含住他的上嘴唇细细舔舐，舌尖扫过上面的纹路，时不时试探着紧咬的牙关。等到唇瓣渐渐有了充血的迹象，他才肯放过转而进攻被冷落了很久的另一瓣。

“住……你……松本——”

影山趁着深山大翔转换进攻目标的间隙，想要呵斥他的无礼。只是还没来得急说出一句完整的话，微张的嘴唇反而给了深山进攻的机会。深山干脆放弃了嘴唇，带着灼热欲望的舌席卷了影山的口腔，准确地勾住四处躲闪的小舌贪婪地挑逗着。

影山觉得赖以生存的氧气正在一点一滴地从体内流走，被禁锢在胸前的双手根本用不上劲，只能无力地扭动着。唯一能活动的手指摩擦着深山大翔的衬衫，指尖弯曲隔着布料狠狠刺进他的胸膛中，恨不得撕下一层血肉。

深山大翔自然感受到了胸前传来的刺痛，他甚至还能听到影山喉咙深处断断续续不成音节的声音，不用想就知道肯定在问候他的全家。可是越是这样深山就越起劲，这种在他看来可以称为情趣的东西，只会刺激得他更卖力，想要征服这份该死的优雅与骄傲。

在深山锲而不舍的进攻下，影山抵抗的频率越来越低。越来越严重的缺氧让他快失去了对身体的掌控。他惊恐地发现自己甚至开始不由自主回应起了挑逗，一丝快感从两人紧贴的嘴唇处滋生然后冲击着他的中枢神经。

不行……不能这样……

影山狠下心用牙齿重重磕了一下深山的嘴唇，在他吃痛的同时用力把人推开。

“啪——”

影山抬手甩了深山大翔一巴掌。

“松本润！你这样对得起翔么？！亏你还敢口口声声说爱他。”

这一下虽然是在怒斥眼前之人，何尝不是在警告自己。

“我要说多少次才能让你相信我真的不是松本润啊……”深山大翔摸了摸被咬破的嘴角，抹去了渗出的血迹，有些无奈地摇摇头。他摘下帽子，露出了完全不一样的发型。

“这样呢？或者我给你看我们从穿开裆裤起就一样的合照？”

影山没有说话，靠着墙壁平复着自己的呼吸。事实摆在面前由不得他不信，这人可能真的不是松本润。擅长脑补推理的影山很快理清了全过程，应该是自己和小翔在洗手间交换衣服的时候，那俩兄弟也趁机换了身份。好一场double exchange, 好一个0.01%的概率。

“这位神山——”

“那个，我叫深山不是神山……”

“——深山さん，不管你出于什么目的，刚刚的事情我就当没发生过。”

影山整理了一下不知道什么时候被扯开而凌乱的衣服，走向了洗手间的门。才走了没两步，右肩就被一只手搭住。

“影山さん，你以为我会这么轻易放你离开么。”

“你知不知道我现在有超过十种办法让你收回刚刚说的话？”影山没有回头，只是伸出左手按住了右肩上的手。

“那你又知不知道我有超过二十种办法让你走不出这道门？” 深山的声音带着笑意，眼底却是如墨般的欲望深渊。

“呵，希望你等下不会后悔。”

影山的话音刚落，左手用力扣住肩上的手腕，斜着侧开一步，一个标准的姿势给深山来了个过肩摔。可惜深山大翔并没有如他所想一般摔倒在地，而是一个灵巧的翻身稳稳站在了地上。

“宝贝儿，你真是越来越让我惊喜了。你不仅嘴上犀利，身手也不差啊。”深山揉了揉自己的手腕，笑得更加开心了，“我现在恨不得进入你的身体看看还有没有更多的惊喜在等着我。”

“这种白日梦，等你下辈子再做吧。”

洗手间的空间本来就不大，两个大男人硬是在里面打了起来，准确点只是影山在单方面进攻。作为宝生家的执事，为了能给主人最好的保护，身手肯定也是必须要掌握的一个技能。影山也不知道自己哪里来的怒气，从进入这个厕所以来他就一直被深山大翔牵着走，刚刚一时不察被他得了手简直就是耻辱。

深山自然是从影山的每一次进攻中感受到了腾腾的杀气。嘛，也是能理解，毕竟才被一个陌生男人强吻过。影山这看似瘦弱的小身板，出手的力道还真不轻。深山一偏头躲过了迎面而来的一拳，随即左手一伸一挡，架住了瞄准他腹部的偷袭。

影山的反应的也不慢，左脚后撤一步，右脚毫不客气地冲着深山就是一个飞踢。眼见着要踹中胸口了，影山又不免有点担忧。要是真的伤到他了小翔会很难做的吧……只是没等他收回力道，深山轻松避过，还顺便在他小腿内侧的胫骨上轻轻一击。

“呃——”影山吃痛，失去重心跪倒在了地上。

“亲爱的，我承认你的身手很不错。但是这样子是赢不了我的。”深山大翔一边感慨着一边顺势抓住他的手腕，转身绕到他身后。

“谁是你亲爱的！”影山一惊，抬起右手冲着背后之人就是一个肘击。

可没想到深山竟然吻了一下他的后颈，温热的呼吸带起了酥麻的颗粒。影山天不怕地不怕就是怕痒，后颈什么更是重灾区。深山这一下弄得他浑身软得不行，手上的力道也减弱了不少。下场就是人没打中反而把自己的右手也搭了进去。深山三两下扯下了自己的围巾，往影山双手上一缠，还不忘打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“怎么样？现在的我有资格做白日梦了么？”深山把已经汗湿的刘海拨到一边。

“深山大翔，我警告你别太过分了。”影山咬着嘴唇，没懂自己怎么又着了道了。

“放松，宝贝儿，会让你爽的。”深山把人打横抱起往洗手台上面一放，“反正你也逃不掉了。”

“你到底想怎么样！”

深山分开影山的双腿挤了进去，火热的昂扬顶着那里，“你说我想怎么样？”

“恕我直言，一个连自己的老二都管不住的男人，还要脑子有什么用？”

即使动弹不得，影山依旧像朵带刺的玫瑰。

“用来爱你啊。”深山咧嘴一笑。

“你的爱就是把第一次见面的陌生人给上了？”影山眼里带着讽刺，“你们两兄弟都是只会用下半身说话的禽兽？”

“真聪明。”深山轻轻抬起他的下巴，“从我确定你不是樱井翔开始，我就想干你。”

他的手摩挲着腰间的软肉，隔着衣服都能感受到影山在不由自主地颤抖。同时他又低头咬住了小巧的耳垂，舌尖舔着耳廓软骨。接二连三的挑逗让影山难耐地扭动着身躯，胯下也渐渐胀热了起来。

这个青涩的表现让深山挑起了暧昧的微笑，“你该不会是……第一次跟男人做？”

“跟你有关系吗？”

“当然，因为我也是第一次。”嘴角的暧昧变成了得意，“我们真是绝配。”

“第一次你还敢说让我爽？”影山的嘴炮根本停不下来，不怕死地继续挑衅着。

“这样吧，我们来打个赌。”深山从衣服袋里摸出一颗糖，撕开包装放进影山的嘴里，“看你是先吃完，还是我先让你爽到。”

“你！！”

“小心啊，如果掉出来或者咽下去都算你输。”

深山大翔扯开了影山的裤子，把长裤褪到脚踝，内裤当然也不会让它留在原地，握住从刚刚起就一直顶着他的物什揉搓起来。

“你的嘴硬和它还真配。”

没给影山继续毒舌自己的机会，深山大翔蹲下身含住了影山半勃的性器。

影山意识到，不管他如何抗拒，自己的身体已经投降了。

半硬的性器一进入深山温热湿软的口腔，一股从未有过的快感刺激得他差点喊了出来。别看他一直熟练地S自己的表弟，还对他被人压了表现出了毫不遮掩的嘲讽，实际上影山的职业让他根本没有太多时间去体验情爱之事，更不用说跟一个男人了。

深山的舌尖在顶端的马眼处打转，肆意吮吸着从小口中渗出的液体。牙齿时不时掠过柱身，细细啃咬着上面的青筋纹路。手上也没闲着，不轻不重地揉着底部的阴囊。比起哥哥松本润那天生的性感，深山的一举一动带着诡异的条理性。他让越来越硬的炽热在嘴里有节奏的进进出出着，似是在故意模仿着交合的动作。

这种深入人类本能的暗示让影山全身的血液都集中在了自己的性器上，身后被绑住的双手无意识地摩擦着玻璃镜子，仿佛传来的冰冷触感能缓解半分燥热。深山的口腔像是湿濡的沼泽，拖住他拉扯去未知的深处，但嘴里的薄荷糖又偏偏刺激着他的神经，像抱住了救命稻草死死守着最后的理智。

就在影山被渐渐推向高潮边缘时，深山却吐出了快要释放的性器。

“怎么样？舒服么？”

影山脸上带着潮红，呼吸急促而性感，糖块在嘴里撞击着他的牙齿，发出清脆的响声。

“如果你就只有这点本事——”

“别急啊宝贝儿，我们继续。”

深山站起身，右手往洗手台一伸，自动感应的水流很快打湿了他的手。没等影山反应过来，一根手指就抵在了他的身后，慢慢顶进了穴口，在里面转动起来。

“啊！痛……”

这个动作完全超出了影山的承受范围，眼睛一下子睁得更大。尽管有水流的辅助，手指依旧略显干涩，异物入侵的感觉让影山猛地绷紧了身子。

“放松，夹那么紧我们还怎么往下做。”

“滚、滚出去——”

可惜影山这恶狠狠的声音并有起到任何作用，深山不为所动地耐心扩张着紧涩的内壁，然后看准时机顶进了第二根手指。

影山急促地喘息着。

“没有润滑剂，你只有忍着点了。”

原本干涩的甬道在两根手指的努力下变得渐渐湿滑，深山见影山的挣扎幅度变小，像是适应了异物的入侵，于是顺势塞入了第三根手指。

“呃、混蛋……”

影山像是一个被折去双翼的天鹅，僵硬地伸长了脖子，仅剩残破的美感。

深山大翔被这样性感的身体一激，失去了理智。原本还打算多做点铺垫的想法被他扔到了天边，他毫不犹豫拉开自己的裤链，露出了已经硬得发烫的性器。他抬起影山的臀部，掰开像海绵蛋糕一样柔软的臀肉，一个挺身把自己叫嚣的男根顶了进去。

“嗯哈、啊——”

被比手指粗硬了不少的东西进入了原本就没有完全扩张的穴口，撕裂的剧痛让影山短暂地失了神智，终于呻吟出声。

“不……不要……”

影山拼命地摇着头，嘴里的糖块被他咬得四分五裂。

“晚了。”

深山在他的耳边吹着热气，一寸寸深入，直到进入了大半。看着影山疼得眼角逼出了生理泪水，到底是留下了余地，尽可能想让自己的动作轻一点。然而柔软的内壁紧紧咬着他的性器不肯放开，他全身的细胞再次被兴奋地调动起来，动作幅度也不由自主地变大。

随着深山一进一出来回抽送，影山的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，水声和体液在穴口处被碰撞出了极其淫靡的声音。像一剂完美的催情药，渗透着每一处神经。影山被顶在大理石台面上前后移动。因为手动不了，只能靠手肘撑住身体的重量，磨得那里一片通红。

深山大翔见状在心里划过一丝心疼，可让他在这个时候停下来是根本不可能的。他只能解开了影山手上的束缚，然后拉起他的身体靠向自己，让那重获自由的双手搂住他的脖子借力。

最初的疼痛不知道在什么时候被渐渐压下，取而代之是阵阵快感在影山被操得软烂的身体内四散开来，像是干涸的沙漠得到了期盼已久的甘霖。影山很想用力掐住那个混蛋的脖子，可身体根本没有多余的力气去服从妄图反抗的意识。

深山一边大开大合地抽插着，让淫靡的撞击声回荡在空旷的厕所中，一边握住了那处胀热挺立的地方，不紧不慢地套弄着。前后两股力量让影山的嘴角溢出了美妙的呻吟，不知道是不是一边吃着糖的关系，听起来格外甜腻，似要把人融化一般。

“嗯啊……哈……慢、慢一点啊！”

感觉身体已经不再属于自己。

“别叫得那么好听，我会疯的……”

简直就是上瘾的毒药。

“禽……兽！停下——”

不要，再快一点。

“做不到。”

与我一起沉沦吧。

影山的身体化作了一滩春水，眼前出现了不规则的色块，一阵酥麻从脚尖窜到了头顶。高潮在这一刻涌来，白色的液体从深山的指尖流出，滴在了原本就泥泞的交合处。影山的喘息声和发颤收紧的内壁也将深山推到了爆发的边缘，全身肌肉绷紧，抽插的速度越来越快。

“你要是敢射在里面……”

——我以樱井家的尊严起誓。

话音未落，伴随着深山的一声低吼，影山就觉得体内一热。

——送一句mmp给你们兄弟俩。

深山大翔把影山搂在怀里，把手上残留的粘腻液体抹在了柔软粉嫩的臀肉上。

“爽吧宝贝儿？看来是我赢了呢。”

影山将他推开一点距离，然后张开了红润的嘴。里面的糖块不知何时消失得无影无踪。

“错了，是你输了。”

说完一用力，一记手刀砸在了深山的后颈上。

深山毫无防备地闷哼一声，失去了意识。

糟糕……好像忘了退出来了……

放在台面上的手机震了震，松本润正在清理的动作一停，接起了电话。

“哥……你在哪里啊？”传来了深山大翔有气无力的声音。

“商场厕所。”松本润按了免提。

“好巧，我也是。”深山顿了一下，“你为什么不告诉我你家那位有个长那么像的表哥啊！”

“这是个好问题，我也是今天才知道。”松本看了眼在一边哼哼唧唧的樱井翔。

“所以我们被他们俩兄弟耍了？”

“那是你，我可是很满足的。”

“其实我……也、嗯……”

都是男人，这种话基本也是一秒懂了，但是没想到最激动的是樱井翔。

“我表哥把你上了？！”他一把夺过手机。

唉，又一个被摧残的可怜人……

“呃，不是。”深山看了眼洗手台镜面上的两个词。

「SCREW YOU」

“是我把你表哥上了。”

樱井翔愣了好几秒，很快每一处神经都在兴奋地尖叫。

天啊我的妖孽表哥居然被一个男人给压了这简直就是年度最佳这下可以嘲笑他一辈子了！

等等……表哥被人上了，还是被松本润的表弟。他找不到那俩兄弟，就只能拿我出气了。

松本润看着樱井翔的表情从呆滞到兴奋到恐惧又到呆滞，他家爱人这是怎么了？

“润，我完蛋了……”樱井翔面无表情一字一句说道。

“别怕有我呢。”松本润赶紧抱住生无可恋的他，“到底怎么了？”

“喂喂——”深山的声音从手机中传出，“哥你能不能给我送点衣服过来啊？我的衣服被他表哥毁了……”

“活该，自己想办法。”松本润干脆地拒绝，身为律师居然把第一次见面的陌生人给上了，不给他点教训以后还不得捅破天啊，“没看见我正忙着么。”

深山大翔看着被挂断的电话，嘴角不停地抽搐着。

这年头做表弟的都没人权么？！等我把影山追到手，到时候我就是你的表哥夫了。

他拿起手机拍了张screw you的图片设为桌面背景。

下次见面，我不会再给你逃走的机会了。

影山さん。

END


	7. Jealous Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房play

“我回来了。”

松本润站在门口时就觉得哪里有什么不对。隐隐可以闻到的焦糊味透过门缝传了出来，他的内心不免咯噔一下。自从他的爱人樱井·特别能作·翔和迷弟相叶·偶像至上·雅纪凑在一起直播以后，这种烧厨房的桥段已经很久没有在家里出现过。

今天他不过是早回来一会儿，居然碰到了久违的景象。松本润根据这个焦糊味程度盘算着什么时候有空要换一个新的厨房了，或者干脆换个新家吧。

边想边推开门，果不其然看到了冒着黑烟的烤箱和满地狼藉的厨房，以及蹲在地上装死做戏的生活三级残障樱井翔。

“Sho？你蹲在那里干吗？”Jun扫了一眼立在流理台上的平板，心想果然又在玩直播了。

“啊啊啊！你为什么这么早回来了？”Sho没有回头，反而把身子躬得更低，“站住，不准过来！”

“……？”心里有过阴影的Jun觉得这句话莫名熟悉，再三确定今天没有惹到他的darling以后，小心翼翼地靠近，把人拉了起来，“乖，先起来，地上凉。”

Sho心不甘情不愿地站起来，露出了身后一个奇形怪状的物体。Jun只看了一眼就觉得他的爱人厨艺达到了一个新的境界。

「你们有没有发现，每次Jun都喜欢在直播一半的时候出现。」

「Jun啊啊啊啊，好久没见他了！！我只想看他们俩撒狗粮啊！！」

「前面的你几个意思？我们Masaki明明那么可爱！」

「难道只有我一个人的关注点在Shoちゃん为什么要把蛋糕放在地上？」

「拜托，放桌上就不是他的风格了。」

“亲爱的，这是……什么？”Jun用手戳了戳，觉得看起来像是奶油。

“唔……你猜？”Sho躲避着他的视线，望向了厨房的天花板。

「Shoちゃん你太坏了，你做出来这个谁猜得出来哈哈哈。」

「Jun我来告诉你！Shoちゃん在给一个神秘人士做蛋糕，男女不明！」

「靠！要你多嘴？？说不定是做给Jun的惊喜礼物呢。」

「说实话，如果是给女的，这也太可怕了。」

「你们不觉得，如果是送给男的，好像更加可怕了……」

满屏幕乱飞的弹幕莫名就停了下来。有句话怎么说来着，最怕空气突然安静。

Jun自然是看到了这些弹幕，不由地在心里打起了算盘。自己的生日早过了，二宫的也是，相叶的还没到，他表哥影山的不知道，大翔不太可能。思考了半天他竟然想不到他能给谁做蛋糕，内心一时五味杂陈。不过明天就是两人的三周年纪念日，难道爱人是在给他准备惊喜礼物吗？

“这还用猜吗？我就说这是个蛋糕。”Jun越想越觉得靠谱，他心情大好地凑了过去，“做得比番茄炒蛋好多了。”

“那你刚刚还问我这是什么……”Sho怀疑般地瞥了他一眼。

“我那不是在逗你玩嘛。”Jun卷起了衣袖，拿过一旁的雕花奶油，“要我帮你装饰吗？”

“好啊，拜托了！”Sho殷勤地解下围裙，手忙脚乱地给Jun穿上。

「Shoちゃん内心os: 太好了收拾烂摊子的人出现了。」

「Jun真的太宠Shoちゃん了啊啊啊！！来，让我们干了这碗狗粮。」

「我就想知道他会如何把这堆奶油变成一个蛋糕，施魔法吗？」

「这睁眼说瞎话的本领我赵日天甘拜下风。」

「看惯了Shoちゃん和Masaki，我都快忘了我是被这俩秀恩爱拉进坑的。」

Jun仔细看了看这个跟蛋糕八竿子打不到一块儿的奶油块，奇怪的触感让他不用想就知道一定是Sho做的黑暗料理。他拿过放在一边的一大桶奶油，舀了一大勺甩在蛋糕上，慢慢转动底座把奶油抹匀。

场面一时变得很安静。Sho趴在流理台上，双手撑着下巴，目不转睛地盯着Jun的动作。伴随着底盘转动的声音，一个蛋糕的雏形在Jun的巧手下展现了出来。Sho不禁感慨，他男人就是上得厅堂下得厨房。穿上围裙是大厨，脱掉衣服是……禽兽。

「讲道理，我真心觉得这个直播间不该叫Sho的三分钟厨房。」

「这分明是Jun的三分钟厨房orz」

「啊啊啊我不行了这个画面实在太美好了！」

「Shoちゃん这么趴着简直就像一只仓鼠。」

「前面的别走，我刚想这么说！」

Jun长吁一口气，把勺子扔回那半桶奶油里，再一次拿起雕花专用奶油开始装饰蛋糕。这个雕花用的明显是买来的高质量奶油，Jun用起来也是事半功倍，一朵朵花飞快地出现在纯白的蛋糕上。

Sho在一边看得咽了咽口水，觉得一定很好吃。于是悄悄伸出手想要蘸一点奶油，只是还没碰到就被Jun轻轻拍了一下。

“亲爱的，我好不容易装饰好的。”Jun像是不经意地把托盘往后移了移，“可别弄坏了。”

开玩笑，他做的奶油吃了怕不是要去医院？

“可是……”Sho看了看蛋糕，撅了撅嘴欲言又止。

“想吃呐？”Jun在勺子上雕了一朵玫瑰递给他，“给，只有这一个，晚上不能多吃奶油。”

“啊——”Sho保持着姿势不变，只是张开了嘴，入口即化的奶油让他幸福地瞪大了眼，“好好吃！”

“我雕了半天的玫瑰，你看都不看一眼就吃了？”Jun无奈地看着爱人啊呜一口把花全吃了。

“谁说我没看？本来也没有那么好吃，是你雕得好看把它变好吃了。”Sho舔舔嘴角站了起来，“可惜只能吃一个……不开心。”

Jun的心理防线被Sho直白的夸奖击个粉碎，他二话不说拿过一个盘子，在上面雕了一圈玫瑰花递给了Sho，“吃吧，想吃多少都行。”

「这个直播间的精髓就是，你永远不知道这俩会用什么方式出来虐狗！」

「我一直以为Jun是个直球boy，没想到Shoちゃん也是啊。」

「他们谈恋爱的时候肯定是格外轻松。」

「Jun不行啊，被Shoちゃん吃得死死的，这样仓鼠是要上天啊。」

Jun正一脸柔情地望着津津有味地吃着奶油的爱人，抬眼看了一下屏幕，“是啊，没办法呢。”

言下之意大爷我就是乐意宠他上天怎么着吧。

正在跟美食奋战的Sho终于记起来了他才是主播，咬着叉子开始和观众扯皮互动，时不时瞄一眼旁边的进度。

“嗯？什么叫我今天又做黑暗料理了？这蛋糕明明那么好看。”

“那什么……我……我有烤了蛋糕做了奶油啊！”

“他做的就是我做的，他什么都是我的，哼。”

“好了，搞定。”一旁的Jun终于放下了手中的工具，Sho扭头一看，有点不敢相信自己看到的，和他一样震惊的还有几万观众。原本的奶油块不知怎么就变成了一个精致的蛋糕。他一直知道松本润手巧，但看来还是低估了他的厨艺。。

“怎么不说话？”Jun脱掉了围裙，把人拉进怀里，“还满意吗？”

“满、满意啊！”Sho像是才回过神，“你到底还有多少技能是我不知道的？”

“这个嘛，要等你以后慢慢挖掘了。”Jun笑容暧昧，“都不亲我一下以示感谢？”

“喂——直播呢，别闹！”Sho一把推开他，扭过头去掩去了微红的脸颊。

“哎，又不是第一次了，怕什么——”Jun的话音未落，就感觉嘴唇一热，Sho飞快地凑过来亲了一下。

「我特么就是一个原地爆炸！！」

「我出去旅游一周拍的照片都没有刚刚五分钟截的图多！」

「前面的交出你的图包，不然我就把Shoちゃん抢走了。」

「你们不觉得这一幕……很像他们在结婚吗？就差切蛋糕了。」

「什么叫像，明明已经结婚了，妈的。」

「求别提伤心事！！嘤嘤嘤我的Shoちゃん！」

「其实……到最后还是没说这是送给谁的蛋糕啊……」

“这个很明显了啊，就是——”Jun把亲了他一下就准备开溜的Sho搂进怀里，得意地朝着摄像头宣示着他的主权。

“哎呀，就是送给一个很重要的朋友的嘛，我还能送给谁啊。”Sho眨了眨眼睛，一脸理所当然地接过了他的话头。

“……嗯？！”Jun的笑容凝固在了脸上，很快挑起的嘴角慢慢放下，发出了危险的信号，“你刚刚说送给谁？”

没等围观群众准备吃瓜，直播信号又一次被干脆地切断。

樱井翔看了眼漆黑的屏幕，觉得气氛突然有点微妙，讪笑着后退了半步，“就是……送给一个朋友的啊。”

“朋友，你倒是说说看是谁呢。”松本润不为所动，步步逼近非得问个明白。

“怎么？吃醋了啊？”樱井翔看着这个满脸写着“不爽”两个字的男人，突然起了玩闹的心思。他不再后退，伸手拽住松本润的领带把人拉到面前，轻轻抬起他的下巴，用极尽诱惑的气音挑逗他，“可惜……我就不告诉你。”

“翔、知道我吃醋了就不要再玩火了。”松本润太阳穴的青筋重重地跳了几下，他一把抓住那个作乱的手按在胸前，“老实交代。”

“想要答案就自己来找咯。”樱井的手指顺势勾开了衬衫的纽扣，在领口那一块打着转。

“宝贝儿，我看你是想被操了。”这些动作的暗示意味已经极浓，松本润是个正常男人，面对爱人的挑衅与调情，他没道理退缩。

“我只是想跟你打个赌，”樱井翔用膝盖顶开了他的腿间，硬是挤了进去，“半小时问不出来就算你输。”

“那我要是问出来了呢？”

“赢了——”他脱掉了上衣顺势沿着流理台一靠，“当然是有奖励的。”

樱井翔用手肘撑起上半身看松本润三两下扯开了他那价格不菲的衬衫，仅仅扫了一眼纹理分明的腹肌，就觉得小腹窜起了一股热流，在那一块打转徘徊。

觉察到自己起了反应，樱井翔忍不住扭了扭身子。最近他们两个都忙，已经连着好些天没有放纵过了。虽然嘴上没说，内心还是渴望更多的亲热，他想借着这个机会好好疯一场。所以当松本润裸着上半身俯下来时，樱井翔伸手环住了他的脖子，顺势微张双唇迎接那熟悉又浓厚的男性荷尔蒙。

樱井翔的性格多种多样，不管是工作时的精明，还是直播时的可爱，都让松本润爱不释手。但他最中意的还是樱井翔在性爱上的主动。他的爱人很喜欢在自己面前抛开一切享受肉体的快感，性爱上的契合也是他们深厚感情的一部分基础。

松本润迫不及待地吻住了那仿佛久等的红唇，比起在摄像头前蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，现在这种才是真正意义上的法式热吻。因为才吃过不少奶油，樱井翔的嘴甜腻得快要把人融化一般。松本润并不太喜欢吃甜食，但眼下他的舌尖扫过每一个角落，恨不得把每一丝甜味都吮吸干净。

樱井翔被吻地发出低沉的呜咽，原本环住脖子的双手也变得不老实起来，在后颈一带游离。松本润最近才理过头发，稍短的发根刺激着樱井的指尖，轻微的刺痛让身上的欲火更加明显。他开始主动出击，抢夺着主控权。两人灵巧的舌头在不大的空间里互相纠缠，交换着氧分，直到极限才依依不舍分开。

“翔，你真甜。”松本润舔了舔嘴角带起的银丝，“可是还不够甜。”

“那你还在等什么。”樱井翔扫了一眼远处的蛋糕，冲着松本挑起了上目线，“快把我变得和那个一样甜。”

操，太骚了。可他就是喜欢。

松本润喉咙深处压抑着意义不明的低吼，本来以他的打算是直截了当干正事的，毕竟憋了好几天他实在不想浪费时间在前戏上。但被樱井翔这么一挑逗，他现在满脑子都是满足爱人的愿望，哪怕他的老二已经硬得发疼。

那些弹幕说的真对，自己还真的被吃得死死的。不管是生活还是做爱。

松本润再一次低头吻住了樱井翔，同时伸出手一只手玩弄着他左边的乳尖。指甲压过敏感的乳晕，即使樱井翔被堵住嘴他还是能听到他的呻吟。这是让他继续的信号。松本润似乎把做菜时的巧手全部转移到了性事上，或拉扯或揉搓，凭借着手上的触感就能知道乳尖在悄然挺立变大。

樱井翔一边舒服地把身体抬得更高，一边拉过腰间的另一只手放到没有被照顾到的右边。松本润看着樱井翔欲望弥漫的双眸中带着几分不满，忍不住轻笑一声，“别急啊亲爱的，我们来玩点别的。”

说完他拿过放在流理台上的粉色奶油，以红肿的乳首为中心玩起了雕花。很快，一朵娇艳的玫瑰花绽放在了樱井翔的胸前。

“哈哈哈……别、好痒。”微冷的奶油碰到灼热的体温像是要融化一般。樱井翔本来就怕痒，现在更是感觉身上滑腻腻凉飕飕的，让他忍不住扭动着腰肢。

“别乱动。”松本润按住不安分的身体，“等下画歪了就不好看了。”

“……这是我的胸口不是蛋糕啊。”

“我知道，这不是在教你怎么做么。”

“哦？”樱井翔的嘴边勾起了玩味的笑容，“松本总裁不吃醋了吗？”

“做给我吃。”他眼神一暗，却也像个小孩子似的讨着礼物，“明年生日的时候。”

“为什么要等明年呢。”樱井翔单手环住松本润的脖子一用力把自己拉起来，另一只手伸到胸前划过那朵玫瑰。破坏了原本的美感，却显得更加妖艳。樱井翔把沾了奶油的手指移到松本润的唇边轻轻一点，“我现在就是你的蛋糕，吃不吃？”

什么蛋糕、什么朋友、什么吃醋都被松本润抛在了脑后，他现在只有一个想法。

“翔，你又撩我。”

“不喜欢么？”

“毫无抵抗力。”

松本润把手伸到樱井翔的身后撑住他的后背，然后低头一口咬住了那朵已经残破的玫瑰花。入口即化的奶油裹着依旧红肿的乳首无疑是最诱人的甜点，吸引着他的全部神智。湿热的唇舌化开了奶油，细细舔舐着乳晕边的嫩肉，甜腻又淫靡。

情欲被越推越高，樱井翔发颤的双腿再也支撑不住被撩拨得变软的身体。腰背一带被坚硬的流理台边缘卡得生疼，但也不过增加点情趣。他一边低喘着想要更多的触碰，一边去制止逐渐下滑的身体。

觉察到这点的松本润托住樱井翔的屁股往上一抬，把人抱到流理台上坐好，还顺便重重捏了一下软得跟棉花糖一样的臀肉。正想重新把人压倒，被樱井翔伸手挡住。

“有完没完你？吃那么多奶油不嫌腻啊？都说了吃我了不要磨磨唧唧的了行不行。”樱井翔忍不住瞪了松本润一眼，他现在满身的欲火无处发泄，偏偏这人还执著着前戏。他想要扯掉自己的裤子，但是发软的手弄了半天连皮带扣都没打开。

“刚刚是谁撩我的？”看着越来越暴躁的爱人，松本润咧嘴一笑，三两下就帮他脱下了裤子，当然内裤也不会让它留在原地。

“是我行了吧？”樱井翔撇撇嘴，胡乱蹬了几下把卡在腿弯的裤子踢到了地上，随后往流理台上一躺。

“这就等不及了？”松本润拉下裤链，露出了早已蓄势待发的男根。

“对，快点干我。”樱井翔的声线带着最后的压抑，张开双腿缠住爱人的腰身把他拉近，露出了早已湿润的后穴。

松本润扶住自己肿得发烫的阴茎，试探性地戳了戳浅色的正在贪婪张合的穴口，慢慢挤了进去。刚进去一个龟头，松本润就感受到了穴肉紧紧缠上来的压迫感。以前也不是没有试过未经扩张就进去，但是从来没有像今天一般夹得难受。

樱井翔虽然爽得发出了呢喃，可松本润还是担心会伤到他，只好退了出来。现在要是回卧室去那润滑剂估计樱井要坐起来和他拼命了，松本润扫了一眼四周，把目光停留在了搅拌机里那些勉强可以称为奶油的东西。

松本润伸手挖了一块，抹了点在穴口，塞进两个手指把褶皱一点点撑开抹平做着扩张。

“我说你今天就跟奶油杠上了——啊啊、嗯……哈……”

没等樱井翔说完，松本润抽出手指换上了他的肉棒，齐根没入。有了奶油的润滑和简单的扩张，这次进入终于不再那么煎熬。但是有段时间没做的甬道依旧紧致，酸疼的肿胀感和被填满的满足感让樱井翔爽得发出了腻人的呻吟。

刚刚才被嫌弃过动作慢的松本润也就直截了当地找到了他的敏感点，打桩似的一下下顶撞着。让粗热的性器冲开穴肉的包裹，前后摩擦着内壁，带起的啪啪声和爱人的低喘让他更是用力。

“呜啊啊……轻一点……哈——”

樱井翔被顶在流理台上移动着，双腿只好紧紧缠住松本润的腰不放开。他觉得自己身体快要烧起来了，脸一定红得厉害。身下冰冷的大理石台面刺激着滚烫的皮肤，冰火两重天的快感让他的呻吟带上了哭腔。细碎的呜咽卡在嗓子深处，断断续续地溢出嘴边。

这份甜腻甜过奶油蛋糕千百倍。

松本润好不容易压下的嫉妒重新占据了他的脑海，他终于记起来了这场性爱的目的。

“翔，你撩也撩了，爽也爽了，是不是该告诉我实话了？”

“我、我才不……嗯啊……告诉你，你输定了。”

松本润眉毛一挑，抬起手表看了看，“还有五分钟，你怎么就知道我输定了？”

被戳穿心思的樱井翔眼里闪过一丝慌乱，男人眼里势在必得的信心让他打起了退堂鼓，但依旧存着一丝侥幸。只要自己不说，想来他也没办法猜那么准。

松本润胯下动作不停，依旧戳弄着最深处的嫩肉，一边拿起手机拨通了电话，还好心地开了免提放在流理台上。

“润くん？”樱井翔还在猜测松本润想干嘛，电话里传出来的自家表哥的声音让他倒抽一口冷气。他挣扎地想要坐起来制止这个疯狂的举动，却被松本轻而易举地按回了流理台。

“……我的生日？已经过了。”影山很疑惑为什么松本润会突然问他这个，“怎么了——深山大翔！”

光顾着打电话的影山没有发现背后有人突然接近，一把把他扑倒在床上。

“起来！放开我——我要去给大小姐准备浴室。”

“宝贝儿，丽子她一定不会介意晚半小时再洗澡的。”

伴随着深山大翔的调笑声一同出现的，是衣服被扯开的声音和影山气急败坏的咒骂。

电话那头很快变成了忙音，松本润满意地结束了通话，“看来不是送给你表哥的。”松本的心里其实已经有了一个人选，只是还缺一个证明。他扣住樱井翔的细腰操弄着，趁着身下的人无暇顾及其它的时候，拿过他的手机拨通了另一个号码。

“翔ちゃん？”这次传来的是相叶雅纪元气满满的声音。

樱井翔终于意识到松本润想做什么，“雅纪！别说、嗯啊……唔——”他想给相叶提个醒，但偏偏身体在这时候被送上了高潮，突如其来的快感让他猛地捂住了嘴阻挡了高昂的呻吟。

“相叶くん，翔让我来问一下。”松本润被不停收缩的后穴夹得鬓角都渗出了汗珠，樱井翔想不明白这个男人是如何做到一边操他一边面不改色地打电话的，“他觉得光送一个蛋糕可能还不够。”

“哎？我觉得挺好的啦，反正大野さん喜欢吃甜食。”

“相叶雅纪，我警告你不要再随便往家里捡小动物！这个月都几只了啊！”相叶还想说点什么，二宫和也的小尖嗓透过电波震得他们耳膜疼。

“为什么啊，它们明明那么可爱！”

“可爱？？我新买的游戏机啊就这么被毁了！”

“活该——谁让你一直打游戏。”

得到了想要的答案的松本润礼貌地道谢后看了眼屏幕上的时间，“翔、看来是我赢了呢。”

“松本润你耍赖！”樱井翔喘着气恨恨地瞪他。

“我怎么就耍赖了？”松本润让胀成紫红色的巨物退出樱井的体外，把人打横抱起往卧室走去，然后在床上重新贯穿了他，“你又没有规定只能问你。”

“你——呜啊……混蛋……”樱井嘴上虽然骂骂咧咧，双腿还是顺从地缠了上去，让两人靠得更近。

“没想到你是给大野さん做蛋糕。”松本润满腔的不爽无处发泄，只能更用力地顶弄着。

“松本总裁、你居然……连兄さん的醋都吃？”樱井翔断断续续的声音带着几分无奈，“要知道……唔……我们能在一起还多亏了他呢。”

“樱井总监，你没发现我气的是别的东西吗？”松本润咬牙切齿地低吼着，“你记得过几天是大野智的生日却忘了明天是什么日子？”

松本的话音刚落，樱井翔突然一个翻身跨坐在了他的身上，伸手在枕头下摸索了一下拿出了精致的小盒子，“这是我本来给一个人准备的惊喜，但没想到他是一个笨蛋。”他撅着嘴，气呼呼地把盒子往床脚一扔。

松本润一愣，随即脸上尽是藏不住的笑意，他重新把人压在身下夺回了掌控权，“翔，你——”

“别跟我说话，”樱井偏过头去就是不看他，“我不跟笨蛋说话。”

“好，那我明天就把蛋糕拿去扔了。”

“喂！这是我送给兄さん的礼物！你干嘛——”

“因为我不准，宝贝儿。”

全世界，我只准你给我一个人做蛋糕。

“翔ちゃん，你给大野さん的礼物准备好了吗？”

“……唉，不提了，说多了都是泪。”

“我这有个主意，翔ちゃん要不要一起啊！”

“唔，说来听听。”

“我们穿女装给他拍段视频怎么样？”

END


	8. 正确的开门姿势

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玄关play

年末将近，街上越来越浓厚的圣诞节和新年的气息提醒着每个人旧的一年即将过去。按照传统，在这种特殊的日子里少不了上街采购点年货。但是寒风瑟瑟的天气冲淡了人们几分出门的欲望，恨不得在暖气的怀抱里多待一秒。

樱井翔也是这么想的。

呼出的热气在窗户上形成一层薄雾，樱井伸手抹了抹，透过一点缝隙看着窗外被飘雪覆盖的大街和把自己裹了七八层的行人。这样的天虽然冷，但他也不是无法接受出门，问题是家里的另一个人。

每年到这个时候畏寒的松本润总是容易感冒，前几天早上起来嗓子就像是破锣一样沙哑。这样的天就算樱井翔有心出去感受节日气氛，也不舍得松本润陪他一起受罪。所以两人也就干脆窝在家里做起了宅男。

那么你大概会想问，年货怎么办？

很简单，网购啊。

看这两人网购年货也是一件很有意思的事。细心的松本润思考着该给家里换点什么新的东西，比如之前做蛋糕毁掉的烤箱。不同于他的，吃货樱井翔的购物清单里列满的都是吃的。松本瞥了一眼樱井的购物车，觉得给他的账户绑上了自己的信用卡真是一件失算的事情。

“今天觉得好点了么？”

樱井翔回头看了看在沙发上看报纸的松本润，想起来他今天还没吃药，就走到厨房倒了一杯温水递给他。

“嗯，舒服多了。”

松本润接过水杯，顺手打开了放在一边的药盒。他的声音隔着口罩还有点闷闷的，但听起来比之前还是好上了不少。

“家里只有我们两个人就别戴口罩了，看着难受。”樱井翔拉下他的口罩，不满地戳了戳松本润下巴处淡淡的胡渣。

“怕传染给你。”松本润喝了口水吞下了药片，揉了揉他的头发，“不过你不喜欢的话就不戴了吧。”

“哎，我的发型！别闹——”

樱井翔笑着拍开了松本润的手，正想去揉他的，门铃响了。樱井伸手按住想要站起来的人，“病号就乖乖坐着吧，我去开。”

“翔，买了什么？”

等樱井翔拿着快递回来，松本润正好放下手机。他看樱井翔和外包装奋斗了半天也没打开，无奈地摇摇头拿过来三两下扯开层层包裹的泡沫纸，最后翻出来一套茶具。

“我打算送给表哥的圣诞礼物，他那么喜欢喝茶。”樱井翔上下端详了一下觉得很满意，他的妖孽表哥影山应该会喜欢，“等下周找时间给他拿过去。”

“不用那么麻烦。”松本润拿起手机晃了晃，“大翔打电话过来，他们在附近逛街，打算来蹭饭。”

“嗯？好啊——”樱井翔刚说好，想起松本润的身体忍不住皱起了眉，“可是你还感冒着，做饭会累的吧？”

“没事。”松本润听着心里漾起了一股暖流，把人搂进怀里亲了一下樱井的额头，“让大翔做吧，他手艺可比我好多了。”

“说起来，我哥他的手艺这些年进步了不少，也甩我好几条街了。”

松本润正想让樱井换个舒服的姿势枕在自己腿上，听到这话一愣，努力不让自己的嘴角抽搐得太明显。

“亲爱的，你哥可是宝生集团的执事。”

而且是个人手艺应该都比你好。

“这你就不知道了吧。”樱井翔捂着嘴笑了起来，像是想到什么好玩的东西，“表哥他以前连蛋包饭都不会切。”

“诶？真的？”

就这样两人在沙发上絮絮叨叨说着话，享受着冬日的早晨。不过这点温馨没有持续太久，前几天疯狂网购的成果在今天一下子爆发了出来。所有快递员像是约好了一样，专门挑这个时间送货上门。

松本润难得偷了一天懒，坐在沙发上看杂志，时不时抬头看樱井翔不停走进走出开门收快递。不过看了几次他的注意力就再也没放在杂志上，身体也渐渐燥热起来。

他们家有个玄关，去开门的话得换一下拖鞋。

事实上这不是问题，几乎每家每户都这样。

真正吸引他注意力的是樱井翔每次开门都是站在玄关的台阶上，撑住墙壁探出身体去开门，然后维持着这个姿势和快递员说话。

“翔，你不要用这个姿势开门，换下拖鞋有那么难吗？”松本润忍不住出声道，从他这个角度看过去只能看到樱井翔微塌的腰身和撅起的屁股。

真是要了他的老命了。

“懒得换，这样多方便啊。”樱井翔头也不回地应道，拿过包裹关上门，用力一撑站直了身体，一气呵成。

“等下摔倒了怎么办？”

“安啦，不会的。”

樱井不以为然地摆摆手，拿着快递走回了客厅，冲他做了个鬼脸。

松本润看着这个正在闷头拆包裹的人，忍不住磨了磨牙。这个智商高到秒杀一众学渣的人难道没看出来让他别这么开门，除了怕摔，还有更重要的原因？看来平时是自己把他保护得太好了，导致他都没有半分危机意识。

在家里就他们两个人也就算了，要是在外面也这样……松本润不禁开始脑补起来穿着西装衣冠楚楚的樱井翔用这种姿势开门，露出被塞进皮带的衬衫和被紧紧包裹在正装裤下的圆润翘臀，被身边无数饿狼盯着而不自知。

要说人的想象力无穷大，脑补出来的才是最可怕的。

松本润越想越生气，放在膝盖上的杂志遮掩了逐渐抬头的欲望。他深吸一口气，反复提醒自己要忍耐。

“听话，这样开门太危险了。”

“好好好。”

樱井翔似乎没有理解松本润刻意加重的“危险”两字有点别的意思，只是随口应了一声。正好一早上门铃第十次响起，樱井翔一边嘟哝着“我有买那么多东西么”，一边爬起来去开门。

然后他又一次翘起了屁股。

这真的没法忍了，必须给他一个深刻的教训。

樱井翔照例签收完，正想转身，就被松本润一拉按在了墙上。这一下力道有点大，樱井有种觉得内脏都震得隐隐作痛。

“嘶——好痛的，松本润！”

松本润看着这个愤愤回头瞪他的人，心里不免有点愧疚，刚刚好像是太用力了。他叹了口气，“都说了这样开门很危险的，你怎么就不听呢。”

“要不是你刚刚来拉我那下，你倒是说说看怎么就危险了？”依旧在状况外的樱井翔忍不住反驳道，还撑着墙又比了一个开门的动作。

樱井翔不乱动还好，这下松本润原本有的一点愧疚立马消失得无影无踪。他一把扯下樱井松垮的家居裤，狠狠地掐了一把饱满的臀肉，咬牙切齿低吼道。

“这么开门会被人干的啊！”

你是不是傻，我的宝贝。

好在樱井翔也不是真的傻，听到这话他回想了一下自己的姿势，不禁打了个寒颤。

好像……是真的容易引起误会……

但现在知道似乎也有点晚了，隔着裤子他都能感受到松本润高涨的欲望正紧紧贴着他的臀肉。熟悉的热度很快唤醒了他的身体，樱井翔不由自主地扭了扭屁股在那团火热上磨蹭着。

“润——”无意识的呢喃溢出嘴边。

因为松本润感冒的关系，他们是有好几天没做了。这一来一去，就像脆弱的火柴轻轻一擦便点着了欲火。松本润的嘴唇在樱井肩颈一带亲吻着，留着胡渣的下巴带来微小的刺痛感让他的呢喃更加腻人。这声音刺激着松本润的手变得不安分起来，伸进衣服下摆，重重揉捏拉扯着胸前的小圆粒，又适时在把乳头掐得通红前松开了手。

“屁股翘起来。”

在性事上一向强硬的松本润说着不轻不重的话，成功地让樱井捕捉到了语气中的不爽，顺从地把腰往下压，向后撅起了屁股。

迷彩紧身内裤被拉下卡在大腿根，突如其来的冷空气在臀肉上激起了小颗粒，里外冷热夹击让樱井翔难耐地甩了甩头。他希望松本润赶紧做点什么，这样不上不下卡得他十分不舒服。

“啪——”刚想着，屁股就被狠狠地拍了一下。没等他缓过神来，又是接连几下。原本柔嫩的臀肉显出了红印，仔细看还能看见手掌的轮廓。

“喂、你！”樱井翔吃痛，忍不住回头瞪了松本润一眼，直起身想要推开他。但被松本眼疾手快地搂进怀里，直接压到了门上。

“知道疼了？今天一定要给你个教训。”

松本润贴近樱井翔的耳边，用还带着点沙哑的嗓音刺激着身下的人。一只手制住扑腾的爱人，另一只手也没闲着，重重地揉弄带着诱人粉红的臀肉，让它在指尖变换着各种形状。

樱井被呼出的热气弄得向前缩了缩，内裤随着他的动作滑到了脚踝处和家居裤作伴。屁股被打一棒又给个甜枣的套路弄得格外敏感。原本那两下就疼，再配上更加用力的揉捏，非但没有缓解疼痛，反而愈加火辣。臀缝中间的粉穴也不知何时悄悄打开小口，湿润的触感让他不由自主夹紧了屁股，生怕肠液滴下来。

“我……我只有在家里才这么开门的……”

樱井翔想了想，觉得识时务者为俊杰，还是先服个软。

松本润听着他带着几分求饶几分撒娇的语气火气下降了不少，决定他一个机会。

“所以你是故意勾引我的？”

“没有，不是——我那是下意识！”

樱井被勾引两个字弄得一抖，生怕承认了等下就没法站着见表哥了。殊不知松本润现在最不想听到的就是这三个字。

“噢，下意识啊。”

很好，也就是说没准在外面也会下意识这么开门了。

松本润咬着牙，用不知道从哪里拿出来的润滑剂，泄愤般地倒了一大堆在那个微微翘起的屁股上，用手胡乱抹开，两根手指就着湿漉漉的液体直接送进了肉穴。

“润！我不是那个意思，你听我解释——”

樱井翔被熟悉的扩张搞得头皮发麻，思路也清晰了几分，猛地意识到自己说错了话。

但已经太晚了。

松本润打定主意必须要改掉他这个坏习惯，而门外的走廊里传来的电梯到达声给他提供了非常不错的灵感和方案。他抽出手指，拉下了拉链释放出早已蓄势待发的性器，在穴口处浅浅拨弄了几下，送进去了一点。

听到电梯声的不止他一人，樱井翔一边忍着后穴传来的不适感，一边惊慌地扭过头想要制止这个发情也不看时间地点的人。虽然一层楼不止他们一户，但结合今天早上一个连着一个的快递，樱井觉得中彩的概率还是非常高的。

“润，我们回房间去好不好，万一有人来了——”

“有人来的话……”松本润沉吟了一下。外面的脚步声有点杂乱，像是在确定门牌号，最后停在了他们家门口。

真是想什么来什么。

“要的就是这个效果啊。”松本润在樱井耳边低声说道，“翔，你可千万管好自己的声音。”说完门铃响起，松本趁机一用力整根撞了进去。

樱井翔没料到松本润真的会这么干，一刹那间疼痛和羞耻让他用力夹紧了屁股，死死咬住自己的嘴唇才将差点脱口而出的呻吟咽了回去。樱井翔知道他现在的状态糟透了，右手撑在门框上，左手被松本润抓住按在了背上。这个姿势别扭得很，他不得已撅起屁股把额头靠在门上寻求一个平衡点。

松本润被他那一夹也差点没忍住喉咙深处的低吼，他无视不停传来的敲门声和一声声“樱井さん”，扣住爱人的窄腰不停耸动着。润滑剂和肠液随着他的抽插摩擦起泡带起了淫靡的水声，在这个刻意保持安静的空间里极其明显。

如果有人此时贴在门上的话，或许可以听见细微的呜咽声。

门外的快递员还在锲而不舍地敲着门，被顶得既不能喊又不能叫的樱井翔特别想冲着他吼一句“我不在”。要不要这么敬业，没人开门明天再来啊，投诉你信不信啊！

外面突然没了声音，樱井悬着的心终于放了下来。然而没等他喘口气，放在鞋柜上的手机突然响了起来。这下连松本润都有点无奈，他不得已只能退出那个还在贪婪地吮吸他肉棒的小穴，拿过挂在一边的大衣穿到樱井翔身上，示意他去开门。

在快递员坚持不懈的努力下，门终于开了。一个年轻男子探了半个身子出来。

“请问是樱井さん吗？这是您的包裹，请签收。”快递小哥指了指地上的一个大箱子，并把笔递给了他。

体内情潮涌动的樱井翔倾斜着身体，右手颤颤巍巍地在签收单上写下了自己的名字。至于你说为什么要用这个怪异的姿势，因为他的下半身糟糕得一塌糊涂。内裤和家居裤还松松垮垮地堆在脚踝处，各种液体混杂着从穴口流出顺着大腿而下低落在地板上。

“需要我帮您拿进去吗？这个有点重。”

这个敬业过头的快递小哥大概是看他有点精神不济，于是好心提出帮忙。

“不……唔啊……不用了。”樱井的声音突然变了调，但很快克制住。他轻喘着摇摇头，“我等下自己拿就好了。”说完，迫不及待地关上门。

门后的松本润趁着刚刚樱井翔说话的当口，撩起大衣抬起他的一条腿重新顶了进去。虽然是短时间内的第二次进入，肉穴内依旧紧致，死死绞着冲进冲出的性器以示欢迎与不舍。

“松本润！嗯哈……啊……你太过分了！”

樱井泛着水光的眼眸毫无威慑力地表达着他的控诉，然而身体的诚实让这一切都没了什么意义，单脚站立的姿势只会让他的屁股翘得更高。

“哪里过分了，我这是在帮你改掉开门的坏习惯。”松本润低头欣赏了一下他的身姿觉得很满意，对准那凸起的敏感点一下下顶撞着。

“呜呜……不要了……嗯啊……这样好累……”

“知道错了吗？”

“知、知道了……唔啊……以后、以后不会再这样开门了……”

就在樱井翔断断续续地认错时，那煞风景的门铃又响了。这次松本润没有再退出，而是加快了频率，还贴心地替手软的樱井打开了门。

“啊，樱井さん，这是您的发票。刚刚忘记了非常抱歉。”

樱井看着这个九十度鞠躬的人，满腔的嘴炮冲到嘴边变成了违心的“没关系”。

他丢下这句话后摔上门，迫不及待转身搂住了松本润，送上了自己的红唇。体内的肉柱随着这个动作换了个方向顶上了前列腺，早已濒临爆发的樱井终于如愿以偿地射了出来，白色的浊液喷洒在了两人相拥的胸腹一带。松本润也抽送了几下射在了滚烫的内壁上。

“阿嚏——我发誓……一定要投诉那个快递公司……”

樱井翔靠在门上沉浸在高潮的余韵中，良久憋出这么一句话。

松本润笑着摇了摇头，抱起软绵绵的爱人去浴室清理，有点担心他不会真的被自己传染了吧。

一小时后，影山和深山大翔敲开了松本润家的大门。

“润くん，小翔呢？”影山进来看了一圈发现没有表弟的身影。

“翔有点不舒服，在房间里休息呢。”

正在厨房忙碌的深山大翔看着影山朝卧室走去，忍不住问松本润，“哥，你不是说自己感冒了么？我看你精神挺好的啊，怎么反而是翔くん倒下了。”

“这个么，大概是因为我帮他纠正了错误的开门姿势？”松本润摸了摸下巴。

“错误的……比如说？”深山大翔一脸虚心求教。

“喏，那个就是。”松本润示意了一下轻轻推开卧室的门，正探进半个身子的影山。

“原来如此，懂了。”

兄弟俩交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

卧室里，正躺在床上看书的樱井翔看见影山忙招呼他进来。

“好好的怎么就感冒了？”影山用手探了探樱井额头的温度，“还好没发烧。”

“大概是早上……阿嚏——拿了太多次快递……有点着凉了。”

樱井翔现在一想到快递两个字就想磨牙。同时也恨自己怎么就管不住手呢，不买那么多东西就没后面这些事儿了。

“你说你都多大了拿个快递也能感冒，真行啊。”影山例行吐槽完表弟后也不忘表示下兄弟情，“中午想吃什么？我让大翔给你做。”

“唔，海鲜粥。”

“感冒了还吃海鲜……”

虽然这么说着，影山还是打开半扇门冲着外面招呼了一声。等他回头，发现樱井翔正在用一种非常严肃的表情盯着他看。

“哥，我劝你以后千万不要在家这么开门。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“这是一个很惨痛的经验教训，相信我。”

影山被弄得有点莫名其妙，但还是答应下来以后不这么干了。就在樱井翔暗自松口气的时候，殊不知厨房里的深山大翔已经在打小算盘了。

宝生大宅里有多少门呢……

END


	9. 爱人太会玩怎么办

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装play

今天全公司上下气氛莫明压抑，一切都要归功于总裁办公室里面那个正在左右踱步的男人。

松本集团经过几代传承已经是业界有名的巨头，这一代当家松本润更是年纪轻轻就把公司打理得妥妥帖帖，坐稳了总裁的位子。他平日里虽然对工作克己严谨，但很注重公司氛围，私下里也常和员工打成一片，算是平易近人的典范了。

所以当他皱着眉头黑着张脸在公司里走过时，大家受其情绪的感染，惊讶之余更是小心翼翼夹紧尾巴做人，生怕哪里惹boss不痛快。在这一片寂静中，业务部的老大山田二正捧着一堆文件一脸严肃地跑向了他的办公室，随后就是窗帘缓缓降下，遮掩了两人郑重的神情。员工们人心惶惶，纷纷猜测是不是企业哪里出了问题，能让平时游刃有余的松本总裁如此揪心。

先不管外面的人怎么想，松本润看见等的人来了终于松了口气，转身坐回了办公桌前。

“快说说看，到底是哪里出了问题。”

山田二正把资料往他桌上一扔，毫不客气地拿过松本润面前那杯已经冷掉的咖啡狠狠灌了几口，这才气喘吁吁说道，“老大，一大早十几个电话我还以为我们公司要破产了呢。我跳槽来你这不是来帮你分析这种东西的——喂，你有没有在听我说话啊。”

“是么，那你回斗真那里去好了。”

松本润翻开了那份“关于分析‘Sho的三分钟厨房’人气下跌的若干意见”，头也不抬堵了回去。

自从相叶雅纪这个迷弟出现在了樱井翔身边后，正好松本润忙于工作，陪他直播的重任就交给了相叶。这一两个月来，两人经常在直播的日子里外出浪，对此松本润与二宫和也不置可否，任由他们玩。只是不管他们如何三天打鱼两天撒网，‘Sho的三分钟厨房’始终霸占着各种直播榜单第一名。

直到两天前的直播。松本润发现不管是人气还是礼物，樱井翔的直播间都下滑得厉害。虽然依旧人满为患，处女座松本润还是敏锐地捕捉到了危机。等到周一一大早上班，就喊了业务部帮他分析原因。

“算你狠……”山田拉过一把凳子找了个舒服的姿势，指着报告说道，“呐，根据我们的分析，你家那位的直播间是碰到对手了。就是这个——”

松本润顺着他的手指看到了“バズりNIGHT”这几个字，嘴角忍不住抽了抽，“怎么这么奇怪的名字。”

“更奇怪的画风还在后面。”山田拿过平板点开了一段视频，“她们自称甜品部，你做好心理准备。”

然后已经深吸一口气的松本润依旧被震耳欲聋的蹦迪音乐所震惊了。

良久，他才点了一下暂停键，“现在人的品味都那么奇怪？”

山田忍不住翻了一个白眼，心想一大堆人看樱井翔做黑暗料理也没好到那里去。不过这话他也没敢说出来，毕竟眼前这人是他的衣食父母，“你别小看她们，现在宅男们很吃这一套。数据显示从你家那位的直播间流失的观众大多数都去了她们那儿。”

松本润看着屏幕上那三个虽然不同风格但各个吸引人眼球的女孩，总觉得在哪里见过。仔细想了想没什么结果后，便点点头同意了他的分析，“啧，看来是有点棘手。”

“她们应该是在某个地下场所做的直播，具体位置我还在找。”

“嗯，拜托了。不过在那之前，你觉得我该怎么办？”松本润思索着要不要再秀几次恩爱。

“很简单啊，”山田再一次端起了咖啡杯调侃道，“买水军。”

“……”松本润愣了一下，随后拍案而起，“有道理啊！”

“噗——”山田二正来不及咽下的咖啡全部奉献给了地毯。对于这种没什么原则的护夫狂魔，他只想说你开心就好。

打发走了山田回去工作后，松本润盯着屏幕上的三个人若有所思，“甜品部……”

这么说起来，翔似乎最近也很喜欢吃甜点呢。

就在松本润挖空心思想为樱井翔的直播间打call时，我们的当事人又在做些什么呢？

樱井翔停下敲击键盘的手，揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，看着完成了大半的报告轻轻吁了口气。顺手拿过眼药水滴了两滴，忙了一天都有点头昏眼花了。

“喵——”手机轻轻一震提醒他有新信息。

那声猫叫是他上次出差时软磨硬泡松本润录给他的。一想到那么狂霸酷炫的松本总裁躲在办公室里用着小奶音的声线模仿猫咪叫，樱井翔就有点想笑。当然这么稀有的东西还是被他设成了松本润的专属铃声，每次一听到心情总会变得很好。

「忙吗？」

虽然只有短短两个字，樱井翔还是翘起了嘴角，手指在屏幕上飞快滑动。

「刚刚告一段落，准备休息下。」

松本润收到回信正准备说些什么，随后接连两条短信。

「秘书刚刚帮我买来的蜂蜜蛋糕！看起来相当不错哦。」

附上了一张蛋糕的照片。

樱井翔发完这一条把手机放在桌上，一手按着快捷键准备把写好的报告保存下，另一只手已经迫不及待伸向了不远处的蜂蜜蛋糕。又一声猫叫，跳进来一条信息。

「还是别吃了吧，你看你都胖了（笑）。」

樱井翔瞪大了眼睛看着这一条，手一抖，保存按成了清空。他连忙把操作撤销，一边也不忘冲着手机做了个鬼脸。

居然说我胖……不让我吃我偏吃，哼。

樱井翔咬了一大口蛋糕，对着镜头来了张自拍。

那边的松本润等了好久才等来一张图片。照片上的樱井翔鼓着腮帮子，嘴角还留有零星的碎屑。还附有配文，「我哪里胖了？」

这个人啊，不管几岁永远都是那么可爱。松本润笑着摇摇头，随手回了一条信息。

「怎么不胖了。昨晚你非要玩骑乘压得我都动不了了。」

「松本总裁请你以后管好自己的老二不要干我了谢谢。」

「那怎么行，其实我们可以换几个你在下面的体位，这样就不怕了。比如说啊……」

「变态！！！」

樱井翔把打好的句号删掉，换了三个感叹号来抒发内心的不爽。好不容易把嘴里的蛋糕咽下去，正准备去拿第二块，透过电脑屏幕的反光看见自己的脸似乎是圆了一点。

嘶……不会……真的……胖了吧……

已经碰到蛋糕的手停在了半空中，过了好久才慢慢收回。樱井撇撇嘴，算了，还是不吃了。

他重新打开了文档，打算把注意力放在工作上。但是蛋糕的浓厚香味一直弥漫在四周，他的眼神也总是不由自主地往那边瞟。正巧一个数字对不上，樱井翔拨通了大野智的内线电话却迟迟无人接听，这让他更加心烦意乱。

这时秘书进来送文件，樱井伸手接过，顺便问道，“大野くん呢？办公室也没人。”

“董事长他……”秘书欲言又止，但又经不住上司的眼神压力，最后还是决定听从眼前这个给他写年终评价的人，“似乎一直在餐厅。”

樱井翔不开心了，这到底是谁的公司啊，没见过这么消极怠工的领导。他一把合上了电脑，怒气冲冲地冲向餐厅，没有听见秘书来不及说完的另一句话。

“那个、相叶先生也在！”

大野集团是一家专门经营媒体传播的公司，大野家经过几代的辛苦打拼才让集团有了如今的规模。然而传到这一代出了某些偏差。大野智个人能力出众，但偏偏无心于家族企业的事情。立志成为一个渔夫的大野智顶不住家里的压力，找了大学的学弟樱井翔过来救场，这一救就是好几年。有了樱井的帮忙，大野智时不时钓钓鱼、做做陶土，偶尔兴致来了也会大笔一挥画点什么，十足的甩手掌柜了。

最近他的兴趣爱好里多了一项，甜品。

樱井翔像一阵风似的刮进了餐厅，老远就看见了大野智正窝在他的专属位子上对着一份蛋糕埋头猛吃。

这日子没法过了，我帮他做牛做马他居然在这里偷懒——可恶，那个蛋糕看起来好好吃……

正吃得开心的大野智背上被人猛地拍了一下，差点没噎住。急忙拿过面前的水杯喝了一口，这才回头看见樱井翔那阴森森的充满怨念的表情。

“兄さん！我找了你半天你居然在这里悠哉地吃蛋糕？你知不知道我们上个季度的财务报表有一个数字对不上账不平啊，你想审计的时候被请去喝茶吗？你孤家寡人一个没事我可是有家室的人——”

“翔くん，”大野智慢条斯理的声音打断了樱井翔的喋喋不休，拿起眼前的蛋糕送到他面前，“吃吗？”

“……”樱井翔的嘴角抽了抽，“大野智你太过分了！”

“翔ちゃん，我同意哦。”熟悉的声音从身后传来，“我早就让部长喊你下来了嘛，可他非说你肯定会自己来的。”

樱井翔回头，看见相叶雅纪端着一个托盘，正对着他笑得灿烂。

“雅纪？你怎么会在这？”

“我今天休假，路过这里顺便来看看你们。”相叶把手上的东西放在桌子上，拉着樱井坐下，“新鲜出炉的拿破仑。”

樱井翔的注意力早就被奶油和酥皮所吸引，咽了咽口水却也没有伸手。

“翔ちゃん？你不是最喜欢吃这个的吗？”迷弟相叶雅纪再三确定自己没记错，“是不是哪里不舒服？”

“没……”樱井翔把自己摔进柔软的沙发里，叹气，“是润说我胖了……”

“哪有，你一点都不胖！”相叶盯着樱井逐渐成型的双下巴笑得一脸真诚。

对过的大野智闻言暗自摇了摇头，要说迷弟真的是一种非常没有原则的生物啊。

“真的吗？那我不客气了。”樱井翔毫不犹豫地拿起一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，“啊，うまい！”

你问这三个人是怎么认识的啊？最初相叶雅纪所在的公司和大野集团要合作一个项目，双方一见面才发现居然是偶像和迷弟，这下事半功倍，连带着和大野智打成了一片。因为相叶雅纪喜欢吃甜食，一来二去大野和樱井也都沉迷各类甜品不可自拔。

于是他们自称甜品部。

江湖人送绰号“バズりNIGHT”。

樱井翔几块拿破仑下肚，心情好了不少，把变胖和财报丢在了脑后，和两人随意地闲聊着。

“说起来，这周直播我们穿什么呢？”沉默良久的大野智突然抛出了一个问题。

“啊对了！”相叶雅纪在包里翻了半天，拿出来一张宣传单拍在桌上，“这个怎么样？”

“喂喂、我们要不还是别玩了吧……”樱井翔突然隐隐有点不安。

最初是相叶雅纪想要玩点新花样给大野智庆生，所以和樱井翔两人穿女装给他拍了一段视频，意外得到了大野智的好评，还提出了要一起玩。于是相叶一拍大腿说，“干脆我们来直播吧！反正翔酱有经验嘛。”

误上贼船的樱井翔事后仔细想了想，他直播做饭和他们穿女装玩直播有什么半毛线关系吗？

没有。

“为什么不玩？安啦，ニノ他们都没发现呢。”

“等他们发现了就糟了。”樱井翔不由地揉了揉屁股叹了口气，但还是偏过头去看那张花哨的宣传单，“涉谷辣妹啊……这衣服有点难搞。”

“我来负责这个。”大野智难得积极了一回，“翔くん……你把我们财务报表搞定就好了。”

樱井正感动着他终于有点老板的样子了，下一句话让他恨不得把剩下的拿破仑全糊在那张佛系笑脸上。

剩下的几天无甚新意，松本润一边调笑着樱井翔变胖了一边依旧在深夜干得他求饶。

不就是换个体位的事儿吗。松本总裁一脸淡定。

对松本润来说，他表现爱的方式只有两种，在床上和在生活上。床上虽然一直被山田二正嘲笑无法满足樱井翔，但他一直秉承着“干我的人，让别人说去吧”。生活上就是好吃好喝伺候着，顺带操心樱井翔的业余爱好。

周五早上，刚刚收到山田的信息表示水军已经一切就绪，松本润一边穿衣服一边问道，“今晚我陪你直播？”

我就不信压不过那个“バズりNIGHT”。

“……什么？”正在翻箱倒柜找东西的樱井翔没有听仔细，“我的那条红色条纹领带呢？”

“我说，今天我陪你直播好么？”松本润走过去在樱井把整个抽屉都翻乱之前制止了他，三两下找到了那条领带帮他系上。

“呃、今晚不直播了，我和雅纪……约了智くん吃饭，可能要很晚回来。”樱井翔整理衣服的手微微一顿。

松本润带着期盼的笑意凝固在了脸上，枉他准备好了一切，却没算到樱井翔最近实在能玩，连副业都不要了。

“别啊，饭哪天都可以吃，”松本追着樱井走进了客厅，搂住了那个在喝咖啡的人，“对待工作要认真。”

“嗯，我很认真啊。”樱井翔喝完最后一口咖啡，凑上去把咖啡的苦涩印在了松本润的唇上，“所以我先去上班了，拜拜。”

“等等！”松本润心想完了根本不在一个频道上，连忙喊住他，“那我跟你们一起吃饭？”

“不行。”樱井打了个寒颤，努力让声音表现得嫌弃一点，“你过来瞎凑什么热闹。”

“翔！”

“嗯？还有什么事？”已经走出门的樱井翔又探了半个身子进来。

“……没，我就是想说，路上小心。”松本润挤出了一个笑脸。

简直完败。

经过早上的一番波折，松本总裁又一次无心工作，看着时针分针无意义地走过一圈又一圈。他现在很想去网上发一个帖子，“到底要怎么做才能在主播不配合的情况下提升直播间的人气”。纠结了很久的松本润突然灵光一闪，拿过手机拨通了一个电话。

“是我，今天有空么？”

临近中午的时候，二宫和也踩着饭点走进了餐厅。摘掉了围巾抖了抖身上的雪花，二宫看了眼银装素裹的大街，要不是他是一个合格的弟控，这样的天气谁乐意跑小半个东京过来吃饭。

“怎么了啊，J。”二宫和也拉开了凳子坐下，“看你一脸惆怅。”

“ニノ……”松本润揉了揉太阳穴，把事情前前后后说了一遍。

“就是这样了，不知道他哪里找到那么多吃饭的地方，这都好几周没直播了。到时候没人看了抓狂的也是他，偏偏现在还没丁点危机意识。”

正在努力和一块汉堡肉战斗的二宫和也心想，他那直播间没人了才好，这样我家那个笨蛋就不会痴迷了。不过这话他可不敢说出来，先不说相叶雅纪会不会让他睡一年沙发，光是对面那个人就不会放过他的。

“多大点事儿，视频给我看看。”二宫放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴。

很快，蹦迪般的音乐突兀地出现在了和它格格不入的高级餐厅里。二宫和也原先托着下巴淡定地看着视频里跳舞的三个女生，但渐渐坐正了身子蹙起了眉头。一个画面闪过，他按下了暂停键，而后略作调整，最终画面定格在了其中一个人的左肩上。

那里有一块模糊的印记。

看到这个和二宫和也若有所思的神情，松本润心中一动，拉动进度条调到了一个穿着JK制服的女生正脸上，然后伸出手遮住了眼睛以下的部分。二宫和也见状也如法炮制。很快，两人倒吸一口冷气，看到了彼此眼中的肯定与震惊。

“所以说……你也不知道他们这些日子到底在浪些什么？”松本润一口喝完了杯子里所有的酒企图冷静一下。

“这不现在知道了么。”二宫和也磨牙，指着剩下的一个人皮笑肉不笑道，“他又是谁？”

“十有八九是翔的上司大野智了。”松本润仔细辨认了一下，“那现在怎么办，把人带回家么？”

“不急，我们晚上去突击迪厅。”二宫重新切了一块汉堡肉，“只要他们直播，我就能找到他们藏在哪里。”

“可以，到时候来个人赃并获。”松本摸了摸下巴，“不过这样的话，我们需要点帮手。”

休息室里，樱井翔盯着手机屏幕坐着出神。尚未熄灭的屏幕上还有着松本润发来的最后一条信息。

「玩得开心。」

明明是很正常的对话和关心，也许是樱井翔内心作祟，总觉得松本润今天晚上话里有话。那股隐隐的不安再一次被翻了出来，上一次有同样的感觉是和表哥玩交换身份的时候。想到那次自己的下场，樱井烦躁地抓着头发，“啊啊啊——”

“翔ちゃん！别担心了啦。”相叶雅纪凑了过来，“ニノ刚刚跟我说他晚上和松润在一起喝酒呢，让我不用管他。”

“我说雅纪，你不觉得他们俩在一起才比较——”相叶说完这句话就回去继续折腾他的衣服，樱井只好把剩下的“可怕”两字又咽了回去。

“翔くん，这是你的。”大野智抬手丢给他一套衣服，和一顶长及膝盖的粉色假发，“时间不早了。”

时钟一分一秒逼近八点，在这个没有直播做饭秀恩爱的夜晚，“バズりNIGHT”直播间挤满了人。不少人在那里刷着弹幕倒计时着，也有人在讨论猜测着女神们今天会穿什么出场。等八点一到，原本漆黑的屏幕亮起，三个涉谷辣妹出现在聚光灯下，带动了全场的气氛。

对大野集团来说，手底下这样的地下场子数不胜数，专业的灯光和舞美一点都不亚于知名爱豆开的演唱会，也难怪会吸引了一堆宅男趋之若鹜。这样的氛围下，再多的不安也会被激动打散。

樱井翔一边对着镜头打招呼，一边不停往下拉他的衣服生怕走光。大野智给他准备的衣服是一件墨绿配黑色条纹的蝙蝠衫，下半身是短到不能再短的迷你裙，几乎尽数隐藏在了衣服的下摆里，脚上的白色绒毛小短靴更衬托着他那不输二十岁女生的白皙长腿。精致的妆容配以粉色的长发，完美地呈现出了一个性感又不失可爱的涉谷女孩。

围观直播的人非常爆炸，包括松本润。

他只是扫了一眼就差点握不稳方向盘，翻腾的欲火只差一点点就能点着他所有的怒气。随着副驾驶座上的二宫和也一句“找到了”, 松本一踩油门朝着目标地方横冲直撞急驶而去。

可惜东京就是大，等他们赶到的时候直播已经结束了。

玩得意犹未尽的大野智他们按照惯例向陪他们胡闹的工作人员道谢，顺便帮着整理各种器材。相叶雅纪刚从地上收拾起了一卷电线，直起身时看见了一个本不该出现在这里的人正朝他们匆匆跑来。

松本润。

要说偶像的力量是很伟大的，平日天然的迷弟相叶雅纪，此时只花了一秒钟思考，一把抓过不远处的樱井翔把他推进了漆黑的通道里。

“翔ちゃん，松润来了。你从这里出去找到智くん的车赶紧走，我帮你去引开他。”相叶的表情带着几分悲壮，“放心，我一定不会供出你来的。”

樱井翔张了张嘴想说些什么，但相叶只留给他一个背影，朝相反方向的通道跑去。隐在暗处的樱井远远看见那个熟悉到不能更熟悉的身影追着相叶而去时，浑身的毛孔都在打颤。他咬了咬牙转身沿着通道向外跑去。这是雅纪好不容易给他争取来的机会，决不能浪费了。

相叶雅纪本来对这地方也不算太熟悉，跑着跑着发现没路了，边上只有一间休息室，却怎么都打不开。他只好靠着门眼睁睁地看着松本润跑到他面前微微挑起了嘴角，“你是，相叶さん对吧？”

“晚、晚上好啊……松润。”被拆穿的相叶只好讪讪地打了声招呼，脑海里拼命想着说辞。

“晚上好，可我并不是松本润。”深山大翔冲他笑得温和，“另外，如果我是你的话，就不会离那扇门那么近。”

“诶？什么——”相叶雅纪还沉浸在前半句话中没反应过来，身后的门突然打开，一股大力把他拖进了漆黑的休息室。

“相叶氏，你长进了啊。”二宫和也咬牙切齿的声音在他耳边传来，“玩得开心吗？”

“啊啊啊啊ニノ你、你听我解释！！”

门外的深山大翔耸耸肩，撕开了一颗糖丢进嘴里，顺便发了条信息出去，他这里的任务算是完成了。

再来看看翔子小公主那里。

樱井翔的运动神经本来就差一点，再加上穿着迷你裙根本迈不开步子。并不算太长的通道他跑了好久都没个尽头，只好停下来扶着墙喘气。在这种阴暗狭小的空间里，脚步声总是格外明显。他尚未来得及做出反应，后颈上就传来一阵疼痛，樱井闷哼一声失去了意识。

影山抱住了自家表弟摔倒的身体，把他交给了走过来的松本润。

“大翔说那边没问题了，车子也停在了外面。”影山透过微弱的灯光看清了樱井翔身上的装扮也忍不住抽了抽嘴角，“大野さん那里我会去帮你们解释。”

“多谢了，幸好有你们帮忙。”松本润抱起了樱井翔朝外走去。

“润くん。”影山喊住了他，觉得还是替表弟说说好话，“翔他……你也别太——”

“哦对了，为了表示感谢，我明天派人把大翔小时候穿开裆裤的相册给你送来。”

“成交，小翔这个爱玩的性格就是要好好管教。”

俗话说得好啊，日防夜防家贼难防。

樱井翔从昏昏沉沉中醒来，发现自己躺在什么柔软的垫子上面，双手被类似金属手铐束缚在了头顶，眼前一片漆黑。深色的眼罩遮挡了一切外部的光线，而当人失去其中一感时，剩余的四感会变得格外灵敏。

就像现在，他能清楚感觉到这个空间里有另一个人存在，从他沉重的呼吸声中可以判断，还是个男人。

“谁在那里？”樱井翔一边挣扎一边试探性地询问道，“润？”

虽然知道不太可能，松本润明明被相叶引去了相反的方向，不可能这么快出现在他身后打晕自己。可他还是存着一丝侥幸，希望这只是松本润跟他开的一个小玩笑。

然而那个男人没有说话，只是站了起来走到他身边，一只手隔着手套重重掐了一下他的乳尖，另一只手粗暴地掀起了他的衣服，在裸露的细腰上来回抚摸着。

“好痛——住手！放开我！”樱井翔挣扎的幅度猛得加大，想要呼救却被趁着他张嘴的一瞬间塞进了一个口球，“救——唔、唔唔！”

松本润从来不会这么对他……原来，自己真的落入了谁的魔爪么……

绝望渐渐笼罩了他的内心。

看着在床上不停扭动、脆弱得像一朵新生的花朵的人，松本润心中不忍，不安分的手也收了回来。可这次他是真的很生气。松本也知道樱井翔玩心很重，不然也不会搞直播间这种副业。可他怎么想也不会想到他的爱人能玩那么大，穿着女装直播，亏他们想得出来。

最主要的是，樱井翔居然还瞒着他，这就不能忍了。合着自己忙前忙后又是分析又是水军的就像是啪啪打脸。

想到这里，脑海里的恶魔润一脚把天使润踩在了地上，松本润收起了自己最后的一丝心软。既然他的宝贝那么会玩，那就陪他好好玩玩。

樱井翔全身上下只有脚还是自由的，他运足力气胡乱地踢向了男人，却被轻而易举抓住。不管他如何挣扎，迷你裙还是被扯开，一同被脱掉的还有他的深色棉质内裤。失去了最后一层遮挡，樱井的性器赤裸裸地暴露在了空气中。

其实并不冷，可他还是感到了铺天盖地的冰冷蔓延到了四肢百骸。

男人似乎并不满意他那处毫无反应的地方，拍了几下疲软的性器，然后伸手握住上下撸动着。他似乎有意要折腾樱井翔，动作不急不缓，让粗糙的皮质手套换着方向接触着脆弱的男根，细细勾勒着上面的纹路。在樱井的身体好不容易熟悉这个节奏的挑逗后，转而大力揉搓着根部的囊袋，恶意地掠过会阴。

樱井翔摇着头，拼命忍耐着那股从小腹窜起的热流。不管他如何喊着不要，传出来的也不过是诱人的呜咽声。他那本就习惯了性事而格外敏感的身体经不住挑逗，诚实地发出了渴望更多的信号。男人自然也是发现了，他拨弄着顶端的小孔，把不停渗出的腺液涂满了逐渐挺立的柱身，还顺便抹了一点在粉嫩的穴口处。

男人拿过了一个跳蛋，往上面淋了一点润滑剂，用两指撑开正在一张一缩的小穴，把东西塞了进去。双腿被压住的樱井翔在跳蛋动起来的那一刹那，整个身子猛地缩了一下，带动手铐间的撞击声，在他的手腕上留下了一条淡淡的红痕。男人的动作一顿，依旧把开关推到了大档，然后用一只手的拇指按住了龟头，空闲的另一只手隔着衣服挑逗掐弄着乳尖。

樱井翔难受得快要疯了。

后穴，性器，乳尖。他全身上下最敏感的三个地方被同时进攻，情欲卷席了他的全身。但偏偏他的神智清醒，知道自己正在被一个陌生人亵玩。一想到等下自己怕是逃不掉被强上的命运，生理和心理的双重打击让他的眼角渗出了屈辱的泪水。

润，你在哪里……混蛋……我好难受……

等松本润看见泪水从眼罩中流出时，他吓了一大跳，急忙扯掉眼罩，轻轻拍着樱井翔的脸。

“翔——别怕，是我！”松本润一边说着一边解开了手铐，把人搂进怀里，“别哭啊小傻瓜。”

听到了熟悉的声音的樱井翔这才猛地咳嗽了几下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。在看清了眼前的人是谁后，所有委屈和难受一口气爆发了出来。樱井靠在松本润的肩上，用拳头狠狠砸着他的背。

“松本润！你、咳咳——混蛋！你怎么可以这么对我！”

“是是是，是我不好。”松本忙不迭地道歉着。

“你知不知道我刚刚一直在喊你的名字，你知不知道我以为要被人强上了，你知不知道我以为再见不到你了！”

“对不起、对不起……”重新爬起来的天使润一巴掌糊飞了恶魔润，抢回了主导权，“如果不是翔你穿女装——不，都是我的错。”

好不容易等樱井翔发泄够了，他也大概想明白了松本润为什么会这么做。说到底还是自己有错在先，瞒着他偷偷摸摸玩女装直播。樱井把头埋在松本的颈边闷闷道，“那……我们就扯平了。”

“好好，你说什么就是什么。只要你不生气了就好。”松本润亲了亲他还带着点红肿的双眼愧疚道。

“不生气了。”樱井翔撇着嘴，“但你敢不敢先把跳蛋关了……”

松本润闻言急忙摸索到遥控器关掉，把人放平然后小心翼翼把跳蛋取出来。

“这里是哪里？”终于能舒口气的樱井翔打量着这个陌生的空间。

“呃，宝生家的房车。”

好啊影山，你可真是亲哥。

樱井翔已经在思索着把影山小时候穿开裆裤的照片发给深山大翔了。

松本润大概解释了一下事情的经过，然后拿过一套衣服想帮他穿上，“我们先回去吧。”

樱井翔眉心一动，看了一眼松本润那处明显的凸起，“现在回去你忍得住？”

“我没事的，不用担——”

“松本润！谁担心你了？”樱井翔一把扯下头上的假发扔在地上，“你干了我一半就停了我能好受吗！”

你是不是傻，我的爱人。

松本润躺在柔软的床上，看着樱井翔跨坐在他的腰上，然后扶住他早已热如硬铁的孽根对准了自己的穴口，缓缓地用力吞吃着，直到和他紧密相连。樱井翔略微喘了口气，然后就撑住松本润的腹肌上下律动起来。

从这个角度看上去，樱井翔穿着性感的女装，宽大的领口随着他的动作滑向了一边，露出了精致的锁骨和诱人的香肩。他不由自主伸出手揉捏着樱井那比果冻还要柔软有弹性的臀肉，在上面留下自己的掌印，伴随着他断断续续勾人的呻吟，满足感一下子充盈了松本润的身心。

这个人是他的。

不管是那个做黑暗料理的樱井翔，还是穿女装的翔子小公主，都是他松本润一个人的。

“亲爱的，为什么你就这么执着于这个姿势呢？”松本润很无奈地看着动了几十下就后劲不足的人。

“哼，敢说我胖，压死你。”

“不胖，你一点都不胖，真的。”

松本润一边这么说着一边翻身夺回了主动权，齐根没入碾过了前列腺，打桩似的在柔软的甬道里面冲撞着。肌肤碰撞的啪啪声将两人的情欲纠缠交织，紧致的穴口贪婪地吮吸着性器，同时带给他们满足的喟叹。

“骗子！不然你为什么非要在我上面，还是嫌我重！”

“我早说了，为了开拓更多的体位，比如这样。”

松本润抬起樱井翔的左腿夹在肩上，用更快的频率抽插着。

“不要……嗯啊……太快了……好深……”

“乖，不要叫那么大声。还不知道宝生家的房车隔不隔音呢。”

外面，在寒风中站了许久的深山大翔搂住了影山。

“好了，这声音一听就没事了。你就别担心了。”

影山点点头，刚想说什么张口却是“阿嚏——”

“早说了没事的还不信，这下冻着了吧。”深山把影山的手放进自己的兜里捂着，顺便吃味道，“有时候真的觉得你对翔くん比对我好。”

“恕我直言，我有时候也不知道你们两兄弟的脑子里到底在想什么。”影山偏头看了他一眼，无奈道，“回去吧。”

“好。”

两人刚转身，就看见一个人站在不远处冲他们招手。

“这是原本准备着给翔くん和相叶ちゃん吃的，但是他们看起来有点脱不开身。”大野智晃了晃手中的袋子，“我那里还有刚从英国带回来的花茶，不知道两位是不是愿意赏光？”

深山大翔和影山对视一眼，一致觉得这个看起来对什么事都一脸淡定的人才是真正的深藏不露啊。

END


	10. 有个坑爹表弟是什么体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表哥表弟组专场

直播间这个东西能火起来，很大一个原因是现代人有时候实在太闲了点。比起出门逛街吃饭看电影这种老掉牙的套路，越来越多的年轻人宁可窝在家里蹲直播打发时间，顺便再拆一包零食边吃边看，轻松又愉快。有了这种群众基础，各路主播更是花样百出，为了人气和粉丝打起了持久战，毕竟没有人会跟钱过不去。

当然了，也不是所有主播都是立志成为网红赚钱的，有些人就是单纯因为好玩，比如“Sho的三分钟厨房”。除此之外，也有一些直播间是连主播都不知道它存在的意义的。

“バズりNIGHT”就是其中一个。

这个传奇的直播间在某个周五晚上突然出现在了群魔乱舞的东京直播界，凭借着三个画风不同但要颜值有颜值、要身材有身材的小姐姐一夜成名。此后的一段时间，她们疯狂吸着粉，人气更是水涨船高，一时间无人可以与之匹敌。

在她们横空出现前，“Sho的三分钟厨房”霸占各路榜单多年，领先第二名的那个差距，虽然谈不上一个天一个地，但也足够让人绝望了。甜品部出现后，很多吃瓜群众纷纷表示那个秀恩爱直播间遇到了对手，两边的死忠粉们为此在私下里也没少掐架。一众迷弟迷妹憋着一口气都想要自家偶像成为第一，但始终没能分出胜负。

一个很重要的原因，这俩直播间从来没有同时在周五晚上直播过。

对此樱井翔的解释是，你不能指望我一个晚上又秀恩爱又穿女装。

我又没有分身术。

其实吧，有没有分身术对樱井翔来说并不重要。道理很简单啊，自从他和相叶雅纪瞒着另一半穿女装玩直播被发现那刻起，“バズりNIGHT”注定不会再存在下去。问题倒也不是在樱井翔和松本润这半边，而是在二宫和也和相叶雅纪那边。

相叶被二宫和也拉进休息室时，并不知道樱井翔那边的情况，所以他本能地还是把锅全部往自己身上揽。他坚称这一切都是自己的主意，其他两个人只是陪他胡闹。虽然这是事实没有错，但二宫和也并不买账。在他看来自家竹马瞒着他玩这么大已经够让人上火了，偏偏还要替那个生活三级残障偶像背锅，这个就更加不能忍了。

所以他表示抗议的办法除了在那天做到相叶雅纪趴在沙发上抽噎着求饶，还有就是坚决禁止他们再以甜品部的身份直播。

对此樱井翔反而松了一口气，大野智则是嘟哝了一句“诶不玩了么”，不过没人理他就是了。

于是风靡了近两个月的“バズりNIGHT”小姐姐们再也没有出现过。

主角三人没什么异议，甜品部的粉丝们却坐不住了。对他们来说，是不是真的占据榜单第一还是其次的，他们的女神们再也没有上线过那才是噩耗。而没了好戏看，吃瓜群众又不淡定了。一篇名为“甜品部=Sho+Masaki+？”的帖子悄然出现在了网上，点击率居高不下，而且全文只有两句话。

第一，这两个直播间从来没有同时出现过。

第二，长得那么可爱一定是男孩子。

不得不说，这位大佬你真相了。

樱井翔觉得头有点疼。

事情有越闹越大的趋势，他看着相叶雅纪匆匆拿过来的一叠纸揉了揉太阳穴。

“翔ちゃん，怎么办啊？”相叶在办公室里走来走去，急得鬓角都是渗出的汗珠，顺着他完美的下巴流入了领口。这个帖子是他无意中在网上发现的，还没敢告诉二宫和也，只能先跑来找其他两人商量对策。

“哎，好烦呐……”樱井翔缩在沙发里抬手把资料扔到了正低着头闭目养神的大野智身上，“兄さん，你怎么看？”

“嗯？”睡眼惺忪的大野智迷茫地看了两人一眼，“相叶ちゃん你怎么来了？”

“——部长我来了好久了好吗！”好脾气如相叶雅纪此时也忍不住抬高了声音，不过很快就弱了下去，毕竟女装直播是自己搞出来的。相叶把事情解释了一下，“抱歉啊……给大家添麻烦了。”

“不是你的错，我们都有参与，而且玩得还很开心。”樱井翔冲他摆摆手，“别急，会有办法解决的。”

“这个，很简单啊。”一直没出声的大野智随手翻了翻，“只要我们两边同时出现就可以了。”

“你们是无所谓的，可我怎么可能同时出现在两个地方啊，又没有分身术——啊！”樱井翔原本还有气无力地应着，突然猛地跳了起来。

“嗯，影山さん。”大野智也站起来伸了一个懒腰。

“等等、影山さん就是那个和翔ちゃん长得超像的表哥？”相叶雅纪对影山一直是只闻其名不见其人，上次顶多也就见了一眼跟松本润很像的深山大翔就自顾不暇了，一拍手说道，“对哦！我们可以请他帮翔ちゃん直播做饭啊！”

“我觉得……难度有点大……”樱井翔像是想到了什么，很快又把自己摔回了沙发里，“表哥他肯帮忙的可能性太低了。”

“为什么？”大野智和影山那对还坐下来喝过茶，觉得并不像是樱井翔说的那样，“上次我看他挺关心你的。”

“的确，有0.1%的时间他是个好哥哥，”樱井翔拿过抱枕放在脸上，盖住了他生无可恋的脸，“可剩下99.9%的时间他都以S我为乐。”

“诶？真的？”大野智伸手抢走了他的抱枕，一向淡定的脸上终于出现了点诧异的表情。

“我用过去二十九年的惨痛经历证明，我的表哥影山就是个很可怕的存在。”樱井翔面无表情地说道，“他上次居然往我的直播间贴我小时候的黑历史啊！”

“啊？翔ちゃん你那么惨的啊？”相叶雅纪听了前半句同情心哗哗地泛滥了一地，听到后半句后又忍不住小声提出异议，“可那些照片……超可爱的啊！”

“相叶雅纪，你站哪儿边的？”

“必须是你这边！”

要说你迷弟还是你迷弟，永远不会变的真理。

“可是，我们现在也没有什么别的解决方法。要不你还是打电话问问？”

“好吧，那就一起听。”樱井翔拿出手机开了免提，“他要是会答应我就跟他姓。”

今天是宝生丽子轮休的日子。其实对她这个大小姐来说，工不工作都是看她心情。不过一向喜欢追随平民潮流的宝生还是很喜欢这种难得的休息日。坐在豪宅里，享用着顶级的下午茶，放松着连日来看多了犯罪现场而紧绷的神经。

「丽子，影山在你边上吗？」

宝生丽子端起咖啡喝了一口，边上的手机叮了一声。拿起来一看是深山大翔发来的，果然三句话不离影山。当初为了追求影山，深山没有少在宝生身上花时间，尽心尽力帮她查案子。而宝生也乐得看她的毒舌执事吃瘪，于是一来二去两人结下了深厚的战斗友谊。这也是影山为什么最后没能逃过深山的攻势的原因。

一个人搞定了你的老板，天天在家里刷存在感，跟个牛皮糖似的甩都甩不掉，换你你也栽。

「没有，他在外面花园。怎么，想他了？」

宝生透过巨大的落地窗望出去，她的执事影山正站在梯子上专心致志地修剪着一株树。嗯，侧影很帅，如果他没有把那棵树剪成恐龙样子的话，她承认这是一个非常赏心悦目的画面。

「想他是肯定的。你都不给他放个假，我们好久没过二人世界了。」

「给他放假吃亏的是我啊……」

言下之意不拿出点好处来，想都别想。宝生丽子往嘴里放了一块曲奇，入口即化的口感让她忍不住眯起了眼睛赞叹，她的执事真的除了抖S别的什么都好。

「好吧，我给你看一个东西。他真的不在你旁边吧？」

深山大翔像是在做某种激烈的思想斗争，隔了好一会儿才发消息过来。宝生大小姐一直被影山毒舌，要讨好她得下血本，看来也只有那个了……

「放心，他大概还在把我家的庭院变成侏罗纪公园。」

「看完马上删掉，千万别被影山发现。」

随信附上了一张照片。

宝生丽子回完信息端着咖啡杯走到了沙发前坐下，一边还在好奇深山会拿出什么东西来收买她手机就响了。她点开大图，仔细辨认了一下。等等、这看起来有点像那个谁啊！

“哈哈哈哈！”宝生丽子笑到不能自已，手机也被随手扔到了一旁，“影山，你也有——”

“我有什么？”一道波澜不惊的男声让她的笑声戛然而止。

“影山？！”宝生震惊地看着出现在她身后的男人，再望了一眼窗外，“你什么时候进来的？”

“我听见了您的笑声，大小姐。”影山推了推眼镜，“您刚刚似乎提到了我的名字。”

“没有！你听错了。”宝生连忙摆摆手，只是眼神不由自主地望向了沙发上的手机。

“您在找这个？”影山是何等聪明的一个人，看见大小姐躲闪的眼神就猜了个七七八八。他向前一步在宝生反应过来前拿起了手机，顺便低头借机扫了一眼。

尚未熄灭的屏幕上，是他小时候的黑历史。

影山愣住了。

一秒、两秒，他终于回过神来，嘴角缓缓上挑。很好，非常好。

另一头，久久没等到宝生丽子回应的深山大翔正着急呢，他想了想又发了一条过去。

「丽子？一定记得删掉啊！」

这次很快就有了回复。

「删掉？太晚了，我已经看见了。」

“影山，你、你冷静一点！”

宝生丽子贴着墙壁后退着，每次影山露出这种似笑非笑的表情，就意味着他做好了嘴炮的准备。宝生对此毫无抵抗能力，包括忘记了她才是老板这个事实。

“大小姐，”影山不为所动，向前一步步逼近，“您看起来对我的童年非常感兴趣啊。有这个时间不如多看点侦探小说锻炼一下您那不及格的推理能力。”

“不是的！是大翔非要发给我看！”宝生大小姐眼看身后没路了，想也不想就把队友给卖了。

“哦？”影山停下了脚步，平光眼镜后面闪过一丝危险的信号，“那他给您看了几张？”

“一张，就那一张！”

其实这种东西只有发和不发的区别，所以丽子的解释并没有平息影山的怒火。好你个深山大翔，昨天晚上让你停还不停，今天转眼就打击报复。不过黑历史么，又不是只有我有。

“大小姐，我也给您看一个东西。”影山拿出了自己的手机，硬塞到宝生丽子的手里，“希望您看了以后能有点正确的反应。”

这句话翻译一下就是，“笑，都给我笑。”

影山的手机桌面是个光屁股的小男孩摔倒在地上的照片，那五官一看就是深山大翔。很可爱，很好笑，但宝生丽子现在满脑都是“你们打情骂俏冲着对方去啊为什么要拉上我我真的很无辜的啊……”

想归想，宝生看着影山嘴角危险的信号，硬是挤出了几声干巴巴的尬笑。影山眉毛一挑已经酝酿好的嘴炮蓄势待发，在这关键时候他的手机响了起来。

想当初他们刚认识那会儿影山给深山大翔的备注名是“只用下半身思考的变态”，后来随着感情深入，深山半强迫半哄骗地把这一长串变态改成了他的名字，傲娇如影山也就默认了他的行为。但那是以前，影山现在最不想看见的就是屏幕上显示的大翔两个字，简直就是火上浇油，所以他毫不犹豫按掉了电话。

很快第二通就打了进来，影山继续按掉。

等到手机锲而不舍第三次响起时，影山看都没怎么看接起劈头盖脸就是一句“我是不可能原谅你的，死心吧。”

电波那头的樱井翔心里咯噔一下，表哥今天怎么一上来就开大招，边上围观的大野相叶两人也忍不住面面相觑。

“咳咳、哥，是我……”樱井翔清了清嗓子，思索着该怎么开口才比较合适，“你在忙吗？”

影山把手机拿开一点一看，才发现两人名字太像认错了人。听到自家表弟的声音，影山总觉得哪里有点不对劲，一时半会儿也没有头绪，“没，你找我有事？”

“那什么……哥你是不是心情不好？”樱井翔觉得影山的语气不善，语无伦次了半天就是没敢进入正题，“不是，今天天气不错啊哈哈。”

“小翔，你的语言组织能力比我家大小姐还要差劲。没什么事的话我要去给她准备晚餐了。”言下之意你有话快说。

“等等——”樱井翔连忙喊住他，“哥，如果让你选择直播做饭和直播穿女装，你选哪个啊？”

影山刚想回答，女装这两个字让他突然理清了思路。从刚才开始他满心都是深山大翔居然把照片给大小姐看，而忽视了他的照片哪里来的。鉴于自己手里的是那天松本润给他的谢礼，答案就很明显了，除了那个坑爹的还能有谁啊。

“我选择让你滚蛋，亲爱的表弟。”

樱井翔一点都不吃惊影山会这么说，他甩给旁边两人一个“看吧我就知道”的眼神，叹了一口气。不过樱井还是打算再努力一下，“说真的，哥，你能不能帮我直播一次啊？”

“现在想到我了？发照片给大翔的时候你有想过我么？”影山波澜不惊的语调一波接着一波，讲得樱井翔头皮发麻，“你居然帮着外人欺负你亲哥啊？”

“呃……照片那个是我不好。可是大翔くん他也不是外人啊……”樱井翔嘴上认着错，内心却是一万个草泥马，你帮着松本润欺负我的时候有没有想过我是你表弟啊？！

“你还有理了？”影山硬生生打断了樱井想要解释的话语，“总之我是不可能陪你胡闹的，就这样吧。”说完就挂断了电话。

大野集团的董事长办公室里，大野智和相叶雅纪对视了一眼，听下来好像是樱井翔的锅。但他们毕竟是一条船上的，这种怒伤友军的事情不能干，所以也就不给他插刀了。

“翔ちゃん，松润呢？”相叶挠了挠头发说道，“要不问问看他有什么办法？ニノ那里我是不敢问了……”

“他在美国出差呢。”樱井翔看了眼手表，离周五还有两天，希望能想到解决的办法，“等他起床了我问问看。”

哎，直播怎么就这么麻烦呢……

影山给了自家表弟一个暴击后，果断把手机关机。他朝宝生丽子欠了欠身，“大小姐，不知道您晚上想吃什么？”

“呃，你看着办吧，跟平时一样就行。”宝生丽子小心翼翼地看着眼前这个恢复执事本色的男人，总觉得事情不会那么容易翻页。

“遵命。”

诶、这么容易的吗？

深山大翔在办公室里面走来走去，不停地拿起手机又放下，脸上的神情是少见的崩溃。其他人早已见怪不怪，通常他露出这种表情就只有一个解释，小俩口闹别扭了。

深山已经给影山打了至少三十个电话，金属冰冷的质感在他掌温中也逐渐变得滚烫，但得到的回应一直是您拨打的用户已关机。

这下好像真的玩脱了……

刚刚樱井翔还打电话进来，埋怨他怎么就让影山发现了照片的事情。深山对此也很无奈啊，他只是想收买宝生丽子给影山放几天假，没想到会变成现在这样。

“你哥又S你了？” 深山觉得有必要以表哥夫的身份关爱下这个饱受摧残的表弟。

“那还是小事，我烦的是别的。”樱井翔把事情简单地说了一下。

深山大翔虽有心想帮忙，但现在也是自顾不暇。影山都不肯理他了，没什么比这个更需要解决的了。思前想后，深山还是找上了他在宝生家的内应。

「丽子，影山他还在生气么？」

「这是我的晚餐，你自己感受下。」

影山把晚餐准备好后就轻飘飘地离开了餐厅，留大小姐一人在原地傻眼。虽然影山放了很多高级食材在里面，味道也一如既往好，但这个无法掩饰他给她煮了一碗方便面的事实。宝生丽子觉得自己真的是躺着也中枪……

「还有，我觉得你先别过来了比较好，让他冷静下。」现在这两人要是碰到一起，她家再大也不够他们拆的。宝山想到了当初这两人一言不合打起来毁了她小半个客厅的事情，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

主人都这么说了，深山大翔再厚脸皮也不能真冲到她家去把人按在床上身体力行解释一下。现在只能祈祷影山能快点消气吧……

松本润刚起来没多久，就接到了樱井翔的视频电话，仓鼠脸隔着屏幕都有满满的哀怨露出来。

“怎么了，宝贝儿。”松本润靠在床上点了一根烟，很想揉揉那团柔软的头毛，“谁欺负你了？我把他打到爹妈都不认识。”

“我哥……上吧，勇士。”樱井翔白了他一眼，眼里流转的水波让松本润不可抑制地硬了。

这不过是每个正常男人早上最正常的生理需求。

“咳咳，你吃晚饭了吗？我之前给你准备的饭菜还有么？”松本润试图转移话题，他打不过影山，唯一打得过那个男人的只有他的屠龙勇士表弟深山大翔。他在看见樱井翔越瞪越大的眼睛后果断放弃，“好吧，告诉我他怎么你了。我去跟他拼了。”

“算了，你被打残了我还要端茶倒水伺候你，太亏了。”樱井翔撇撇嘴，“事情是这样的……”

听清了前因后果后，松本润无奈叹了口气，“说到底还是你太能玩了，看看惹出了什么幺蛾子。”

“喂！这个女装明明是雅纪——好吧，我们都有份。你就说有没有好的解决办法啊？”

“别担心，等你哥气消了就好了。”松本润吸了最后一口，把烟蒂掐灭，“实在不行等我回去找他说吧。”

“那你倒是早点回来啊！”男人行云流水般性感的动作让樱井翔也有了反应，该死的。

“才分开两天就想我了？”松本润下面已经硬得发疼了。

“嗯，想你。”樱井翔望了望四周，“这个家没有你实在太冷清了。”

两人又浓情蜜意地说了好一会儿话，要不是离松本润开会的时间越来越近，可能要来一发phone sex才能结束。好不容易把仓鼠哄去睡觉，松本润想了想后拨通了被樱井打断的电话。

“是我，关于你之前说的……”

直播不是人生的全部，就算总有麻烦事儿压在他们身上，该过的日子还是要过。两天的时间一晃而过，转眼就又是万众期待的周五。影山这边樱井翔是不指望了，他跟相叶雅纪商量了一下，决定还是直播做饭，毕竟在无法证明什么的时候再去直播女装是件很没意义的事情，要是有人问起就随机应变一下吧。

于是他提前准备好了食材，跟大野智打了声招呼准备早一步离开。就在临近下班的时候，有了点意外收获。

“小翔，我要征用你的家。”影山开口就是很莫名其妙的一句话。

“哈？”樱井翔一愣，良久才反应过来，“为什么啊？”

“我要找个远离深山大翔的地方一个人待着。”影山几乎是咬牙切齿地从嘴里挤出这句话，“他永远找不到的那种。”

回娘家？樱井翔的脑海里瞬间蹦出来这三个字，看来两天了还没原谅深山啊，“可是我家不是很容易想到的一个选择么？”

“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”

樱井翔嘴角抽了抽，刚想拒绝突然灵光一闪，有了一连串主意。影山啊影山，这可是你自己送上门来的，不能怪我啊。

“哥，本来把房子让给你也没什么关系，但是你要知道今天是周五啊……”樱井翔在转椅上轻轻一点地，转了九十度看着窗外逐渐降临的暮色，故意只说了一半。

“周五怎么了？润不是出差去了么。”

“周五是我直播的日子，今天正好是愚人节，我本来答应给大家一点惊喜的。现在厨房被你拿去了，我就没办法实现了是吧。”

“……说，条件。”影山已经隐隐猜到了他想说什么，真的是亲人，趁火打劫玩得贼溜。

“你帮我直播，我就告诉大翔你去北海道了，而且润回来之前你想住几天就几天，怎么样？”

“……成交。”

“好咧，那你现在在哪儿？我把密码告诉你。”樱井翔心情大好地握了一下拳头。

“不用了，我已经在你家里面了。”影山走到了沙发前坐下，“稍微动用了点宝生集团的力量。”

“哥，你这是私闯民宅！”

“私闯？我这不是通知你了么。”

原来是通知不是请求啊……樱井翔泪流满面了。

樱井翔的家影山来了不止一次，熟门熟路跟自己的地盘差不多了。虽然没有宝生大宅那么夸张，但也绝对说得上豪华。这么大的房子却是整洁得一尘不染，肯定不会是自己那个生活残障的表弟打理的。有时候影山也会想，好好的一个霸道总裁怎么就看上了那个坑爹的樱井翔呢。

影山显然忘记了当年为了考察松本润而把自己屁股送出去的事情。

随手拿过放在柜子上的相框，上面樱井翔和松本润的笑容灿烂。影山看着看着就想到了深山大翔，本来就没有平复的心情更加糟糕。这两天来影山气已经消得差不多了，但依旧没有理深山，无论是电话还是短信无一不石沉大海。

其实这也可以理解，毕竟傲娇是他们家族祖传的基因。

原本影山是打算等深山出现在他面前就原谅他算了，但是没想到深山出现是出现了，还带来了点别的。今天下午影山照旧暗中保护在外面查案子的宝生丽子，午休时间他看见了正在和一个女人相谈甚欢的深山大翔。

和女人聊天这本来没什么，深山是律师，职业所需。但要是一边聊天一边帮她切蛋糕倒咖啡，还顺便把她掉落的发丝撩回耳后，这就不是正常的工作需求了。影山几乎是冷笑着看着这一切，硬生生忍到宝生丽子收工，这才有时间赶到樱井翔家里。

临走前影山还安排好了接替人选，留下了晚餐食谱，即使他的老板和最讨厌的人是一丘之貉。

这个家里处处都是樱井翔和松本润生活的痕迹，换句话说，走到哪儿都能想到深山大翔和自己。影山突然觉得躲到这里并不是一个好主意。

与其坐着烦心，不如找点事情做做。影山在厨房里翻了翻现有的食材，看了眼已经差不多指向八点的时针，难道真的要帮他直播么……

厨房的流理台上一直放着一个平板，想来是方便樱井翔平日里直播玩。影山打开了电源拨弄了几下，很快连上了“Sho的三分钟厨房”。至于你问他为什么这么熟练？

开玩笑，他以前连直播间都能黑掉，这种程度算什么。

“大家晚上好，欢迎来到Sho的三分钟厨房。”

大概是设定了自动开启，时间一到摄像头就亮了起来。影山托着下巴靠在流理台前打了个哈欠，冲着屏幕挥了挥手，说着樱井翔的开场白。

「啊啊啊Shoちゃん出现啦！Jun呢？或者Masaki呢？」

「天啊他居然穿了燕尾服！而且还戴了眼！镜！」

「我从来没见过如此禁欲感的Shoちゃん（吐血」

「你们有没有发现Shoちゃん和往常有点不一样……」

这条弹幕得到了大家的一致认可，纷纷赞同。不一样么……影山挑挑眉，终于记起来他是披着马甲来的。既然是枪手，就要有枪手的职业素养，反正他也不是第一次扮樱井翔了。

「我靠！隔壁バズりNIGHT也开始直播了！！」

「我就说我们Shoちゃん不可能是那个妖艳贱货。」

「快快，礼物送起来，必须让他们见识到秀恩爱的力量！」

「你瞎啊，今天就Shoちゃん一个人秀毛恩爱。」

影山出色的动态视力让他在众多弹幕中精准地捕捉到了一条关键的信息，至于后面人说了什么他根本没注意。好你个樱井翔，让我帮你直播，自己又跑去穿女装玩，看来上次松本润干得还不够狠。影山下定决心今天必须让这个直播间废了不可。

“今天我们不抽幸运观众，换个玩法吧。”影山站直了身体，双手交叉垂在身前，摆出了执事的标准姿势。

「我怎么觉得这个话有点耳熟呢……」

「上次这么说的时候，他把番茄玩坏了。」

「Shoちゃん你和Jun吵架了吗？」

“没有啊，我和他关系好着呢。”影山露出了迷人的微笑，这真的是实话。

「那他怎么没陪你直播啊？」

「对啊，还有Masaki也不在呢！」

“Masaki今晚有约，Jun嘛……大概在地球的另一个角落吧。”影山摘下眼镜擦了擦又戴了回去，“好了不说他们了，你们想看我做什么？什么都可以。”

「什么都可以？Shoちゃん你行不行啊……」

「Shoちゃん今天Jun都不在，你就别扯能了。」

「你可是把荞麦面都能做成焦炭的人啊！」

“荞麦面么？没问题啊，我做出来你给我送100个火箭么？”影山卷起袖子，脱掉了外面的小马甲，熟门熟路地穿好围裙。

「Shoちゃん我们说的是能吃的荞麦面，不是焦炭。」

「就是，你要是最后没做出来怎么办？」

影山看了一眼屏幕，“要是做不出来？我脱光了裸奔给你看。”

这句话简直太有冲击性了。

直播间里的男男女女都疯了。

原来天上掉馅饼的福利真的存在。

影山从塑料袋里面挑了几株蔬菜，在水里洗干净后放在砧板上。松本润平时也算是个做饭的高手，所以该有的厨具一应俱全。影山挑了一把菜刀，拿在手里掂了掂觉得还挺合适，刀光划了一个漂亮的弧度，几个呼吸间蔬菜刷刷地被切成了薄薄的片状。

「…………」

「我觉得我出现了幻觉，你们呢？」

「前面的我用我满分视力告诉你，你没瞎。」

「原来Shoちゃん真的会做饭？？」

「怎么办？到底这个是假的还是以前那个是假的？」

「可这个样子分明就是Shoちゃん啊……」

影山三两下搞定了做天妇罗的底料，忙里偷闲还有空瞄了几眼弹幕，心下愉悦。就是这样，赶紧发现我不是樱井翔吧。接下来就是面条了，半职业侦探影山觉得樱井翔这个荞麦面狂热分子肯定会在家里备着食材。

就在他在厨房里翻箱倒柜的时候，没有注意到远处卧室的门悄悄打开了……

影山是个练家子，所以对周遭的风吹草动比常人更敏感，遇到危险的时候下意识就会反击。深山大翔是真的勇者，因为只有他不怕死地一直在宝生大宅里偷袭影山。他到今天还能四肢健全，有一部分原因是他身手比影山好，另一部分原因是影山到后来也不忍心下重手了。

不过现在的情况显然不包含在里面。

影山正踮脚从头顶的橱柜里拿出一包荞麦粉，身后传来了轻微的响声。尽管来人刻意压低了脚步声，但依旧被执事大人清晰地捕捉到。

几乎是同一时间，有人搭上了他的肩膀，影山想都没想就抓住那只手，侧开半步一弯腰，一个标准的过肩摔姿势就想把人摔倒。

电光石火间影山的思绪飞快转动，松本润出国去了，樱井翔不知道在哪里直播女装，现在会出现在这个家里的除了小偷没有别的解释，所以他起手就是习惯的反击套路。但来人并没有如他所想那样，反而顺势把他向后拉进了怀里。

影山的反应也不慢，撑住边上的冰箱稳定住身形后，包裹在西装裤中的长腿一伸就是一个漂亮的回旋踢，来人不得不后退几步双臂举于面前挡下了这来势汹汹的一击。

“亲爱的，你就只会这一招？”深山大翔揉了揉被踢得发麻的手臂，露出了无奈的笑容，“我的脸和手都很值钱的。”

“大——”影山皱着眉看着根本不该出现在这里的人，几乎就要脱口而出质问，却被深山上前一步捂住嘴背对着摄像头压在了墙角，“嘘——从现在起，我就是我哥松本润。”

这一切发生得实在太快，快到围观直播的人都有点跟不上节奏了。

「救命……我要出去冷静一下，今天这是怎么了？」

「天啊居然是Jun！不对，夭寿了家暴了！！」

「家暴？没看见两人窝在角落卿卿我我吗？」

「完了，他们打情骂俏的方式升级了。」

「就是……以前扔婚戒什么的简直弱爆了。」

「等等，你们的重点难道不是这两个居然是个练家子吗？」

如果眼神可以杀死人的话，那么深山大翔已经死了好几次了。影山想不明白为什么这个人会突然出现在家里，他的第一反应是被樱井翔出卖了，可转念一想他好像也没这个机会。影山厌恶一切失去掌控的感觉，可自从认识压在身上这个男人，他就再也没能掌握过主动权。

“你——滚开！”影山总算还记得前面有个摄像头，想发作又有顾虑，想说的话语也被堵在了深山大翔的掌心中，只能用力推搡着他。

“宝贝儿，我知道你还没有原谅我，但现在不是时候。”深山用力锢住怀里乱动的人，用只有他们听得到的声音快速说道，“翔くん有大麻烦了，你那么聪明肯定想得到他不会没事涮你玩儿，也没这个胆子。先帮他把这场戏演完，剩下的我们可以慢慢解决。”

影山挣扎的幅度渐渐小了下来，不管他平时怎么S樱井翔，但这个表弟他真的是从小宠到大。所以一听樱井有了麻烦，影山暂时压下了一切不爽和疑惑，冲深山点点头让他把手放开。

从围观直播的人看来，Jun突然出现，一番争斗（？）后就把Sho拉到角落里来了一记法式热吻（？），然后两人就跟没事人一样走了过来。

你们套路太深我们凡人看不懂。

“大家晚上好啊，好久不见。”

深山大翔紧紧搂着影山的肩膀，冲着屏幕招了招手。他也不是第一次扮松本润了，知道怎么做才最像他哥。

「Jun！你是不是又惹Shoちゃん生气了啊？」

“嗯？”深山心里不停点头，脸上却是波澜不惊。他亲了一口影山的脸颊，笑道，“你看我们像是吵架的样子吗？”

「可刚才Shoちゃん明明一副要杀人的样子……」

“啊，那是因为我骗他明天才回来，想给他个惊喜。是吧亲爱的？”深山掐了一把影山的腰，疼痛让影山回过神来，顺着他的话说了下去，“惊喜没有全是惊吓了，害得我以为家里进贼了，所以就……”

说完影山就忍不住在心里翻了个大大的白眼，樱井翔你平时这么说话不累吗？

“要不是我躲得快就给你踢残废了。”深山冲他眨眨眼，眼里的暧昧只有影山看得懂。

“踢死你最好了。”影山瞪了他一眼，这种程度跟他们平时相比的确算不了什么。真这么容易踢残废自己就不会因为打不过他而被干了一遍又一遍了，混蛋……

“亲爱的你好凶……”深山凑在他边上皱着眉哀怨道。

“好了，别管那个变态了。”即使是做戏，影山现在也不想跟深山多说话。他不着痕迹地往边上走了几步，拿过容器倒水，“我们刚刚做到哪儿了？哦对，要和面了。”

深山大翔知道他还在生气，也就识趣地往旁边让了让，干脆和观众聊起了天。

“バズりNIGHT？我听说过。”弹幕里又有人提到了女装怀疑论，深山不愧是律师，口才不是一般人能比的，三言两语就打消了吃瓜群众的念头，“照你这么说，Sho是其中一员，难道我是那个问号？”

“他今天有点不一样？你们说的禁欲感大概是因为这个。”深山按住影山，轻轻摘下了他的平光眼镜，“这样是不是好多了？”

“干嘛戴眼镜穿燕尾服？嗯……大概在玩Cosplay？”深山其实也是个焉儿坏，喜欢故意给影山找点麻烦。

果不其然，影山的眉心重重一跳，从正在揉的面团上用力揪下来了几块。注意力全在屏幕上的深山猛地觉得边上有什么东西飞了过来，本能地侧开身，闪开了偷袭他的两团东西。但是没等他松口气，第三团已经重重砸上了他的胸口，靛蓝色的西装上好大一团面粉。

影山最失败的地方是，他又一次忘记了自己正在替表弟樱井翔直播。

“深山大翔，我是个执事，这么穿有什么问题吗？！”

但他最幸运的地方是，他有一个冷笑话成瘾思维敏捷的律师男友。

“哈哈哈——亲爱的，为了愚人节不用那么拼吧？这个笑话我只能给你2分。”

深山用手抹了一点面粉糊在影山的脸上，拉着他走到平板面前抱住，“Sho他之前就跟我提愚人节想给大家一点好玩的，但没想到他这个冷笑话水平真的太糟糕了，是吧？”

「原来是这样，难怪他今天这么与众不同。」

「Shoちゃん真的是天使呜呜呜，我好爱他！」

“哼，要你多话。”被成功解围的影山松了口气，可嘴上依旧不肯服软，那傲娇的样子跟樱井翔要多像有多像，“好了，面团也和好了，接下来只要切好就行了。”

「其实你们有没有发现，今天Shoちゃん的话特别少。」

「对哦，Jun倒是话变多了。」

「而且Shoちゃん居然独自一人做到了这一步，看起来刀工也特别熟练啊。」

“熟练？你们看错了吧？”深山大翔看着一条条飞过去的弹幕暗道不好，忘记了樱井翔平时是个厨房杀手，影山这行云流水的动作他根本做不来。深山一边想对策一边走到了影山身边给他提了个醒。

影山其实也发现了自己有点过了，但就像让一个小白装高手很难，让一个高手装小白也不容易，因为有些举动简直是下意识的。

不过还是那句话，影山有个喜欢从别人看不见的角度解决问题的男友。

围观群众很快发现他们的Shoちゃん拿刀的手不再纹丝不动，切面条的时候刀尖甚至对不准面团，有时候一刀下去还会带翻旁边的瓶瓶罐罐。

影山有苦说不出，只有他一个人知道为什么会变成这样。

从后面搂住他的深山把手伸到了前面，轻轻握住了他的性器，隔着外裤揉搓着，温暖的掌心包裹着敏感的前端。不会有人比深山更了解这具身体了，所以没两下影山就被带起了感觉。

这不是影山第一次在做饭的时候被调情，毕竟深山在宝生大宅里发起情来不分时间地点。但影山从来没有在众目睽睽下体验过，即使知道摄像头只能拍到他们的上半身，强烈的羞耻感还是让他红了脸。刀握不稳还是小事，影山担心的是他一放开紧闭的双唇就会有呻吟声泄露出来。

“你们看，他哪有熟练啊？连个面条都不会切。”深山一脸你们就是看错了的表情。

影山整个身体被紧紧锁在深山大翔的怀里，左右扭动身子简直就是像把自己送上门去一样，无奈之下他只好狠狠地踩了深山一脚。深山脚上吃痛，手上却更加过分。灵活的手指拨开了皮带扣，从松垮的腰间探了进去，隔着内裤挑逗着逐渐抬头的欲望，指尖时不时滑过底部的囊袋，却是浅尝即止。

如果可以，影山肯定会用手上的刀做点什么。

“亲爱的，可以了吧？”可惜他能做的也不过是转过头含情脉脉地看着罪魁祸首。

“嗯？”深山凑过去吻了一下影山的耳垂，嘴唇几乎没动，“求我啊。”

影山忍了一晚上的怒气已经濒临爆发的顶点，但为了那个坑爹的表弟，说什么也不能让直播砸在这里，“我说，剩下的你来帮我好不好？”

“乐意为你效劳，宝贝儿。”深山大翔笑着接过影山手里的刀，却也没有放开他。毕竟这种挠人的小可爱，放开了指不定会怎么咬你。

“是么？他有说过做不出来就裸奔的话？”深山一边熟练地切着面条，一边还有空看两眼弹幕，“今天是愚人节，他说什么都是不能信的。更何况，我做的就是他做的。”

「好了，终于舒服了。果然Jun帮Shoちゃん做饭才是最正常的。」

「我也是！难怪之前看着一直觉得别扭！」

「我差点都要怀疑自己是不是看了假的直播……」

「靠，搞什么啊，说好的主播做饭呢。」

「前面的路人，秀恩爱直播间了解一下？」

“请问你们都瞎了吗？我哪里跟他秀恩爱了？”影山终于是没忍住，嘴炮无差别攻击了所有人。

「Shoちゃん你脸都红成这样了，就别不承认了啊。」

「哎呀，摆明了是害羞了嘛，我们都懂的。」

“谁害羞了？明明是他在——”

围观群众没能听到剩下的半句话，因为直播信号又一次被切断。

“亲爱的，你今晚不在状态啊……”深山按着电源键的手这才慢慢松开，幸好他的反应比影山的嘴快。

可惜影山并没有搭理他。没有摄像头看着，影山毫不犹豫推开挡在身前的人，一言不发地朝客厅走去。

深山有点急了，原本以为努力了一晚上影山多少能原谅他一点，现在看来非但没有，反而更加严重了。他追了出去拉住了影山正在解围裙带子的手，“等一下，影山！”

“放开。”影山皱着眉想要甩开深山却没有成功。

“不放。”深山手上用力想把影山拉进怀里，“你听我解释好不好？”

“我不想听也没必要听。”影山知道自己现在像个晨间剧女主一样无理取闹，可他忍不住。一想到下午见到的景象，理智就完全不听使唤。

“真的不是你想的那样！”

“啪——”清脆的响声让一切都安静下来，深山大翔摸了摸还火辣辣的嘴角，垂下了眼帘。再次抬起头时，那里面多了点别的情绪。

“宝贝儿，你知道我和我哥最本质的区别是什么吗？”深山趁着影山咬着嘴唇扭过头不看他的当口，用围裙的带子在他手上饶了几圈，打横抱起快步朝卧室走去。

深山把不停挣扎的人往床上一放，用力扯掉他的领带，抓过影山的手举过头顶，绑在了雕花铁艺上。

“这种情况下他会哄到樱井翔同意为止，而我不会。”

这是第几次被这人压在床上了呢？影山的记忆已经有点模糊，但不代表他现在愿意在那个数字上多加一笔。

“呵，别告诉我你把我绑起来是想跟我聊天。”

“事实上，我是想你能好好听我说话。”深山大翔伸手去解影山的燕尾服，但很快又觉得麻烦，干脆向两边扯开，就像他以前无数次做过那样。崩落的纽扣掉在地板上滴溜溜地打着转，两人都没有去看，“但是，我也不介意我们边做边说。”

“我介意。”影山还是那个影山，不管什么时候都像朵带刺的玫瑰，扎得人流血生疼却又忍不住想要一亲芳泽，“所以在你解释清楚前，别碰我。”

“可是亲爱的，现在是你在碰我。”深山大翔抬高影山的腿，把原本就松松垮垮的西装裤轻松剥掉扔在地上。从直播的时候就勃起的男根在内裤被拉下的一刹那打在了深山的小腹上。

“你！禽兽——”这大概是有着良好职业素养与家教的影山能想出的最恶毒的词。

深山没有说话，只是骑在了影山身上，双手从腰间的软肉处摩挲着向上，捏住了小巧的乳珠。影山的皮肤很快蒙上了一层淡淡的粉色，不管他内心如何抗拒，身体却早已诚实地朝这个男人发出了欢迎的信号。深山揉搓着影山乳头，把它们变得红肿充血，却也不碰他高高翘起不停渗出腺液的阴茎。影山大口地喘着气，身后的穴口也变得泥泞湿滑，身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要，可是神智又偏偏清晰。

这个混蛋，和一个女人那么亲密……

深山居高临下地望着抿着嘴不肯看他的影山，颤抖的睫毛上挂着的水珠一不小心就滑落了下来，那很想要又难掩委屈的表情，一下子击中了他的心脏。深山收起了开玩笑的心思，抬起影山的腿架在腰间，扶住自己肿胀的阴茎顶住了穴口。

“影山，你看到的是尾崎舞子，我们事务所新来的律师。”

“什、什么——”影山还没来得及做出反应，下身就被硕大的茎身撑开。

“我还没说完，”连着好几天没做，影山的里面又烫又紧，夹得深山大翔几乎就要把持不住。他低喘着，掐住影山白嫩的臀肉，又用力往里面挺了挺，把整根都送了进去，“那是我们演给你看的。”

影山被顶得说不出话，他几乎是在深山冲进来的一刹那就本能地绞紧了肠肉，呻吟声也随之蔓延开。他很想问为什么，但一下又一下猛烈的撞击让所有想要脱口而出的话语变成了单音节压抑在嗓间。

深山像是明白他心里所想一般，解开了影山手上的束缚，替他揉了揉被勒出的红印，很快解释道。影山躲了他那么多天，无奈之下才会求助远在国外的表哥松本润。松本建议他干脆下一剂猛药，把人逼出来，然后在终点等着收网就可以了。

事实上的确如他们设想一般发展。

影山听了以后狠狠瞪了笑得一脸无辜的深山大翔一眼，心里不再那么憋屈纠结，但也多了点别的情绪。

有个坑爹的表弟不可怕，但如果表弟的爱人太聪明就很可怕了。小翔啊小翔，你看你找的都什么人……难怪一直被人压着翻不了身。

“承认吧宝贝儿。”深山把影山的腿分得更开，整根抽出又齐根没入，露出不停吮吸他的肉刃的穴口。他语气轻柔，神色得意又危险。

“你们两兄弟这辈子都别想逃开我们。”

作为一个副业是侦探的执事，影山一直很善于察言观色并隐藏起内心的想法，永远以微笑示人。直到他认识了深山大翔，他觉得自己就跟被剥光了一样毫无秘密可言。那个喜欢在他身上驰骋的男人，知道他想要什么，不想要什么，什么时候开心，什么时候难过。

就像现在这样，他不用开口，深山就能猜到他在想什么。很可怕，但又该死的甜蜜。

影山跟樱井翔最本质的区别是，樱井会在床上求饶，而影山不会。他和深山两个人永远势均力敌，你来我往。即使被压了一万次，影山依旧是那个毒舌不服输的人。

“恕我直言，如果你只有这点本事，就不配把我绑在身边一辈子。”

影山的鬓角全是汗，发丝紧紧贴着额头，没了平时的干练，但多了几分情色。深山不知道影山如何做到一边甜腻地呻吟着，一边又口齿清晰地朝他下战书的。他被那个诱人的妖精风情万种的眼神一瞥，神智就轰的一声飞远了。

等他反应过来时，自己已经被推倒在了床上。影山翻身骑在了他的腰上，后穴依旧含着他的孽根，这种自上而下的姿势让他轻而易举地破开肠肉顶到了前列腺。影山的阴茎随着他的动作在那跳动着，腺液也随着飞溅出不少。深山的眼里全是火热的欲望，想伸手去替他抚慰那没有得到照顾的男根，却被影山眼疾手快地按在胸口。

“不准你动。”

“让我帮你。”

影山恍若未闻，他撑着深山腹部的肌肉，让雪白的臀肉不停抬起放下，撞击着两颗饱满的囊袋。好几次影山真的有种内脏被顶穿了的感觉，但他还是让被撑大的穴口艰难地吞吐着深山的硕大，在被戳到敏感点时泄出几声变调的高昂呻吟。体内的男根很快又大了一圈，影山知道两人都快要到达极限。

“大翔、”他用尽最后的力气夹紧了后穴，在滚烫的精液冲进他的体内后才射了出来。影山低喘着，软绵绵地伏在深山的胸前闭上了眼睛，“你还欠我另一个解释。”

深山大翔抽出被压住的手搂住了影山，替他拨开黏在睫毛上的发丝，“我想带你去看红叶。”

影山一愣，记得前阵子他们约会的时候看见了红叶季的宣传，自己也仅仅只多驻足了那么一秒，没想到他竟然注意到了。他抬起头对上了深山的眼神，那里面是快要把他溺毙的柔情。他的眼角有点湿润，伸出拳头轻轻锤了一下深山的胸口，“……傻瓜。”

“不生气了？”深山终于松了口气，试探地问道。

“嗯。”影山闷闷的声音带着几分犹豫和商量，“明天……去看红叶？”

“好。”深山大翔低头吻了吻他的额头，“只要你想。”

“お疲れ様でした。”

甜品部三人摘掉了头上的假发，长长松了口气，朝又一次陪他们胡闹的工作人员感谢道。直播虽然结束了，但群情激奋的围观群众们依旧在直播间里刷着弹幕，樱井翔瞥了几眼，悬着的心终于放下，这下应该没问题了。

看来表哥今天还是很给面子的没有拆他台，樱井思索着要怎么感谢影山才好。

“翔ちゃん！”相叶雅纪一边换衣服一边问樱井翔，“这几天你就住我那儿吧？反正你家也被影山さん占了。”

樱井翔刚想说话，却被大野智抢了先，“相叶ちゃん，你看看你身后。”

相叶脸上的笑容定格，换上了悲壮且视死如归的表情，“小和就在我后面，对不对？”

“相叶氏，你忘了你怎么答应我的？！你居然还敢直播这个破玩意儿？！”二宫和也的小尖嗓震得休息室里的其他人都倒退了半步。

“不是的！！这次真的是有原因的啊啊啊——翔ちゃん救我！！”相叶一边被二宫拖着往外走一边还不忘朝偶像求救。可惜樱井翔只是扒拉着门，对他双手合十露出了抱歉的表情。

“可怜的雅纪……怎么就被ニノ发现了呢。”樱井望着他们远去的背影摇了摇头，“对了兄さん，我晚上去你那儿挤一挤？”然而回答他的只有轻鼾声，樱井一回头就看见大野智坐在那里低着头。

这样都能秒睡？樱井翔太阳穴的青筋都跳了出来，他愤愤地收拾好东西决定去最豪华的酒店住最昂贵的套房，然后让他的老板报销，让大野集团破产。等到樱井摔门离开后，大野智睁开了耷拉着的眼皮抬起了头，眼神清明一点不像是刚睡醒的样子。

嗯……等下去哪里夜钓好呢……他站起来随手发了条信息出去，整理了下东西就离开了休息室。

樱井翔驱车朝市中心开去，在路过松本集团的大楼时莫名踩下了刹车。他望向顶楼漆黑的总裁办公室，突然就很想那个离开了好几天的人。

以后一定要规定他出差不能超过三天！

他一边堵着气，一边认命地关上车门走进大楼。樱井朝着值班的保安点头示意后，用他的专属权限卡刷开了一道又一道门禁，直奔顶楼。松本润的办公室他来过好几次，里面带着一间小小的休息室。

樱井翔躺在床上，拿起靠枕抱在怀里，他吸了吸鼻子，贪婪地汲取着松本润的气息。寂静而又漫长的夜晚总是能让人感到孤独，进而加深那一份浓厚思念。

混蛋……为什么还不回来……

不知这样过了多久，半梦半醒间樱井翔听见了外间传来了轻微的响声。他清醒了过来，屏住呼吸轻轻推开门，刚想摸索着去开灯，身体就被压在了墙上。

“什么人？！”樱井翔一愣，随即用力挣扎起来。

“想我吗？”黑暗中有人咬了一口他的耳垂，“宝贝儿。”

“……还来？”影山吃力地推了推压在他身上的人。

“看来哥私藏的好东西不少啊。”深山撑起半个身子，伸手在床头柜里翻了翻，像是在思考接下来用哪个比较好。

“禽兽！你们两兄弟都是！”

“怎么了，今天这么快认输了？”

“呵，你在开玩笑吧。”修长的手指挑衅般抬起深山的下巴，“别忘了今晚是谁先射的。”

“亲爱的，要知道男人在床上比的不是爆发力而是持久力。”

“深山大翔、”影山摘掉眼镜扔到一旁，“你信不信我就算明天爬着去看红叶也要先把你放倒！”

END


	11. 一张光盘引发的XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看GV

松本润最近很烦恼。

虽然跟樱井翔一起待久了，他经常有这样那样的烦恼。什么撅屁股开门啊，什么穿女装直播啊，都曾让他火冒三丈，最后身体力行解决问题。不过跟这次的烦恼比起来那些都不算是个事儿，毕竟严重程度不一样。

他发现，他的爱人最近都不肯跟他亲热了。

这个太可怕了。

按照以往的频率，虽然没有每天，但一周四五次肯定是有的。松本润和樱井翔都觉得性爱是增进和维持爱情的调味剂。他们的感情能一直浓情蜜意闪瞎旁人的眼，不得不说身体上的契合也是很大一个原因。

但是现在，这个家里经常会出现这样子的情景……

“哇、你干嘛进来啊！”樱井翔双手环在胸前在浴缸里缩成了一团，一脸警惕。

“一起洗啊。”松本润熟门熟路地开始脱衣服，“节水省电。”

“我不！出去啦流氓！”

然后松本就被泼了一身肥皂水外加一条糊了他一脸的干毛巾。

又或者是这样子的对话……

“翔……你硬了。”熄灯后，松本润搂过樱井翔，手开始不安分地向下摸索。

“没有！”我们的主播大人往旁边缩了缩。

“好吧，那我硬了。”他故意用滚烫的那块往前顶了顶，“我想——”

樱井翔沉默了很久，最后掀开被子坐了起来，用手帮助小松本润度过了难关，“搞定睡觉。”

所以现在松本润那叫一个担心啊，毕竟做不做还是次要的，要是感情变质了怎么办？

他开始没完没了跟着樱井翔直播刷存在感，对着摄像头黏黏糊糊百依百顺，让已经被虐狗了大半年的围观群众都咋舌，直呼Jun的宠夫大法简直到了一个人神共愤的地步。

对此樱井翔也乐在其中，一脸我有男人我骄傲的小表情。这又让松本润摸不准了：一边跟我秀恩爱，一边又不让我做……他好几次在各种气氛完美的时候顺水推舟去解樱井翔的衣服，但总是被推开，问他怎么了又说没事。

“亲爱的，你不爱我了！”松本总裁像个孩子似的紧紧抱着爱人撒娇道。

“谁说的，我最爱你了。”樱井主播不满地揪了一撮他的头发。

“那我们来做啊！”松本润眼睛一亮。

“啊……好累。”樱井仿佛没听到似的，打了个哈欠翻了身，“我已经睡着了。”

松本润期待的表情凝固在了脸上，好久之后才无奈地叹了口气。他一边把樱井露在外面的手放回被子里，一边盘算着明天要跟深山大翔好好聊聊，关于这种一方很想一方不肯的问题他的表弟应该很有经验才是……

就在他迷迷糊糊睡去时，旁边一直轻鼾着的人慢慢睁开了眼。樱井翔望着天花板也很无奈，他也不想这个样子的。他喜欢松本润，喜欢跟他做爱的感觉，但最近发生的一件事情着实把他逼近了死胡同。

这个大概要从一个月前他去帮迷弟搬家说起。

相叶雅纪和二宫和也之前一直是租房，虽然他们两个赚的钱足够换好几套新居了，但就是懒得折腾。不过现在不一样了，相叶答应了二宫的求婚，二宫和也觉得钱再多也没有喜欢的人来得重要，所以支票一签就买了一套离松本润家挺近的豪华公寓。

这不等装修啊家具啊弄好就准备搬家了，二宫和也最近忙，樱井翔就自告奋勇去帮忙。

“我说雅纪，你到底有多少件衣服啊……”樱井翔从衣柜里抱出了一堆又一堆衬衫、牛仔裤、夹克等等，累得瘫倒在床上。

“唔，你家松润衣服也不少啦。”正从床底拉出来几个旧纸箱的相叶雅纪坐在地板上，抹了一把汗水反驳道。

“我觉得你说得很对。”樱井翔想到他家卧室三个巨大的衣柜，非常了然地点点头。“你在看什么呢？”他等了一会儿没等到相叶接话，用手肘撑起半个身子看见相叶正在聚精会神地翻着刚刚打开的箱子。

“翔ちゃん你快看，这些是我们大学时候的东西！没想到居然还在。”

“诶？真好啊，你跟ニノ能一起长大。”樱井翔感慨着，发现大多数是一些笔记本啊棒球手套之类的杂物，也有不少照片。他拿起一叠照片翻了翻，上面都是两人青涩的合照，“好可爱！”

“啊！翔ちゃん你还是别看了。”脸皮薄的相叶雅纪连忙去抢，嬉闹间一张光碟从里面滑落下来，在地板上打着转。

“这是什么啊？”樱井捡起来左看右看，上面没有任何标签或包装。

“完全没印象了诶。”相叶拿过笔记本电脑，把光碟塞了进去，“看看就知道了。”

“会不会是什么可怕的东西……”

“不会啦，如果是的话早就被我扔了。”

“有道理。”樱井翔想到了相叶那比自己还小的胆子，安心了。

事实上光碟里的确不是什么可怕的东西，但两个人还是逐渐瞪大了眼睛，满脸震惊。内容很简单，就是两个赤裸的男人在床上纠缠。换句话说，这东西有个学名叫GV。

熟悉的画面终于唤起了相叶雅纪的记忆。大学那会儿大家都是气血方刚的年轻人，为了满足好奇心和生理需求，看这些东西太正常不过了。但这个不是他的收藏，也不知道是谁最后传到了他这里。

不过现在显然不是思考这个问题的好时机，因为他发现自己居然有了感觉。

“雅纪，你没事吧？”樱井翔看了一眼正坐立不安的相叶奇怪道。

“那什么……翔ちゃん，我要去洗个澡。”相叶雅纪红着脸猛地站了起来冲向了浴室。

浴室里很快传出来了哗哗的水声，同样身为男人，樱井翔一下子就明白了相叶的窘境。他略带无奈地摇了摇头，把视线重新放回了屏幕上，百无聊赖地拖动进度条。看着看着他突然打了个哆嗦，发现了一个问题。

电脑的扬声器里传出着诱惑的呻吟。

但可他居然一点点反应都没有。

如果说在相叶家里时，樱井翔仅仅是发现自己对别的男人之间做爱没感觉。那么等到他回到家里尝试抚慰小樱井，却怎么都无法射出来后，他才真正意识到了问题的严重性。

那天晚上，心神不宁的樱井翔缠着松本润做了一次又一次，直到他软绵绵地靠在松本润的怀里时，他终于肯定了一件事。

原来他不是对性爱有障碍，而是除了身边的这个男人，再也没人能给他带来快感，包括他自己。

樱井翔对此非常不爽。因为他做了快三十年的正常人，突然被告知下半辈子性福都要依赖另一个人，是相当难以接受的一件事。

看到这里你可能会说，就算樱井翔没发现，他的幸福和性福也早就和松本润紧紧绑在了一起，这不是没事找事杞人忧天瞎折腾么？嘛，也要理解一下，毕竟热恋中的男人总会干点蠢事儿，结婚了也不例外。

而这种间歇性抽风，我们一般有个标准名词来形容。

“大姨夫。”

深山大翔喝了一口酒，对着松本润肯定地点点头。

“哈？什么东西？”

“啧，哥。你知不知女人每个月的生理期是完全不讲道理的，”深山用手指转了转冰块，“这几天被称为大姨妈。”

“你是说——”松本润好像有点理解了，“他因为某种原因跟我闹别扭？”

“正解。”深山打了个响指，“可是听你的描述，他平时又很正常。奇怪了……”

“不、不奇怪。”松本不愧是最了解樱井翔的人，很快就想明白了，“他这是在跟自己闹别扭。”

“……不得不说你跟翔くん在一起以后，生活真的多姿多彩。”

“你不也是么？”面对表弟的调侃，松本润直接给了他一个烧栗，“我问你啊，影山跟你闹别扭不肯做的时候你一般怎么解决的？”

“有个办法相当容易而且有效，但我觉得你学不来。”

“哦？说说看。”

“强上。”

“咳咳——”松本润喝了一半的酒呛在了嗓子里，等气顺了他往边上挪了挪，“真的，深山大翔，以后出去不要说你是律师。”

“行啊哥，那以后我逢人就说是你弟弟。”

“臭小子……”

樱井翔下班后回到家，随便吃了点填饱肚子。今天晚上松本润去见深山大翔他是知道的，估计要很晚才回来，所以他有充足的时间干自己的事情。

他偷偷摸摸拉上了窗帘，关掉了大部分灯，最后坐在电视机前深吸一口气，把一张光碟塞进了机器里。

樱井翔曾在认识到问题的第二天，打电话了给影山，毕竟这种时候还是自家人好说话。

“怎么了小翔？”影山一边跟踪着宝生丽子，一边接起了手机。

“哥、嗯……那什么……”樱井翔支支吾吾了半天，最后一咬牙豁出去了，“一个男人要是看GV没感觉了怎么办？”

“……”影山沉默了一会儿，他有时候真的不能理解樱井的脑回路，“那就试试看AV？”

“AV啊……”樱井翔若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“干嘛？你不行了？”影山突然来了兴致。

“没有！不是我！哎这你别管了……”樱井连忙否认，“你有没有这种片啊？”

“你问我有没有AV？”影山哭笑不得，觉得他表弟的智商一定出现了某种问题，“你不会不知道我们都是弯的吧？”

“你不是万能的吗？”

“我是你表哥，不是哆啦A梦。”

挂掉电话的樱井翔无奈地望了望天，影山不肯帮忙，那他就只剩乔装打扮去音像店租片子这个选择了。或者找相叶雅纪帮忙也不失一个好办法，但考虑到要是被二宫和也发现了难免又是一阵血雨腥风，想了想决定还是不要把事情闹大了。

不过之后没过几天，樱井翔收到了影山寄给他的一张光碟。

“哥你怎么又有了？”

“……大翔以前是直男。”

“所以你——”

“嗯哼，我黑了他电脑。”

樱井翔带着某种敬畏之情收下了那张光碟，同时把表哥的通讯录名字改成了影·哆啦A梦·山。他决定找一个月黑风高的夜晚偷偷摸摸看，但最近松本润黏他着实有点紧，整个人恨不得挂在他身上。难得今晚他出去跟深山喝酒，樱井翔觉得机不可失时不再来。

简单的片头过去，就算是AV该有的剧情还是有，樱井耐着性子看着。他突然想到了上学那会儿，他也是这样偷偷趁家里没人的时候满足了第一次好奇心。那时候的他，还能从看AV中得到悸动的快感，即使后面很快就发现了自己其实喜欢男人。

随着进度条一点点推进，樱井翔解开了皮带，把西装裤褪到了膝弯处。画面上的女优已经开始了露骨的呻吟，可他依旧一点反应都没有。他尝试着把注意力集中在下身，就像以前做的那样，但阴茎还是软趴趴地躺在黑色的草丛中。

他仰躺在地板上，背倚着茶几，一只手撑在身后维持平衡，另一只手握住了无精打采的性器上下撸动着。他的动作粗暴，几乎没什么技巧可言，只是泄愤般捏着阴茎让虎口一点点摩擦着上面的纹路。

自从他们在一起以后，樱井翔极少有过自慰的行为。他的每一次射精和高潮都离不开松本润，有时候是用手，有时候是用嘴，有时候什么都不用，光是靠后穴的抽插就能让他体验性爱的极致快感。

他从来没有想过自己是如此依赖那个男人，无论心理还是生理上。

这让他更不爽了。

性器随着他的动作有了变硬的趋势，情欲一点点爬上了他的脊椎。但樱井翔一点都不高兴，身体诚实的反应不是因为画面上的肉体交缠，而是因为他想到了那个捧他在手心的人。他想把松本润赶出脑海，不然他在这里做的这些羞耻的事情就变得毫无意义。

樱井翔侧过身子躺了下来，挤了点润滑剂在手上，探到身后浅浅试探了下就把一根手指送了进去，在穴口打着转慢慢拓平褶皱。

松本润回来的时候看到的就是这样的景象。

他打开大门才发现家里几乎漆黑一片，除了客厅方向隐隐有光亮，甚至还传出了激烈的呻吟声。松本润眉头紧蹙，轻轻关上了门朝客厅走去，很快忍不住倒吸一口气。

电视上播着一看就是不可描述的影片，樱井翔躺在地板上，目不转睛地盯着画面，手指在后穴里缓慢进出，腿间的性器半软不硬地耷拉在那里。他的红唇微张，仿佛有低沉的轻吟卡在嗓子间，眼神也有几分涣散。

只需一秒，松本润的理智就啪的一下断了。

他在回家的路上设想过很多种樱井翔闹别扭的可能性，甚至打算晚上好好跟他谈谈，但眼前的画面绝对不在他的考虑范围内。

他的爱人拒绝和他做爱，却在家里边看AV边自慰。

松本润觉得他的小兄弟受到了轻视。

他快步走上前，拽住樱井翔的手指按在自己鼓起的胯间，用他这辈子最凶狠的声音表达自己有多不满。

“樱井翔，你是看不起它么？！”

沉浸在自己的世界里的樱井翔被这突如其来的变故吓得一惊，好不容易酝酿出来的感觉一下子被打回了原型。他火气上头，翻身坐了起来，用不输松本润凶狠的声音气鼓鼓吼道，“对！我最讨厌它了！”

“我以前没喂饱你吗？连着一个月不给我碰，反而在这里看这种东西。”松本润的愤怒更是增添了一层，他指着画面上的男人咬牙切齿道，“我的老二哪里比不上他了？”

“你管我啊——我想看就看！”两个三十岁的男人在客厅里吵得像三岁的幼稚鬼。

“好，你既然那么想看我就让你看个够。”

松本润发誓今天要操到这个男人哭出来为止。

樱井翔前面折腾了那么久手脚酥软使不上劲，松本润扯下两人的领带，轻而易举地把他的手和脚踝绑在了一起。然后走到他身后，一边掐着下巴强迫他正视眼前的画面，一边握住了疲软的阴茎。

“混蛋！你放开我！”樱井翔发现自己被绑成了和女优一样的姿势，脸腾得一下红了。

松本润的手指还能感受到性器上摩擦留下的余温，比起樱井翔那毫无章法的抚慰，他的每一个动作都带着强烈的目的性。他太了解这个人的身体，知道他的每一处敏感点。就像现在，他的指尖重重碾过龟头，很容易就挤出了点点腺液。

两个人有段时间没做，不管心里还有多少疙瘩，面对松本润的气息，樱井翔的身体早就迫不及待地投降了。他在松本润按压他的会阴时不自觉地抬高屁股，不停渗出的液体顺着茎身流到平坦的软肉处，再被手指刮蹭着抹到穴口。

松本润的手隔着衬衫揪住了挺立的乳尖，学着影片里的男人揉搓着并不柔软的胸膛，却让他更有感觉。他拉起乳头到极限的距离，直到身下的人难耐地扭动着身子才松开，转而进攻边上的乳晕。

“为什么要看这个？”

松本润其实只是需要一句解释，可樱井翔喘着气，就是死死咬着嘴唇什么都不说。自认输给了一张光碟的松本润决定一定要让这个小狮子服软。他解开樱井翔手上的束缚，用那条紫红色领带绑住了性器的根部。然后他拉开茶几的抽屉摸索了几下翻出来一个按摩棒，也不往里面推，就卡在穴口处按下了开关。

“润——松本润！嗯啊、不要！”

异物的入侵让樱井翔挣扎了起来，他的手臂被松本润死死圈在胸前，猛烈的震动刺激着穴口的嫩肉，但又不深入，仅仅传递着阵阵瘙痒到达内壁深处。这么多天没有亲热，紧致的甬道根本经不起这样刺激，剧烈的快感让他胡乱地蹬着双腿。

松本润也不好受，或者说，他比樱井翔忍得还要辛苦。他的阴茎胀得发疼，恨不得立马操进那个正在吮吸按摩棒的小嘴里面。可松本总裁能忍啊，既然已经忍了一个月了，不差这一会儿，一定要这个小妖精说出个所以然不可。

“回答我。”他的声音带着不容抗拒的坚决。

“……想要、嗯哈……给我……混蛋！”

“翔、我再给你最后一次机会。”松本润把人翻了个面，让他趴在自己的腿上，伸手狠狠掐了一把饱满白嫩的翘臀，然后啪的一声在上面留下了一个清晰的红印。

“松本润！你有完没完啊！”樱井翔终于忍不住了，挣扎着爬起来抓住松本润的肩膀死命摇着，“你知不知道我看AV没感觉，看GV也没感觉，甚至自慰都没感觉了啊？你知不知道除了靠你我根本没有一丁点快感了啊？”他拉住衬衫的空隙用力扯开，脱掉摔到地上，气呼呼地下着最后通牒。

“我也再说最后一遍！你他妈的最好赶紧用你的肉棒操我，不然我就去换个能让我爽的男人！”

话音刚落，他的身体就被摆成了跪趴在地上的姿势，腰下塞着靠垫屁股高高抬起。一直在体内肆虐的按摩棒被粗鲁地拔出扔出老远，一个更粗更硬的肉刃取而代之一口气冲进了粉嫩的后穴。

“你！敢！”松本润从牙缝里挤出两个音节。

算起来两个人已经有快一个月没做，也就是说松本润有三十天七百二十个小时四万三千两百分钟没有进入那个让他欲罢不能的地方了。硬得发烫的物什在甬道里横冲直撞，每次都是抽出一点然后用力顶入，撞开湿滑的软肉进入到最深处，就差把囊袋也塞进去。

樱井翔整个人被操得软化了，他的脸贴着微凉的地板，眼睛从那个角度正好可以清楚地看见电视机里淫靡的一幕。他跟屏幕上的女优一样，被按在地上猛干，甚至都要分不清徘徊在客厅里的呻吟是自己的还是电视里的。

也许是这个画面太过于有冲击性，松本润的肉棒又胀大了一圈，填满了肉穴里的所有空隙，甚至每一丝褶皱都被拉到了极限。每次硕大的龟头撞上最深处的敏感点，樱井翔的身体就会不由自主地颤抖起来，穴肉也会收紧，贪婪地吮吸着孽根。

樱井翔哼哼唧唧地喘息着，偶尔吐露出一两声高昂的呻吟。但这种舒爽到极致的性爱并没有持续太久，从一开始自慰到后来接二连三的折腾，他的身体早已等得不耐烦。在被抽插了几十下后，他的前后很快都发出了渴望高潮的信号。樱井翔颤抖地伸出手，想要趁松本润沉浸在攻势中时解开阴茎上的领带，但一下子被逮个正着。

“想射？”

“嗯哈……想……啊、你放开……我这样难受……”

“第一，你不让我碰你还背着我看片。第二，你居然敢说去找别的男人。”松本润咬着他的耳垂，一字一句地说着。

“我——我错了还不行吗……”

“你既然那么喜欢看，就学她刚刚说的话怎么样？”

“松本润！呜啊、你别太过分！”

“翔，你不会没看出来我是真的很生气吧？”

“や、やめて……ご主人様……”

已经快被情欲逼得喘不过气来的樱井翔犹豫再三终于选择了妥协。

“还有呢？”

“请、呜啊……请进来狠狠地……操我的小穴……”

他的话音刚落，樱井翔就感到领带被抽走，同时屁股里的性器再一次狠狠顶上了前列腺。前后夹击的快感让他尖叫着射了出来，随后整个人软绵绵地伏在地上，任由松本润继续抽插着高潮后不断收缩的敏感内壁，直到一股股温热粘稠的液体打到臀瓣上为止。

那天晚上，松本润先后在客厅沙发上、浴室浴缸里、卧室大床上要了樱井翔一次又一次，各种情趣玩具用了个遍。直到最后，他搂着累得浑身无力的爱人想到了一个关键问题。

“这个光盘到底是谁给你的？”

“……！”本来已经困得睁不开眼的樱井翔听到这句话突然清醒了过来。这个绝对绝对不能说，不然表哥是不会放过他的。

“我懂了。”面对无声的沉默，名侦探松本润几乎是秒破案。

“不是的！是雅纪先给我看的GV！”

“啧，还有点意外收获啊。”

“Matsu！Moto！Jun！”

两天后，斑目法律事务所。

深山大翔因为电脑里的资料全部变成了不可描述的影片而四十五度望天。

另一边的宝生大宅中，

影山一边扶着腰一边不失优雅地打了个喷嚏。

END


End file.
